


Transformed Alpha and Omega

by Silveriolu16



Category: Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire
Genre: "break the wall" concepts, Adult Language, Created Characters - Freeform, Items, M/M, Multi, Threesome, and pokemon - Freeform, author's creative licensing, pokefelia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriolu16/pseuds/Silveriolu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayden is a boy just trying to live his life when he's suddenly thrust into the world of pokemon. Can he figure things out, all while going through the  gym challenge, meting strange people and pokemon, and dealing with those who are interested in him?</p>
<p>Alesandro is a former operative of KY-tora, a criminal organization similar to Team Rocket. How will he cope with quitting his job, becoming a trainer (legit for the first time,) and trying not to get caught by the organization he used to work for?</p>
<p>What will happen when their two worlds collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Author's notes  
First of all, there are a few things you need to know about characters. One is that the main character of the story is one I created that somewhat follows the game time line. Brendan and May are siblings, Brendan is the rival and May works as Prof. Birch's assistant. There is another rival I created named Alesandro that will come in later.

Teams Magma and Aqua  
Team Magma is using Kyogre in this story and Team Aqua is using Groudon. Team Magma will be seen the most but Aqua will show up occasionally. Sometimes they will both appear in a location and fight each other.

Mega Evolutions  
There are no Mega evolutions in this story. Whenever an item associated with Mega evolution shows up in the game for the main character to acquire it will be replaced by another item I have chosen.

Wild Pokemon  
I am using wild pokemon from both games. Whenever there is a pokemon that can only be found in one of the games it will show up in the story. For instance, if you could only find a Meowth on Route 106 in Alpha sapphire, it would be available no matter what in this story. This does not apply to legendary pokemon. If I want one of the characters to get a legendary I will choose that legendary and go with it, regardless of game.

Pairings: Jayden/Alesandro (both male, both human)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, it's owned by its copyright holders. I do own Jayden, Alesandro, any characters not recognizable from the games, manga, or tv show, the plot of this story, pokemon genetic mutation and technological modification, and Team Ky-tora.

Key:  
Xxxxx equals introductions  
"..." equals talking  
* ... * equals thinking  
* "..." * pokemon speech (only Jayden will understand it)  
* * * * * * equals battle  
‘(…)’ equals Jayden's tech 'speaking'

* - * - PROLOGUE * - * -

 

Xxxxx

In the twenty-fourth century technology for modification of oneself is readily available. It is so popular almost everyone has some sort of modification tech. The general package modifies the senses, gives superhuman reflexes, gives various scanning capabilities, and other, optional, augments.

 

Jayden, June 8 2310, Jayden's house (Monday) —

 

I woke groggily, my tech ringing loudly. I pressed the 'off' button and sat up. I knew by the tech's scan that I had black hair with light blue bangs and tips, eyes of such a light green they almost looked white, and medium brown skin typical of modern Chinese heritage. My body was toned from martial arts but not overly bulky. My hair reached my waist.

I stretched and got out of bed. I slipped into the shower next, letting the hot water wash me. After showering I put on the outfit I'd laid out the night before; black t-shirt; black jeans; black combat boots; red bomber jacket. Every piece of clothing was made of its base-material with wire mesh to make that stronger except for the boots. They were just plain leather. The shirt and jeans had thin wire mesh and the jacket had thicker reinforcing mesh.

After putting on the clothing I went downstairs. I ate an apple and went outside, ready to start another day with the gang. The 'gang' were several members of an elite club I frequented. We had very 'specialized jobs'.

My tech blared a warning I only heard because I was paying attention to it. Before I knew it I was falling, falling hard. Into what I had no idea but it seemed to be a hole of some kind.

 

Xxxxx

Do wormholes really exist? Some scientists believe they do. Some of them even say that these 'holes' can take someone to space or another dimension entirely.

 

Lasair, unknown location, Pokemon 'verse (Monday) —

 

I am a covert operative of an organization called Ky-tora. My uniform consists of a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants with dark blue accents on the shoulders, wrists, ankles, and waist. The letters "k" and "y" are stitched into the right shoulder of the shirt in silver. Silver gloves and boots complete the outfit. What I look like, that doesn't really matter.

\- - -

I flew to the first area on my Staraptor: a location near Little Root Town, Hoenn. An abandoned building was in front of me and thick trees surrounded the area. I went inside and untied the duffle bag from Staraptor's back, recalling the flying type.

After unzipping the bag I dumped its contents on the ground. A mountain of items fell right where I wanted them. This building was so small that anyone who came in would immediately see them. It had only one room.

I went outside to wait. Someone would eventually come here.  
*And when they do the first part of my mission will be complete. The boss will be very pleased with me.*

\- - -

A few hours later a crash was heard from inside the building. I smirked.  
*Someone's inside,*

There was a small window at the back of the building and that's where I went. I made sure to be quiet as I walked. When I reached it I peered inside and saw a boy with long hair.  
*Good, now I wait,*

 

Jayden, Abandoned building, Pokemon 'verse (Monday) —

 

I sat up slowly, opening my eyes. I was in a small room.  
*Wait, what? Why can I see? I'm blind!*

I blinked several times but the image of the room remained.  
*This is weird ...*  
A voice from inside my head brought me back to reality.  
'(I am fused with you now. This effectively makes you an android.)'

Androids were humans who had tech fused with them. I was an augmented human (one who wore tech that modified them) last I checked.  
*W-what?*  
'(Shall I repeat that?)'

I growled in frustration.  
*No, it's just hard to believe.*  
'(I have no other information for you. That is how it is.)'  
I ran a hand through my hair and nodded. The tech wasn't actually there in person, it was connected to my brain with a series of wires and connections I couldn't even begin to explain, but nodding was habit when 'talking' to a voice even if that voice was inside my head and I was 'thinking' to it.

'(You are in a place called the 'hoenn region'. There are items here.)'  
I glanced around and yes, there were. I knew the tech would tell me what they were so I moved over to the pile I saw and picked up the first thing I touched.

It was a backpack. The pile was very large and it took me a while to get through all of it. There were several different 'types' of items. The tech classified them as poke balls, restorative items, fossils, poke dollars, evolutionary stones, hold items, possible items to sell, and tm's. When I queried about these tm's I was told they were 'technical machines' whatever that meant. There was also a 'high-tech' phone and a 'pokedex'.

Under poke balls there were Dive ball x 2, Dusk ball x 4, Great ball x 4, Luxury ball x 6, Net ball x 2, Quick ball x 4, Timer ball x 3, and Ultra ball x 2. Restorative items had Hyper potion x 6, Max potion x 6, Lemonade x 10, Moomoo milk x 10, Full restore x 6, Max revive x 2, Revive x 10, Revival herb x 3, and Energy root x 3. Under fossils there were Dome fossil, Jaw fossil, Plume fossil, and Sail fossil. A query informed me that the fossils became Kabuto (rock, water,) Tyrunt (rock, dragon,) Arken (rock, flying,) and Amaura (rock, ice) respectively.

There was 150,000 poke dollars, apparently this Hoenn regions' currency. Evolution stones had Dawn stone x 1, Dusk stone x 1, Fire stone x 2, Leaf stone x 1, Thunder stone x 2, Water stone x 2, Moon stone x 2, Shiny stone x 1, and Sun stone x 1. Under hold items there were Big root, Bright powder, Luck Incense, Lucky Egg, Capsule, Soothe Bell, Muscle Band, Odd Incense, Ring Target, Rocky Helmet, and Wide Lens.

Possible items to sell had Nugget x 5, Big pearl x 3, Star piece x 5, Big mushroom x 3, and Rare bone x 5. There were two sections for tm's. Under the first labeled "hoenn region tm's" there were tm 01 Hone claws, tm 03 Psyshock, tm 13 Ice beam, tm 24 Thunderbolt, tm 26 Earthquake, tm 27 Return, tm 28 Dig, tm 31 Brick break, tm 35 Flamethrower, tm 61 Will-o-wisp, tm 65 Shadow claw, tm 73 Thunder wave, tm 75 Swords dance, tm 84 Poison jab, tm 85 Dream eater, tm 91 Flash cannon, tm 94 Secret power, tm 97 Dark pulse, tm 98 Power-up punch, and tm 99 Dazzling gleam. The other tm category "johto tm's" had tm 23 Iron tail and tm 34 Shock wave.

'(I suggest you take the items. They could be useful.)'  
I grabbed the backpack and stowed everything else inside it. I looked around after doing so, making sure I hadn't missed anything, then left the room. The door led outside and I was alerted to the fact that I had been in a small building.

*Initiate Area Scan.*  
The tech scanned the area.  
'(There is a town to the east called Little Root Town.)'  
I started in that direction.

 

Lasair, outside Abandoned building (Monday) —

 

I went inside after the boy left and made sure he'd taken all the items. Thankfully he had. I pulled Staraptor's ball from my pocket and let her out.  
"Take me to the lab in Little Root. On second thought, get as close as you can and stay hidden." I instructed the bird as I climbed onto her back.

She started flying immediately.  
*Now for phase two.*  
The night before I'd put that into action, now the boy just had to do his part. He was chosen at random, I didn't know anything about him, he'd just been there when needed.

Specifically I'd broken into the Pokemon lab, let out the three starter pokemon on display, sprayed them with a hormone that would make them more aggressive than usual (enough to attack a human even though that was practically unheard of,) and slipped out unnoticed. I'd also set up hidden cameras so I could watch from a distance. It wasn't difficult, the lab had dismal security.

Now the boy just had to go inside, be rejected by the starters, and get what I'd left for him. What I'd left? Well, it was a 'special pokemon'.

Before I knew it Staraptor was landing in the small town. She dropped down silently behind a fence and I recalled her to her ball. I pulled out a small device and turned it on. This device would show me what was going on inside the lab.

The 'special pokemon' was an Eevee that'd been genetically mutated and technologically modified. When the Eevee evolved it was a fighting type. The pokemon was called Jutsueon and named Cable.  
*It's a bipedal fox ...*

It was evolved with an item the boss called a "muscular band" which it was still wearing.  
*It's based off of a ninja and a martial artist. It can use a wide range of attacks. The flexible monkey-like tail it has allows for tail-attacks and attacks like Bind, Wrap, and Constrict. It can also learn almost any fighting type move and a good number of dark type moves.*

 

Xxxxx

Ky-tora is an organization intent on taking over the five regions of the world: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos. They do this through the genetic mutation and technological modification of pokemon. These "superior" pokemon often times are of types they should not be. For example, a Poliwag that evolves into a fire type instead of the usual water-typed Poliwhirl. Its leader is named Nequolas.

 

Alesandro, Ky-tora Desert Base (Monday) —

 

I was running. Why was I running you might want to know? Well ... that's kind of a long story.

The short version is that Jenkins, an Exec. officer, tried to rape me. I sent out my Druddigon (who I'd named Claws) and ordered him to attack the man. Now, yes, I know, pokemon don't normally attack humans. Claws had been with me through so much though and he knew me. If I was ordering him to attack a human, there had to be a good reason.

Back to the point! With people like that around there is no point in staying. It's not worth it, I'm sad to leave though. I am (was) a field agent. It was way better than sitting behind a desk and doing paperwork, even if the missions were questionable. So now I'm going to my room in the barracks so I can leave.

When I reached the building I keyed in my code and made my way to my room. I pulled out a bag from under the bed and started going through my stuff around the room. I packed my pokemon (Deino, Druddigon, and Gabite, all of them male,) some dark green and black non-uniform clothing, some items, and the money I'd managed to save up from working for Ky-tora. I didn't have many items (just a few tm's, some Great balls, and some poke balls) but it was a start.

After packing those I hopped into the shower. I dressed in dark green and black (yes, I have plenty of those colors) after I got out and dried off. I ran a brush through my hair, picked up my bag, and left the room.  
*Never be seeing this place again,*

\- - - -

I spotted a plane that was about to leave in the Loading Area just outside the base. I ran over and slipped inside. I glanced around wildly for a few minutes then found what I was looking for: a place to hide. There was a small compartment in the floor that I could just fit into.

I got it open (taking a little more time than necessary to do so in order to be quiet) and lowered myself inside.  
*Good thing I'm not claustrophobic, there isn't a lot of room here. Now I just gotta wait 'till the plane leaves,*

When I felt the plane start to move I tensed.  
"Strap in, we leave for Hoenn now," a robotic voice said over the loud-speakers.  
*Well, that's something. I don't care where I go as long as it's not-here.*  
And then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings   
possible violence, boy/boy relationships, vulgar language, much more mature pokemon plot then the original game material, author’s creative licensing, rape (mentioned only,) OC’s, OOC game characters.

Pairings   
Jayden/Alesandro (both male, both human)

Key:  
Xxxxx equals introductions  
"..." equals talking  
* ... * equals thinking  
* "..." * pokemon speech (only Jayden will understand it)  
* * * * * * equals battle  
‘(…)’ equals Jayden's tech 'speaking'

* - * - CHAPTER I * - * -  
Start the Game

 

Jayden, arriving at Little Root (Monday) —

 

When I arrived at Little Root someone ran into me. I blinked and stood, holding my hand out to help the person up. It was a boy with black hair who wore a white hat. He took my hand, got up, and smiled slightly.

"My name's Brendan Birch. Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going,"  
I dropped his hand and nodded.  
"I'm Jayden,"  
Brendan nodded and left.

'(The large building in town is the Pokemon lab.)'  
*Might as well go there,*  
There was a man with brown hair and beard inside.

"Hi, I'm Professor Birch. Are you here to become a trainer?"  
*I have no idea where I am, might as well play along and see if I can get more information.*  
"Yes,"  
"Great! Check out the three starter pokemon on the table over there," Birch said, pointing to three poke balls on a table.

I walked over. I picked up the ball closest to me which had a leaf symbol on it. There was a cry of "Treecko!" and a green and red creature popped out.  
'(It's a pokemon.)'

The pokemon looked at me, its face expressing vivid anger, and charged at me.  
'(That's a Tackle attack.)'  
I stepped out of the way without any trouble (my reflexes were much better than the average humans'). The Treecko just stood there unmoving. 

I calmly walked over to the stunned Treecko and grabbed it. I was still holding its ball.  
'(You should return it to its ball. Just press the button and point it at the pokemon.)'  
That's what I did.

I slipped Treecko's ball in my pocket and picked up the next ball. This one had a water droplet on it.  
I pressed the button and "Mudkip!" was heard.

The pokemon had a mostly blue body with a fin on its head. It screeched loudly and flicked its fin in what I could only guess was irritation. I heard a rushing sound.  
'(That's Water gun.)'

I dodged and the attack (which was a stream of water) hit the floor harmlessly. Mudkip started running around in agitation. I stood in front of it and took hold of its fin when it ran into me. I returned it and slid the ball into my pocket.

I rolled my eyes and took the last ball from the table. It had a flame on it.  
*Hope this one isn't so violent ...*

I pressed the button and the pokemon was released. It was an orange chick.  
"Torchic!"  
Torchic glared at me and flames appeared around its beak.

'(That's Ember.)'  
I glared back at the chick and moved out of the way. The flames hit the wall a few feet from where I'd just been.  
*What the fuck?*

Torchic growled and ran toward me. I crouched down and picked it up so fast it couldn't do anything but blink in surprised anger. I recalled it to its ball.  
*Fuck me,*

I stalked over to the table and set all three balls down gently. It took quite a bit of effort not to slam them down though.  
*I didn't do anything, why did they attack me?*  
I liked a good fight but this was fucking ridiculous.

The professor had a shocked look on his face. I tilted my head to the side in question.  
"They're usually so friendly ... I have no idea what's gotten into them."  
His voice held a disbelieving tone.

 

Prof. Birch, Little Root Pokemon Lab (Monday) —

 

*Why are they so aggressive today? This is very weird and I know how many breeds act from all my research. What am I supposed to do? There are no other available pokemon ...*

I let my eyes sweep the room to make sure I hadn't missed a poke ball. On my desk was one. I picked it up to examine it. It was just a plain red and white poke ball.  
*I know that wasn't there yesterday ...*

I walked over to the boy and smiled slightly. I handed him the ball.  
"Here, try this one."

 

Jayden, Little Root Pokemon Lab (Monday) –

 

*It’s worth a shot,*  
I released the pokemon. It was a brown fox.

‘(Height: 4’9 Weight: 102 lbs. Appearance: a bipedal fox with a dark brown furred body, black ears and a monkey-like tail that ends in a fluffy, black fox-tailed tip. It wears black gloves and the fur around its upper legs and hips resembles black pants. It has a black blindfold over its eyes. Its tail looks very strong and it has a red band on its upper left arm)’

The pokemon came over to me and nuzzled my arm.  
“I have no idea what pokemon that is but you can take it as your starter if you want.” The professor said.  
I nodded, wrapping an arm around the cute-looking fox.

“What’s your name? I need it to register you as a trainer.” Birch asked.  
“Jayden Yakashi,”  
Birch smiled. “Good! Take this Pokedex, I just finished it last night.”  
I blinked, surprised, and slid my backpack off my shoulders.

I rummaged through it and pulled out the Pokedex I’d gotten from the abandoned building. It was black, circular, had a flip-cover, and dark blue buttons. I handed it to the professor.  
“I’ve never seen a Pokedex like this before! That’s okay, we can still use it,”  
Birch plugged a cord into the device and hooked it up to the computer on his desk.

For a while all that went on was the professor typing. The unknown pokemon started purring and I put the backpack back on and wrapped my arm around it again.  
*It’s cute at least, hope it can be useful,*  
I’d learned not to underestimate cute-looking creatures (and people for that matter).

Birch’s voice broke me out of my thoughts.  
“How old are you?”  
I raised an eyebrow.  
“Where are you from?”

I answered ‘16’ to the first question. I shook my head at the second. The other man didn’t speak for a few minutes.  
“I could put down Little Root for your hometown. Is that okay?”  
I nodded.

Birch typed some more and then unplugged the Pokedex. He walked over and handed it back to me.  
“Here you go. You’re all set for the Gym Challenge now,”

“What’s the Gym Challenge?” I asked.  
Birch explained that it was a challenge that all the regions had in which a ‘challenger’ battled the Gym leaders to get badges. These ‘badges’ were recognition for winning those battles. I nodded to let him know I’d heard and understood. At least, I was pretty sure I understood, there was so much about this place that was confusing.

I put the Pokedex in my pocket and thanked the man. I started walking toward the door but Birch stopped me.  
“Could you find Brendan for me? He’s at Route 103.”  
*Might as well …*  
“Sure,”

Then, something really strange happened. A voice I hadn’t heard before sounded. It sounded like it was coming from the fox.  
*”I am Jutsueon and my name is Cable.”*

I understood what was said but was confused.  
*It resembles an animal right? Why did it just talk?*  
‘(It spoke because it could. Your translator program - the one you got when you received your augments - is working fine. No, you are not hallucinating.)’  
*You know me too well…*  
And yes, the fact that I was (or might be) hallucinating was definitely a possibility.

I glanced over at the professor to see if he’d understood the pokemon. He just shrugged. I decided not to ask and left the lab.

As I exited the tech spoke.  
‘(There is another town nearby: Oldale.)’  
I started off toward Oldale.

 

Lasair, watching from behind fence near Lab (Monday) –

 

I watched the whole thing. I was pleased, things were going according to plan. I would track the boy’s progress through the region via the phone I’d left for him to find. It had a tracker in it that was undetectable - at least I’d been assured it was by the boss-.

I watched the professor for a minute, smirking.  
*You have no idea what you’ve helped set in motion,*  
I crept out from behind the fence, released Staraptor, and ordered her to fly me back to the abandoned building.

 

Jayden, on route to Oldale (Monday) --

 

I was making my way to Oldale town. There was some grass on the way. A sign said ‘route 101.’  
‘(There are other pokemon here,)’

*So?*  
‘(You should have Cable fight them.)’  
*Might as well see what happens,*

When a pokemon stepped into my path Jutsueon growled (a noise that managed to be both menacing and cute at the same time) and engaged it. The pokemon (which was a ‘zigzagoon’ the tech told me) didn’t stand a chance.  
*That went well,*

*What pokemon are here?*  
‘(Poochyena, Wurmple, and Zigzagoon. Their types are as follows: dark, bug, normal)’  
*And they aren’t very strong?*  
‘(They are all lower-leveled than Jutsueon.)’

‘(I suggest you see if the Pokedex can give you more information on Jutsueon.)’  
*Alright,* I thought, pulling out said device.  
I held it in front of me, pointed at the fox. A series of beeps followed.  
‘(It scanned it.)’

A voice started speaking from the Pokedex a few seconds later.  
“Jutsueon the ‘blindfold’ pokemon. Abilities: Pure Power, Adaptability  
\- This pokemon always has both abilities active. – Level 5 Gender: male Type: fighting Attacks: Drain Punch, Force Palm, Shadow Sneak, Pound … No other data at this time,”

*What are abilities?*  
I pressed a few buttons and a definition for ‘abilities’ popped up. Apparently they were ‘augments’ pokemon naturally had.   
*That doesn’t tell me what his do.*

I did a bit more searching and found the definitions for Pure Power and Adaptability.   
Pure Power: The pokemon’s attack power is doubled in battle while having this ability.  
Adaptability: Increases the same type attack bonus from 1.5 to 2.

I put the device away and turned to the pokemon.  
“Why don’t you do some training? You want to get stronger don’t you?”  
*”Yes,”*  
I smiled and started searching for an opponent for him.

\- - - 

A while later the tech spoke up.  
‘(He seems stronger. See if the Pokedex can tell you how much.)’  
*Okay,*  
The Pokedex proclaimed that he was “level 10.”  
*Good, let’s get going now.*  
Out loud I said:  
“Let’s get going,”

It didn’t take long to reach Oldale town. Route 101 was pretty small. In town a man came up to me. I groaned, seeing his overly happy expression.  
*No, no, no …*

“You’re new here aren’t you? Okay! The blue roofed buildings are Pokemarts where you can buy items. The red roofed buildings are Pokemon Centers where you can heal your pokemon when they get tired.”  
*He said all that in one breath …*

Overly happy people tended to make me feel sick. Their optimism just didn’t seem practical to me.  
“Here,” the man said before I could come up with a scathing remark to get rid of him.  
I blinked, looking at a sack he’d just handed me. Inside were some bottles.  
*Huh?*

“Those are Potions, they heal 20 HP or ‘hit points. HP is how much damage your pokemon can take before it faints … There are 10 of them in there for you.” The man said.  
*You never stop talking do you?* I thought in exasperation.

I pulled off my backpack and stashed the Potions inside. I smiled softly at the man.  
“Thanks,”  
*Hope he leaves now …*

He started talking again. This time he told me about something called a ‘PC.’ You could store pokemon in the machines. According to the man you could only carry 6 pokemon at a time which is why the PC’s were necessary.  
*He seems to know what he’s talking about at least even if he is annoying,*

I nodded to him in thanks and went into the Pokemon Center. There I walked up to the counter and the nurse asked me if I needed my pokemon healed. I smiled slightly and Cable jumped onto the counter. The nurse didn’t even blink as she took my pokemon to be healed.

A few minutes later Cable returned, his tail wrapping around my arm. I smiled at him and nodded at the nurse. I rubbed the fox’s ears then left the building.

‘(Route 103 is nearby.)’  
*Which direction?*  
The tech gave me directions and I was off again.

As I walked onto Route 103 the tech spoke.  
‘(The same pokemon as Route 101 are here.)’  
*That sucks,*  
‘(Yes, I know you like new things,)’  
*Yep,*

I walked through the grass, Jutsueon battling a few pokemon on the way. Finally I came to the end of the route where a boy was. He was facing away from me so I couldn’t tell who it was at first. He turned and I caught a glimpse of his face. It was Brendan.  
*Hell yeah,*

I made my way over to the other boy. I told him I was here to find him for Prof. Birch. He talked for a bit (I wasn’t really paying attention to what he said) then put a hand on my arm. I jerked back in surprise. His face crumpled.  
“You okay? Did I startle you?”

I nodded.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“What did you say … before?” I asked.  
“… I asked if you wanted to battle me.”

‘(You should. Battling trainers will give you experience for this Gym Challenge.)’  
*Okay,*  
Out loud I said:  
“Sure,”

“Alright! Go! Treecko!”  
*It better not attack me,*  
I smirked. “You’re up Jutsueon,”  
“What’s that?” Brendan asked.  
“A fighting type,”

* * * * *

“Tackle,”  
“Pound,”  
Before the other pokemon could react Cable’s tail snaked forward and whopped it on the head.  
*That had to hurt …*

The Treecko groaned in pain and looked at its trainer.  
“Don’t let him rattle you! Tackle again,”  
*Like that’ll help,*  
I sighed. “Force Palm,”

The attack hit Treecko in the stomach. Sparks surrounded the impacted area.  
*What happened?*  
Treecko started shaking violently.  
“Get moving! Scratch,”

It didn’t move.  
*What-?*  
‘(It cannot move. It appears to be paralyzed.).  
“You’ve lost. It’s paralyzed,” I told Brendan.  
He glared at me for a moment then looked at his pokemon.  
“You’re right,”

* * * * *

Brendan gave me 200 poke dollars for beating him. He held out a hand for me to shake after giving me the money.  
“That was a great battle. See you at the Lab?”  
I nodded, shaking his hand.  
“Yeah,”

I started off toward Little Root. I stopped at the Pokemon Center to heal Jutsueon on the way. I decided to check out the Pokemart before going back.

There were very few items to buy there. I decided to buy a few Antidote just in case. They were supposed to heal poisoned pokemon so it might be useful. I’d seen Wurmple that knew an attack called Poison sting so why not? I bought 3 Antidote then left the shop.

\- - - 

Back in Little Root I slipped into the lab. Prof. Birch called me over when I entered. Brendan was standing next to him.  
Birch smiled at me. “Thanks for finding Brendan for me. Here, take these poke balls,”

He gave me a sack. In it I found 10 poke balls. I stowed them in my pack.  
‘(These poke balls are inferior to the others you already have as they are not ‘specialized.’ Recommendation: use them first.)’  
*I’ll do that.*

‘(The ‘specialized’ poke balls may be harder to find and buy.)’  
*I agree.*  
“Here, take this too.”  
Birch handed me a square object.  
‘(That is a PokeNav.)’

A query informed me that this ‘pokenav’ had many uses. It was basically a multi-purpose piece of equipment native to this region. It had a phone and many other possibly useful features. I slipped the device in my pocket and thanked Birch before leaving.

When I made it outside the tech beeped, signaling a scan.  
‘(The closest Gym is in Rustburo City.)’  
*Okay, we’ll go there first.*

“We’re going to Rustburo first Cable,”  
*”Why, what’s there?”*  
“The first gym.”  
He nodded, nuzzled my arm, and wrapped his tail around my wrist. I looked down at the furry appendage and smiled.

I moved onto Route 101 again. A girl came up to me before I could get very far.  
“Hi! I’m May, Prof. Birch’s assistant. He wanted me to give you this,” she said, giving me a computer chip.  
I blinked at her.  
“What’s this for?”

She gave me a weird look.  
“You do have a PokeNav don’t you? Birch said he gave you one.”  
I shrugged. “Yeah,”  
“On that chip is the DexNav, an app that will tell you whether or not you’ve caught a pokemon when you encounter one.”  
I nodded. “So what, I just put this into the PokeNav … and then what?”  
I wasn’t stupid, but I had no idea how technology here worked.

“Yeah, that’s right,” May said.  
I smiled slightly and put the chip into the PokeNav. It beeped and then the message ‘new app downloaded’ flashed across the screen.  
“Great! I’ll see you around then. What’s your name?” she asked.

I chuckled slightly.  
“Jayden,”  
“Nice! Well, Jayden, I havta go, but I’ll see ya ‘round!” the girl said and then ran off.  
*That was weird …*

I stepped onto the route finally. Since I’d been here before I wasn’t planning on catching any pokemon. May tapped me on the shoulder when I was near the middle of the route.  
“Yeah?” I asked, turning to face her.  
She smiled. “Thought you might wanna know something about catching pokemon,”

I nodded for her to continue.  
“You can sneak up on pokemon. If you do the pokemon are usually stronger or have ‘special attacks.’”  
“I’ll havta try that out then,”  
She smiled. “Good! Gotta Go!”   
She ran off again.

I saw a Poochyena hiding in some grass and snuck up on it. It barked in alarm and charged at me. Before I could dodge out of the way (I was just as surprised as the dark type) Jutsueon’s tail slammed into the pokemon’s side, knocking it over. He growled menacingly (sounding very threatening and not cute at all) and glared at the other pokemon.

*”Haven’t you heard it’s rude to attack humans!”* Cable growled.  
*”What, you going to help him? He’s a human!”* the Poochyena replied.  
*”yes-“*

Before they could get into a full-on shouting match I cut in.  
“Let’s battle,”  
*”You’re on human!”*  
“Go get ‘em Cable,”

* * * * *

*”You’re going to lose.”* the Poochyena said.  
“You’re a cocky little bastard aren’t you?” I asked mockingly.  
The dark type growled and charged at me. Jutsueon’s fist met its face before it could touch me.

*”You’re an idiot,”* the fighting type said.  
Poochyena just stood there, dazed.  
‘(It knows Fire fang, which from what I can tell, is rare.)’  
*Alright I might as well capture it then,*

“Pound,”  
*”You got it,”* Cable said.  
He stepped back a little and slammed his tail into the dark type. It fell over with x’s in its eyes.  
“Nice job,”

* * * * *

I took a poke ball (a “regular” one, not a “specialized” one) and tossed it at the Poochyena. It was sucked into the ball.  
*”Why’d you catch him? He was a punk.”*  
I chuckled at that.  
“Sure he was. He knows Fire fang though which could be useful later.”  
*”Ah I see, so he’s ‘rare’ then?”*  
“Yeah,”

I went into Oldale town and healed my pokemon. I then went to Route 103 and trained Poochyena to level 5. He was pretty strong and definitely a punk like Cable’d said. I decided to call him Rascal.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's notes  
If there is an item the main character (or any character I am using) already has but can acquire through the game time line I will change it unless it's useful to have more than one. I am specifically talking about tm's because you only need one since they have infinite uses. For instance, if tm 27 shows up at say Route 113 and one of the characters already has it, I will change the item to something else.

Ages  
Jayden: 16  
Alesandro: 17  
Brendan: 17  
May: 16  
Lasair: 19  
Axel (shows up later in the chapter): 17  
\- Other characters will be the ages they are in the games. -

Pairings  
Jayden/Alesandro (both male, both human)   
Possible Jutsueon/Lucario (both male, both pokemon) later

Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show Arrow or the Movie The Hunger Games which are eluded to in this chapter.

Key:  
Xxxxx equals introductions  
"..." equals talking  
* ... * equals thinking  
* "..." * pokemon speech (only Jayden will understand it)  
* * * * * * equals battle  
')...] equals Jayden's tech 'speaking'

Pokemon nicknames:  
Cable equals Jutsueon  
Rascal equals Poochyena

* - * - CHAPTER II * - * -  
First Steps and Team Jayden vs. Rock Guru

 

Jayden, Oldale Pokemon center (Monday) --

 

After training with Rascal I ended up back in the Pokemon center healing. I was pleased how things were going so far. Both my pokemon were pretty strong and they would only get stronger. Once the healing was done I went outside.

‘(There is another route close by.)’  
*Which one?*  
‘(Route 104. It is to the west.)’  
I started off in a westward direction.

‘(You should give hold items to Rascal and Cable. … Before you ask they augment pokemon further than their ‘abilities’ do.)’  
I decided it couldn’t hurt. Rascal got the Luck incense and I gave the Big root to Cable. Once that was done I walked onto Route 102.

When I entered the route Rascal ran off.  
‘(He seems to be searching for something. I believe he will be back,)’  
*Guess there’s nothing to worry about then,*

It didn’t take long for Rascal to come back. When he did he was carrying a Potion. He dropped it at my feet and tugged on my pant leg hard. I picked up the Potion, slipped it into my pack, and looked at him questioningly.  
“What is it Rascal?”  
*”I found something, come on!”*  
“Lead the way,”

He brought me to some soil where there were brightly colored plants. I spotted what looked like fruit or berries hanging from them. I picked them and found out they were Oran berry and Pecha berry. There were 2 Oran and 3 Pecha. The tech informed me that Oran berries were the berry equivalent of Potions and Pecha berries were the equivalent of Antidotes. I stowed them in the pack and turned back to the route.

*Initiate Area scan,*  
‘(… Area pokemon: Lotad (water, grass,) Poochyena (dark,) Seedot (grass,) Wurmple (bug,) Zigzagoon (normal). Pokemon in shaking grass: Poochyena (dark,) Ralts (psychic, fairy,) Surskit (bug, water). Recommended: Ralts and Surskit.)’

*Psychic type?*  
I checked the Pokedex to see what ‘psychic’ was. It was another pokemon type: similar to ‘fighting’ like Jutsueon was, but different.  
*Sounds like a good idea.*

I looked up this ‘Ralts’ in the Pokedex. Apparently there were different evolutions (the Pokedex informed me those were other, stronger, forms) based on the gender of said ‘Ralts.’ The female Ralts evolved into Kirlia and then again into Gardevoir. The male Ralts evolved into Kirlia and again into Gallade. The female line were all psychic fairy typed and the male one became psychic fighting with the final evolution.

*I like the sound of psychic fighting types. I’ll havta try and find more of them. Might as well get the female Ralts too.*

It wasn’t too difficult to find and catch two Ralts. After that I caught a Surskit. I let both Ralts out once I’d caught the bug. I took a good look at them and came up with nicknames. The male I’d call Blade; he looked like a fighter to the core. The female I’d call Lotus for her calm demeanor.

The tech let me know there was nothing else to do in this area.  
‘(The next city – which is near – is Petalburg City.)’  
*Must be where those buildings I see are.*

\- - -

The first thing I did was heal at the Pokemon center. I scanned Surskit with the Pokedex and thought it might be better to train her later. She went into the Pc.

‘(You should check the moves for your two Ralts.)’  
A quick scan let me know they both knew the move Growl.  
*That’s it? This move doesn’t even do damage ...*  
There had to be something I could do about that.  
*What are these ‘tm’s’ the Pokedex mentions?*

I looked up tm’s. They were moves you could teach your pokemon they might not learn on their own.  
*These two should be able to learn some of the tm’s I have,*

Lotus learned Dazzling gleam and Return and I taught Blade Psyshock and Thunder bolt. There’d be more moves for them to learn later hopefully. If not, they might learn something useful on their own with training. I gave the Bright powder to Lotus and the Lucky egg to Blade; they could use a boost when fighting.

I left the Pokemon center after that. I spotted a man outside a large building when I stepped through the doors.  
‘(That large building he stands in front of is the Petalburg gym.)’  
*He must be the Gym leader,*  
I wanted a better look so I started in his direction.

When I was closer the man looked straight at me and came over.  
“Hi, my name is Norman.” He said.  
I nodded.  
“You know my kids Brendan and May. Why don’t you come in, this is the Petalburg gym, my gym.”  
He sounded proud when he said that.

I smiled a little.  
“Sure,”  
He smiled back and led me inside.

*I should challenge him for the badge here,*  
Before I could ask him for a battle he spoke.  
“I know you are probably eager to start earning badges (I know I would be too in your position) but not here. My gym cannot be challenged until you have four badges.”  
I frowned, disappointed.  
“I know, but that’s how it is.” Norman said.  
I nodded.

An awkward silence filled the room. It was broken by a boy coming into the gym. He smiled shyly at Norman. He had sandy blonde hair and wore jeans and a white t-shirt with white sneakers.  
“C-can I g-get help c-catching a pokemon?” he asked.

I shrugged and looked at Norman. The gym leader smiled at the boy and handed him two poke balls.  
“The one with the Pikachu sticker on it is a Zigzagoon I’m letting you borrow. You know how to catch pokemon right?” he asked the boy.  
The boy nodded.

“T-thanks. My name’s Wally by the way,”  
The boy looked at me.  
*What’s he looking at me for?*  
“C-can you come with me? I n-need to make s-sure I do t-this right.”  
I shrugged and nodded.

“That’s a great idea!” Norman said, giving me a huge smile.  
*That’s a little creepy …*  
“L-let’s go,” Wally said, taking my hand gently.  
I gave him a small smile and followed him as he exited the building.

\- - -

Wally took us to Route 102.  
“I-I’m going to l-look for a pokemon,” Wally said, walking off.   
I nodded.

While he did that I trained Blade and Lotus. They both learned Confusion at level 4. I stopped for a bit when they reached level 6.

I stopped just in time – Wally came up to me-.  
“Hey, ready to go back?” he asked.  
I noticed he sounded a lot less shy now.

“You got your pokemon?”  
He smiled. “Yeah! Caught myself a Ralts,” he said, releasing one from a poke ball he held.  
I smiled. “Let’s go,”

Back in Petalburg Wally and I went to the gym. Wally returned the Zigzagoon and Norman thanked me for helping out.   
I shrugged. “It was no problem,”

Wally touched my shoulder and smiled at me.  
“Can I have your PokeNav number?” he asked.  
I nodded, reading it off to him.  
Then he left.

Norman spoke before I could do anything else.  
“The Rustburo gym leader, Roxanne, uses rock type pokemon.”  
I nodded, leaving the gym.

Outside the tech did a scan and told me another area, Route 104, was nearby.  
*Sounds good,*  
I started off in the direction of the new route.

On the route I had the tech scan for pokemon.  
‘(Taillow (normal, flying,) Wingull (water, flying,) Wurmple (bug). Recommended: Taillow.)’  
I agreed.

I moved toward the grass. Rascal ran off as I reached it. I started searching for a Taillow, working with Blade, Lotus, and Cable while I waited.

Right after both Ralts reached level 8 I found one. I was staring at the small mostly blue bird when Rascal came back dragging several items. He jumped in front of me to take care of the battle. The items were Heart scale x 1, Antidote x 1, and Potion x 1.

I caught the Taillow with little trouble. He popped out of his ball after being captured. He flew onto my arm and chirped happily.  
“How does Ace sound for a name?”   
*”I like it!”*

I scanned Ace and Rascal, finding out they were level 3 (Ace) and level 5 (Rascal). Training with them was the next thing I did. I got them both to level 8 then stopped.

Cable was the next to be trained. When he was level 14 I looked around and noticed that there were trainers on this route. I battled them and earned 2152 poke dollars for winning.

When the two trainers (yes, there were only two here) were defeated I went back to Petalburg to heal. I sat down on a bench and checked my pack for items. I wanted to see if I needed to re-stock anything. There were only 5 poke balls so I decided to pay a visit to the local Pokemart to fix that.

In the shop I bought 10 poke balls. Ace told me he wanted to go back in his ball, so I recalled him. Then back to Route 104 I went.

Since I’d gotten all the pokemon I wanted from the route I turned to things I hadn’t done here last time. Rascal growled softly to get my attention.  
“Yeah?”  
*”There are more berries, follow me!”*  
I nodded, following the dark type.

There were 3 Oran berry and 3 Pecha berry. I picked them and turned to the Poochyena.  
“Good job,”

‘(The next area is Petalburg woods.)’  
I nodded, glancing around for the entrance. I found it quickly and made my way over.

When I entered the woods Rascal ran off. I could hear shouting and went in the direction of the noise. The sounds led me to a clearing.

A boy with red hair almost as long as mine was chasing what looked like a squirrel-pokemon. I watched for a few seconds then leaped into the path I thought the squirrel would take, grabbing it. It squirmed unhappily in my arms.  
‘(It is called Pachirisu,)’

I blinked down at the pokemon and shrugged. I locked eyes with the boy and walked over to him. I handed him the pokemon.   
He smiled. “Thanks. My name’s Axel.”

I nodded.  
“This little troublemaker ran off with a poke ball and ended up here in these woods.” He explained.  
I nodded again, spotting said poke ball clutched in the pokemon’s paws.  
“I’m Jayden. I was happy to help,”  
*Might as well put my superhuman reflexes to use when I can,*

Axel flashed me a bright smile.  
“Will you come back to Petalburg with me? I’d like to repay you for helping me.”  
Before I could say anything Rascal ran up with some items. I smiled, took the items, and put them away. They were Potion x 1, poke ball x 1, Paralyze heal x 1, Balm mushroom x 1, and Ether x 1.

I knelt down and ruffled the fur at Rascal’s neck affectionately. He barked happily. I looked up at the boy and nodded.  
“Let’s go,”

\- - - 

Axel took me to his room at the Pokemon center.   
“I work for a pokemon trading company called Black cell.”  
I gave him a blank stare.  
“Never heard of ‘em huh?”  
He bit his lip.

“Black cell trades pokemon from all five regions. In the future I can get you any pokemon you want.”  
I blinked several times, not having expected that.

He returned the Pachirisu to a poke ball and held one out to me.  
“Here, it’s the poke ball you helped me snag back from Pachirisu.”  
I took the offered poke ball.

I gave him a calculating look.  
“You’re giving this to me for free? Your company won’t be mad about that?”  
In my experience anyone who wanted something in a company environment (be it money, services, goods, what-have-you) never gave things away for free.  
“Yeah.”

“Normally you’ll need to have another pokemon to trade me if you want Black cell’s services though.”  
I nodded.  
“That’s a Luxury ball by the way. Why don’t you see what’s inside,” he said with a huge grin.

I chuckled slightly and released the pokemon. A dog pokemon with a mask on its face appeared.  
‘(That is Riolu.)’

The Riolu growled at Pachirisu (which must have come out of its ball when I wasn’t looking) then spotted me. It stared at me for a few minutes then approached and lightly scratched at my pant leg. I backed up a little (carefully) and crouched down to get a better look at it.

‘(It’s a fighting type.)’  
The Riolu suddenly growled in delight and jumped into my arms. I was surprised but managed to hold onto it. Instinctively I shifted the pokemon so I was cradling it comfortably in my arms.

It continued to growl in contentment. Cable wrapped his tail around my arm and tugged lightly, making me look at him.  
*”The human is looking at you funny, get up off the floor.”*  
I nodded, getting up.

I went over to Axel and thanked him.  
He smiled. “Are there any pokemon you want me to find for you?”  
I thought for a moment and shrugged.  
“I like fighting and psychic types at the moment,”

“So …?” he asked.  
“Either of those is fine.”  
He chuckled. “Here, take my PokeNav number.”  
I pulled out my PokeNav and typed it in.

“I’ll see what I can do. I’ll meet up with you later when I have something.” He said as I slipped the device back into my pocket.  
I smiled slightly. “Sounds good,”

I thought for a moment and added:  
“Thanks for the Riolu Axel.”  
“No problem, least I could do.”  
Then I left the room.

I now had Blade (Ralts, male,) Lotus (Ralts, female,) Rascal (Poochyena, male,) Cable (Jutsueon, male,) Ace (Taillow, male,) and Riolu with me. I decided I’d keep what I had. The Petalburg woods was where I went next.

\- - - 

*Initiate Area scan,*  
‘(Pokemon: Cascoon (bug,) Shroomish (grass,) Silcoon (bug,) Slakoth (normal,) Taillow (normal, flying,) Wurmple (bug,) Zigzagoon (normal,). Recommended: Shroomish.)’  
*I don’t have any grass types yet. Why’s this one so important?*

‘(It has a useful ability called Effect spore … … …  
Effect spore: The opponent has a 10% chance of being induced by paralysis, poison, or sleep when using an attack that requires physical contact against this pokemon.)’  
*Sounds useful,*  
I caught a Shroomish. Since I had six pokemon it was sent to the Pc.

Once that was done I scanned Riolu with my Pokedex.  
“Riolu the emanation pokemon. Height: 2’04 weight: 44.5 lbs.   
abilities: Steadfast, Inner focus, Prankster   
/entry/: The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.   
Gender: male level: 10.”

I smiled down at the emanation pokemon as I put the Pokedex away.  
“How do you like the name Blake?”  
There was a soft growl from the pokemon.  
*”I love it,”*

I scanned the others and there were several pokemon under level 10. I worked with Blade, Lotus, Rascal, and Ace, getting them all to level 10. Once that was done I continued on deeper into the woods.

On the way I saw a scientist with the words “devon corp.” on his lab coat wandering around in a patch of grass. I didn’t really pay attention to him until a guy in a red hood pushed him.   
*What the fuck?*

I walked over and glared at the hood guy. The scientist had fallen onto the ground and I held out a hand to help him up. He took it gratefully and pulled himself to his feet.

The hood guy glared back at me.  
“What do you want?” he asked.  
His voice was slightly gravelly and he was definitely older than me.

“He was trying to mug me! Look! He even has rope ready to tie me up!” the scientist declared hysterically.  
And yes, the hood guy did have rope attached to his belt.

I glanced at the scientist, assessing him. He didn’t appear to have any poke balls on him so I thought he probably wasn’t a trainer.  
*Well, this is just great. Can’t people stay out of trouble ever?* I thought sarcastically.

I moved my gaze back to the hood guy.  
“I’ll offer you a deal: let’s battle. If I win you leave. If you win you get to mug this scientist.”  
The scientist squeaked in fear and the hood guy laughed.  
“You’re on kid!”

“Go! Poochyena!”  
The canine pokemon popped out of a ball he was holding.  
I smirked. “Take ‘em down Blade,”  
Ralts (the male one) appeared and glared at the little canine pokemon.

* * * * *

“Howl,”  
“Teleport,”  
The guy got a funny look on his face as Blade disappeared.

I waited nearly a minute until ordering Blade to reappear.  
“Now, use Thunder bolt!”  
I said finally, the electric move doing major damage.

“Use Howl again!” the guy said frantically.  
His pokemon followed his orders to the letter.  
*Not gonna help,*

“Teleport and then use Thunder bolt on your judgement.”  
On his ‘judgement’ turned out to be 30 seconds of not being visible, becoming visible right behind the dark type, then hitting it head-on with Thunder bolt. The dark type did not get up.

* * * * *

The guy handed me some money and glared at me.  
“I may only be a Grunt, but there are more of me! You haven’t seen the last of Team Magma! We have more going on in Rustburo.”  
*Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you keep that a secret?*  
Then he left.

Footsteps alerted me to the fact that someone (the scientist I realized as I turned to face him) was coming toward me.  
He smiled. “Thanks for saving me from that hood guy. Take this for your trouble: it’s an EXP share.”  
He handed me a small device.

I blinked. “What does it do?”  
He explained it could spread the experience one pokemon obtained from battle to my entire team. All I had to do to make that happen was flip a switch on the side of the device.  
I smiled and slipped it in my pack.  
“Thanks.”

“I’ll heal your pokemon too just in case,” the scientist said, doing just that.  
I nodded and thought for a moment.  
“What was he going to steal from you anyway?”

The scientist sighed. “I was looking for a Shroomish. I must’ve said so out loud and that guy came up and pushed me.”  
I shrugged. “Weird thing to take from someone.”  
“Well, Shroomish have profound qualities …”  
And here I tuned him out.

When he stopped speaking (finally) I nodded that I understood.  
“Alright, get your Shroomish and be careful next time.”  
“I will,” he said and waved slightly.   
I left him there to do his thing.

There was only one trainer to fight in the woods. I trounced him easily (earning 1136 poke dollars total for this area). It didn’t take too long after that to reach the end of the woods.

The next area was ‘route 104 north,’ which I knew by a sign that proclaimed it. An Area scan told me there was nothing I wanted pokemon-wise. There was Wingull (a water and flying type) but it didn’t seem very strong or useful. I decided to just go through the route then, battling trainers, collecting items, and doing whatever else there was to do.

Shortly after entering it a boy ran up to me. He handed me a tm. It was tm 49 Echoed voice. I thanked him and put the tm away.

Some exploring was in order after that. I found Oran berry x 8, Cheri berry x 3, Pecha berry x 4, X attack x 1, poke ball x 1, Super potion x 1, Chesto berry x 1, Watering pail, and X defense x 1. There were several trainers and I earned 3248 for beating them all. One of the battles was a double battle against a pair of twins. I got through that with Blade and Lotus partnering up. Once all that was done I went into Rustburo city, which was the next area.

In the city I looked around in awe. It was the largest city I’d come to yet in this strange world. I walked around a little, getting a feel for the place.

When I passed the Pokemart Brendan came out of it. He was happy to see me. We talked for a bit and he asked me if we could battle later. I agreed and he left.

When he was gone I made my way into the shop. Before I could peruse the wares a man standing next to the counter came up to me. He asked if I was a trainer (which I said ‘yes’ to) and gave me a tm. It was tm 54 False swipe. I thanked him and moved on to the counter.

I bought 2 poke balls. There was nothing new here for me to buy. I exited the shop after putting them away.

The pokemon center was my next stop. I healed my pokemon. I then looked up rock types in the Pokedex.  
*Hmmm, they’re weak to grass and water along with fighting and psychic types as well …*

Because of their weaknesses to those types I thought changing my team a little would be a good idea. I changed my party to Jutsueon, Ralts (Blade,) Ralts (Lotus,) Riolu, and Shroomish. I gave the Luck incense to Cable, the Lucky egg to Shroomish, Lotus kept the Bright powder, the Soothe bell to Blake, and the Odd incense to Blade then I left the Pokemon center.

Outside the tech spoke.  
‘(I recommend you go into all the buildings: there may be items to find.)’  
*There might be people who can give me information or items too.*  
I got hm 01 Cut, Quick claw, Premier ball x 1, and Float stone from doing this.

‘(There are two areas nearby: Route 115 and Route 116.)’  
*I’ll check out Route 115 first,*

\- - -

There wasn’t much on Route 115. An item called ‘zinc’ was all I found. There were no pokemon and very little people (the only person not helpful) so I went back to the city.

When I got back there I went to Route 116.  
*Initiate Area scan.*  
‘(Pokemon: Nincada (bug, ground,) Skitty (normal,) Taillow (normal, flying,) Zigzagoon (normal,) Rusturf tunnel pokemon: Whismur (normal). Recommended: Nincada and Skitty.)’  
*Why Skitty?*

I checked the Pokedex to see why Skitty was so important when Zigzagoon (another normal type I’d been seeing) wasn’t. Apparently it had a wide range of moves it could learn and was very cute.  
*Might as well catch one,*

I then looked up Nincada in the Pokedex. Apparently it could evolve into two possible pokemon. One was Ninjask (a very fast pokemon) and the other was Shedinja (a pokemon that was very difficult to damage due to its ability Wonder guard). I would get both of those eventually. I wasn’t sure how much I’d use them (they were bug types, a type I didn’t really use yet) but it was a good idea to have a few just in case.

I caught both pokemon. The Skitty (a female) ended up in my party since I only had five pokemon with me. Unfortunately the normal type wouldn’t help a lot during the gym battle (at least, not without some tm help) so I’d put her away when I got back to Rustburo.

Once I’d caught those two I went around collecting the items on the route. I found Potion x 1, Repel x 1, and X Sp. Atk. X 1. There was nothing else to do on the route so I queried the tech to find out where this ‘tunnel’ was.

\- - - 

In the tunnel I did an Area scan. There were only Whismur (the normal typed pokemon I’d heard about from the tech earlier). I looked them up in the Pokedex and wasn’t impressed with what I found.   
*Won’t be getting one of those anytime soon,*

There were some items in here though. I located poke ball x 1 and Dire hit x 1. I put those away, looked around the cave, saw nothing of interest, then exited. I went back to Rustburo.

In the city I slipped into the Pokemon center. I healed everyone there and put Skitty in the Pc. I thought I might use her later, but now, she wouldn’t help much.

A few minutes later found me back on Route 116. I did some training, making sure the team were all level 17. I was hoping that would be strong enough for when I went up against Roxanne. Once that was done I returned and healed at the Rustburo Pokemon center.

I scanned my team with the Pokedex once they were healed. Jutsueon did not evolve, Riolu evolved with its happiness at 220, both Ralts didn’t evolve until level 20, and Shroomish evolved at level 23. When pokemon evolved they got stronger and even gained new types and abilities the Pokedex told me.  
*Might as well evolve Blade and Lotus before I challenge Roxanne,*

I checked to see if anyone could learn any new moves via tm’s next. Cable knew Drain punch, Force palm, Shadow sneak, and Pound. Lotus knew Dazzling gleam, Teleport, Confusion, and Return. Blade knew Psyshock, Thunder bolt, Confusion, and Teleport. Shroomish knew Mega drain, Stun spore, Leech seed, and Headbutt. Blake knew Blaze kick, Mind reader, Counter, and Force palm.

I taught Jutsueon Power-up punch and got rid of Pound. Lotus didn’t learn anything and neither did Blade. Shroomish learned Swords dance and got rid of Leech seed. I taught Blake Brick break and got rid of Counter. After I finished with that I walked back to Route 116.

\- - -

I’d already scoured this area for items and caught what pokemon I wanted so I didn’t bother with either.   
*Now I just have to train and evolve who I can,*

Jutsueon was first. When he reached level 20 I stopped. Shroomish was next. When he was level 20 I stopped. Neither of them learned any new moves.

Blade and Lotus were next. I taught Lotus Magical leaf at level 18, getting rid of Return. I didn’t let Blade learn anything, liking his current set of moves.

Lotus was the first to evolve at level 20. Shortly after Blade evolved. Both became Kirlia, but there were subtle differences. 

For one, Blade was a different color than Lotus. A scan from the Pokedex told me Blade was a ‘shiny’ pokemon. Other than being dark blue and slightly ‘shining’ in the sun, he didn’t seem much different than Lotus. His horns were larger than the females’ however.

The female Kirlia on the other hand was much more graceful. She danced around as she emerged from the light of evolution. She had dark pink streaks in her hair. I had no other Kirlia to compare this to, but I was pretty sure the pink streaks were unique to her.  
*Nothing’s ever boring with me is it?*

I took off my pack and rummaged inside it for the Dawn stone I’d gotten earlier. This stone would evolve a male Kirlia into Gallade. I used it on Blade and he evolved again.

He was now a psychic fighting type. I smiled at him as I went through the pack in search of a tm. When I found it I pulled it out. I taught him Brick break, getting rid of Confusion.

Blake was last. When he reached level 20 he evolved into Lucario. His new form was much taller (3’11 now) and appeared to be stronger as well. I didn’t want to change his moves so I left him be. Now I was ready to challenge the gym.

\- - -

I’d healed at the Pokemon center before coming to the gym. I earned 896 poke dollars for defeating the trainers. I went back to the Pokemon center to heal quickly before coming back in.

I made my way through the gym, seeing all the rock exhibits. I wondered briefly if Roxanne actually traveled somewhere to find them.  
*Why does that matter?* I then scolded myself.

It didn’t take long to reach the leader since I’d beaten the trainers already. Roxanne was tall for a girl (a few inches shorter than me) and had long black hair. She smiled when I approached.

“So, you come to challenge me?” she asked.  
I nodded.  
“Let’s get started then! Go! Geodude!”

I grinned wickedly. “Shroomish you’re up first,”  
“Roxanne’s Geodude vs. Jayden’s Shroomish … Begin!” the referee, who I hadn’t seen until now, exclaimed.

* * * * *

“Tackle,”  
“Dodge,”  
Shroomish just barely managed to dodge the attack.  
*Shit, didn’t know he was so slow,*

“That won’t help you. Defense curl!”  
The Geodude did something (I had no idea what) but I wasn’t willing to just wait around and find out.  
“Use Mega drain,”

The draining move made the rock shudder but it didn’t give up.  
“Tackle again,”  
“Swords dance,”

Shroomish moved around in an erratic dance that raised its attack stat.   
I smirked. “mega drain again,”  
“Don’t think you’ll win just because that’s a grass type move,” Roxanne said with a smirk.

Shroomish managed to get out of the way of the rock’s attack. This time the draining move shook the rock violently. It fell over and did not get up.

* * * * *

“That was unexpected. Your pokemon was slower than most Shroomish are so I thought you’d lose,” Roxanne said.  
I shrugged. “I trained him well,”

“Yes you did. Return Geodude! Go! Nosepass!”  
This pokemon was blue with some sort of red ‘nose’ on its face. That’s what it looked like to me anyway.

“Return Shroomish. Your turn Blade,”  
“Blade?” Roxanne asked.  
I nodded, smirking softly.  
“Gallade,” I said, watching as said pokemon appeared from his ball.

“Oh Gallade. Well, his type advantage won’t save you.” Roxanne said with a smirk.  
*We’ll see about that,*  
“Roxanne’s Nosepass vs. Jayden’s Gallade … Begin!” the referee said.

* * * * *

“Harden,”  
“Brick break,”  
Nosepass appeared to get thicker.

Blade’s attack hit the rock type directly in its face, leaving a few deep dents.  
“Harden again,”  
“Brick break,”

This happened a few more times. Each time Blade did quite a bit of damage. Unfortunately for us the rock type was still going.

“Let’s take this battle back into our favor. Rock tomb!”  
*What’s that?*

I was so curious about the move (I’d never heard of it) that I forgot to give Blade a command. He was hit by the attack (a whole bunch of rocks) and they trapped him. The rocks were basically a ‘cage’ made to do so I suspected.  
*Great,* I thought sarcastically.

The psychic fighting type panicked and started bashing his arm-blades into the rocks. I sighed inwardly and looked directly at him.  
“Listen to me Blade,”

I waited until I knew he was paying attention and then continued.  
“You need to calm down. I don’t like enclosed places any more than you do, but there is a way out of this.”

“Now, close your eyes and take a few deep breaths,”  
A few seconds later he seemed calmer.  
“Good, now use Teleport to get out of there.”

He disappeared and I smirked.  
“Let’s make sure he doesn’t get far! Rock tomb again … and use it in front of Jayden.”  
*Nice try,*

I had the Gallade Teleport around the arena a few times before giving him an attack order.  
“Teleport once more and then use Psyshock,”  
“Won’t save you! Rock tomb!”

Thankfully for me Blade’s attack combo hit first. He teleported behind the rock type and hit it directly in the back with Psyshock. Several cracks appeared along the rock’s frame then it fell over with a loud crunch.

* * * * *

Roxanne smiled as she withdrew her pokemon.  
“That was nicely done. I never would’ve thought of using Teleport like that,”  
I smiled myself, rubbing Blade’s shoulder affectionately then withdrawing him.  
“It was a split-decision move,”

“It was a good one. Let’s finish this! Go! Onix!”  
I pulled Blake’s ball from my belt.  
“Go! Blake!”

“W-oh, a Lucario. Well, this is going to be a good match up.” Roxanne said with a smirk.  
*You have no idea …*  
I nodded, hugging Blake.  
“Roxanne’s Onix vs. Jayden’s Lucario … Begin!” the referee said.

* * * * *

“Rock throw,”  
“Dodge and use Force palm,”  
Onix (which loosely resembled a snake) picked up rocks with its tail and started launching them toward Blake.

He dodged the rocks nimbly and delivered a devastating blow to the snake’s head. At least, it would have been a devastating blow on most other pokemon. Instead of falling over and staying down like I was expecting the snake got up and tossed a rock at Blake.

We were both surprised and he took the rock in the chest. He landed gracefully and glared at the snake.  
“I know, I’m annoyed too,” I said, thinking fast.  
“Use Brick break,”

“Counter that with Tackle,”  
“Dodge and use Brick break,”  
Onix tried to barrel into Blake but it was too slow.

Blake’s hit landed solidly and did more damage than the last attack.  
*Thank fuck for that,*  
“Well, you managed to land a solid hit. Don’t think it’ll happen again! Rock throw!”

“Brick break,”  
Again Blake dodged the rocks, not even needing to be told this time. He’d been like this from the beginning, knowing instinctively when to dodge and when to attack. This worked well with how I saw the battle field and we’d developed a sort of rhythm. All I had to do most of the time was give him attack commands and he’d do the rest.

Like now for instance. He landed another solid hit, this one hitting the snake’s tail. It cried out in pain and Roxanne glared at me.  
“Tackle!”  
I smirked. “Force palm,”

Roxanne blinked. “That didn’t do much last time …?”  
I nodded but didn’t reply otherwise.  
*See for yourself,*

Blake dodged the Tackle easily and slammed his fist into the snake’s head.  
“Do it now!” I said.  
He’d know what to do.

We’d worked on this before, a weaker attack then a finisher. This finisher would be Blaze kick. I knew it wouldn’t do as much damage to the rock type, but it was stunned and would have trouble dodging, so that would help.

The fiery kick hit the rock in the side of the head. It did not move. It didn’t even seem to be breathing. Of course, it had to be alive somehow (even if I couldn’t see it breathe,) so I wasn’t worried.

* * * * *

For a few minutes Roxanne just stared at her downed pokemon in disbelief. Finally she went over, stroked its head lightly, and returned it. She then walked over to me.

I hugged Blake tightly, a goofy smile on my face.  
“You have more than earned this: 2520 poke dollars, the Stone badge, and tm 39 Rock tomb.” Roxanne said as she handed me the rewards.

I nodded and glanced at Cable who’d been watching from the sidelines. He crept over (quiet as the fox he resembled) and wrapped his tail around my arm. I smiled over at him and put the rewards in my pocket.

“That badge allows you to use hm 01 Cut outside of battle. Pokemon up to level 20 when traded will also obey you.” Roxanne said.  
I nodded.  
“Tm 39 is Rock tomb, which I hope, you know the use of.”

I nodded again.  
“Good! I hope to see your name on the roster for the next gym, Brawly’s gym, when I visit Dewford town in a few days.” Roxanne said.  
I smiled. “It will be.”

“Before you go, take this bit of advice. Brawly uses fighting types: they are weak against flying and psychic types. Ghost types cannot be hurt by them.”  
I wrapped an arm around Cable. I was now holding onto both my pokemon.  
“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.”


	4. Chapter 3

Author's notes  
The Orre region does not exist in this story. The area however does exist. It is a barren desert wasteland and is called "the wastes" (by natives of the region) or "desert wasteland" by outsiders of the region. There are very few towns and even fewer hamlets there. It is sometimes referred to as the "uncharted territory."

Pokemon nicknames:  
Cable equals Jayden's Jutsueon  
Rascal equals Jayden's Poochyena or Mightyena  
Blade equals Jayden's male Ralts, Kirlia, or Gallade  
Lotus equals Jayden's female Ralts, Kirlia, or Gardevoir  
Blake equals Jayden's Riolu or Lucario  
Ace equals Jayden's Taillow or Swellow  
Drake equals Alesandro's Gabite or Gardchomp   
Claws equals Alesandro's Druddigon 

Key:  
Xxxxx equals introductions  
"..." equals talking  
* ... * equals thinking  
*"..."* equals pokemon speech (only Jayden will understand it)  
* * * * * equals battle   
'(...)' equals Jayden's tech 'speaking'

\- * - * CHAPTER III - * - *  
From Stowaway to Trainer and Coordinator 

 

Xxxxx 

^ ^ ^KY-TORA PROFILE ^ ^ ^  
Name: Yuki Nami   
Presumed name: unknown  
Age: 17  
Home region: Sevii islands, Kanto region  
Station: field agent   
Number of missions completed: 26  
Rank: field agent, highest clearance  
Specialties: covert operations (battling) covert operations (accents) memorization of long lists, covert operations and “disguise” sub-skills  
Registered pokemon: Druddigon, Gabite, Deino  
Current status: unknown, missing 

 

Alesandro, en route to Hoenn region (Tuesday) --

 

When I woke everything hurt. My body wasn't thrilled to be stuck in such a small cramped space for so long. I sighed inwardly and tried to focus on the here and now. I was good at that, just needed to stop thinking so much.

By the lack of noise and movement underneath me I deduced that the plane had landed. Either that or we were stopped somewhere for fuel.  
*Hope it's the first one. I'd hate to be stuck somewhere 'cause the idiot pilots stopped for too long,*

It must've been several hours since I fell asleep. Checking my watch let me know it'd been nearly a whole day.  
*At least I can get out and look around now. I have the skills to be sneaky if it becomes necessary.*

My watch said it was 4 a. m. Well, could be worse right? I listened for a few minutes (just to be safe) and concluded that it was now safe to get out of the tiny, cramped compartment I'd shoved myself in to get here.

I climbed out and looked around. There was no one else about so I made my way to one of the four (yes, I've been on these planes before and know) exits. I gingerly opened it (making sure not to make too much noise) and slipped out.

Outside I couldn't see much but sand. For a second I thought I was back home in the desert, but then I reminded myself I was in the region I'd said I was from, Hoenn. Get a grip Suarez!

I forced myself to focus, running a hand through my hair. I spotted something that looked like it might be a sign and concentrated, letting my eyesight adjust to the distance. It didn't take long; the enhancements were made to work fast and efficiently so they couldn't be slow.

When the sign (yes, it was actually a sign) came into focus I could see a message in bold block letters. It said: "Slateport up ahead."  
*At least I made it to a city.*

I'd heard of Slateport before. It was one of the places agents assigned to Hoenn were sent to often. Supposedly there was some kind of research being conducted here KY-tora was interested in. I could fucking care less at the moment. 

I 'un-focused' my eyes and started toward where the sign said Slateport was. It wasn't too hard to find what regular people called a 'pokemon center.' They were usually places where trainers gathered to learn information or trade pokemon. I was here for the first one. Hopefully someone could tell me where I could register to become a trainer.

I'd 'pretended' to be a trainer before. I'd never done things legitimately though and that's what I needed information on. I was going to 'pretend' again, but not because it was required. I wanted to blend in and disappear (the company could fuck themselves for all I cared) so that was the best option.

I spied a woman behind the counter who looked slightly familiar. Of course, all Nurse Joys looked slightly familiar since they were supposedly all related to each other. They all had the same face; the same hair; the same eyes even (usually).

I walked over and smiled at the nurse.   
"Where can I register to become a trainer ma'am? I jus' got into town and don' know where anythin' 'is."  
That last part was mostly bullshit, but I might as well play this up the best I could. The better the story the more information I could get.

The nurse smiled. "Welcome to Slateport! You can register as a trainer in little root Town. The professor there will help you out,"  
I smiled even wider.  
"Thanks ma'am."

"Are you going to try out Pokemon contests too? Be a Coordinator ...? If so, you can register at any of the Contest halls that are normal-ranked. In fact, Slateport is a great place to start."

I ran a hand through my hair (making sure the gesture was slightly seductive) and glanced down at my hands. This would make me seem nervous and just a little interested in her.  
"Well, I'm new to all this stuff. I was thinkin' I'd try both an' see what I like."

"You can get your Coordinator's license then and go see the professor about becoming a trainer." she said.  
I blinked a few times and cocked my head to the side.  
"What exactly is Coordinating anyway? We don' have 'tat back home."

She moved away from the counter for a moment and came back holding a booklet.  
"Here, this will tell you all about them."  
She handed the booklet to me and I opened it.

Inside Contests were described in great detail. The basic rundown was that you gave your pokemon Poffins or PokeBlocks to enhance their natural attributes (cool, smart, tough, cute, and beauty). In a Contest you would choose a pokemon that went along with those qualities (cute pokemon with cute moves for Cute Contests) and so on. You would dress them up to make them stand out more (using what the booklet called 'pokemon accessories'). 

I put the booklet in my pocket and tried to seem casual as I glanced around the Pokemon center's interior. There were benches, Pc's, a staircase going up, a staircase going down, and an operating room. Trainers gathered at the benches and Pc's, chatting mostly. I spotted a large map on the wall and went over to it.

I spent several minutes perusing the map. I found Little root easily but wanted to acquaint myself with the rest of the Hoenn region just in case. If I was going to become a trainer I'd be traveling all over the region, so it wasn't that much of a stretch to memorize most of (if not all of) the map.

After I was done I went back to speak to Nurse Joy.  
"Is there a boat going to Petalburg anytime soon ma'am?"  
"A boat leaves hourly for Petalburg. The next one's about to leave actually,"

I smiled at her. "Thanks fer 'tat."  
"No problem,"  
I then went outside to catch my boat.

\- - -

I managed to catch the boat. It wasn't that long of a ride to Petalburg. If this region didn't have so much fucking water in it I wouldn't have even needed to ride the thing. Unfortunately I didn't have a pokemon that could surf or fly with me so it was good 'ol public transportation for now.

When the boat arrived in Petalburg I walked calmly to the Pokemon center. I entered and went straight for the map. I knew the region pretty well from my earlier scouting of the map (yes, both maps were exactly the same) but I had to keep up appearances. If I wanted to look like a clueless newcomer I needed to display traits a clueless newcomer would display.

There was one thing this map did have the other didn't. Here I was closer to Little root and the scale (paper to landscape scale) was shown in greater detail. According to the map I had a few short routes (which is what the individual areas were called) to travel through then I'd be in Oldale. After going through that there was one more route then I'd arrive in Little root.  
*Thank fucking Arceus ...*

I left the Pokemon center and started toward my destination. I could go for hours and hours without stopping (one of the many enhancements I'd been required to get through the company) so walking wasn't a problem. It would take time though ...

Eventually I reached Little root. It'd been a few hours since I was in Petalburg but I wasn't tired. This was a cake walk compared to some of the easier missions I'd taken part in.

In the town there wasn't much. I could see a few houses, and a very large building, and that was pretty much it. The whole place was surrounded by trees. What is with these people and trees? Hell, trees and water seem to be the main features of this region.

I focused and could instantly see the sign next to the large building as if I were right in front of it. It said 'pokemon lab.'   
*maybe someone there can help me find the 'professor' the nurse mentioned.*

I went inside the building. A relatively young looking man with brown hair and beard was standing near a desk. There were bookcases and a few tables scattered around. The desk the man was next to had a computer and some files scattered about. If he was the pokemon professor (and I was hoping he was) those would be files on pokemon.

The man seemed preoccupied with something so I stood there and waited. When he looked up he smiled at me.  
"Are you here to become a trainer?"

I nodded an 'yes,' to that.  
He chuckled slightly. "Good, good. Check out the starters and see which one you like more."  
He gestured to the table farthest from him where there were three poke balls. I walked over to examine them.

There were three like I'd said before. Each one had a different symbol on it, no doubt to tell the newbie trainers what type of pokemon was inside. There was a leaf, a water droplet, and a flame. I picked up the ball with the flame and released the pokemon inside.

A happy cry of "Torchic!" met my ears.  
It was an orange chick. It saw me, bounced in glee, and ran over to me.

I smiled down at it, picked it up, and rubbed the feathers on its head. The man spoke up.  
"My name is Birch by the way. I'm glad he likes you and didn't attack you,"

*Attack me?*  
Out loud I asked:  
"Attack me? Aren't pokemon trained not to harm humans? It's like a code or somethin' righ'?"

The man nodded. "Yes they are."  
*That's not very helpful damnit! You’re hiding something!*  
The man nodded, seeming to be thinking to himself.  
"What's your name? I need it to register you as a trainer."

I didn't even hesitate.  
"Alesandro Suarez."  
I‘m so glad I gave the company "yuki Nami" as my name. I don't need them getting ahold of my records and finding out who I really am. If they had those records they could find me and that was the last thing I wanted ... at least not after what Jenkins had done (or tried to do).

"How old are you?"  
I snorted. "Is that a real question for registering?"  
"No, but I do need to know."  
I sighed, running a hand through my hair.  
"Seventeen,"

"That's great. Now, where are you from?"  
I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell him. If I did tell him he could use the information against me. Then again, it'd be better to have something different than what I'd told Ky-tora (the Sevii Islands, Kanto) on file.

I decided telling him was better than lying or not saying anything.  
"The Desert Wastes."  
That's what outsiders called my home region. Calling it a region was a bit of a stretch, but it was home. Natives, like myself, called it the "wastes."

Birch typed on his computer for a while. When he finished (I guessed - no hoped - this was all he'd need from me) he brought a square object over and handed it to me.  
"Take this Pokedex."

I stared down at the thing like it would suddenly sprout fangs and bite me. I'd used one before on a few missions, but never thought I'd be holding one that was to be mine legit in my hands. I forced myself to relax (hiding my reaction the best I could) and smiled at him.  
"So what's the catch? You need me ta do somethin' with this righ'?"

He nodded. "I need you to fill up the Pokedex for me. That is to say ... I need you to catch as many pokemon as you can to add more data and see as many pokemon as you can for further data."  
I grinned wickedly.  
"I can definitely do that 'seur."

There was an upside to this little errand he wanted me to do. It'd give me more legitimacy as a trainer. Besides that, having a reputation for being 'reliable' wouldn't hurt things none either.

The professor practically beamed.  
"Great! Do you have a PokeNav?"  
I shook my head.  
"No? Well, take this one then." the professor said, handing one to me.

The professor sucked his bottom lip a little.  
"Do you have a pack?"  
I shook my head once more.  
The man frowned and went over to his computer.

He started typing vigorously.  
"I just e-mailed Caroline Maple, she can help you out with the items you'll want to start your journey. Just go right over there and she'll get you some things."  
He told me where her house was, I thanked him, then left.

Finding the place was easy; it was one of three houses in town. I knocked on the door and a short woman with light blue eyes and light brown curly hair wearing a green dress answered.  
"Yes?"  
"Uhhh ... Ma'am I'm Alesandro Suarez, the professor told me to come 'ere."  
She nodded and stepped back, gesturing for me to come in.

She smiled at me. "My name's Caroline. If you could wait for a bit I'll get what the professor wanted me to give you. Feel free to sit on the couch while you wait."  
I nodded, sitting down.  
She went upstairs. 

 

Caroline, Maple residence (Tuesday) --

 

*I'm glad Birch asked for my help. A boy in need of basic trainer supplies is definitely something to get my mind off Brendan being gone. It's so lonely here without him. May's around sometimes, but she works for Birch and isn't always home ...*

I made my way down the hallway and into the room I shared with Norman. My gaze fell on the open closet and I went to it. At the bottom was a box full of supplies he'd once used. It was an assortment of old things (old, but still good and usable) and new items he and Brendan had put in there. This was our 'trainer fund' in case someone needed something or a situation like this one came up.

I hefted the box and took the steps two at a time in my haste to get back down. I couldn't keep my guest waiting for too long, that would be rude. I put the box down in front of Alesandro and told him he could take whatever he needed. 

 

Alesandro, Maple residence (Tuesday) -- 

 

I blinked at the woman.  
"Ma'am, I'm a very new trainer and don' know what I migh' need."  
"Grab some health restoratives (Potions, herbs, etc.) poke balls (all kinds - including Great, Ultra, and Luxury) hold items (they mostly look like accessories) and tm's (they're discs)." 

I pulled out Torchic's poke ball and let him out. He jumped on the floor excitedly and I picked him up. This would make me look like the insecure newbie I was trying to be. And yeah, it was nice to hold him too.

Caroline smiled and came closer.  
"Is that your starter pokemon?" she asked excitedly.  
I smiled. "Yep. Gonna call him Blaze."

She nodded encouragingly.  
"Are you going to participate in Contests too?" she asked.  
"Yes,"  
She gave me a warm smile and left.

While she was gone I started going through the box. I took Potion x 3, Super potion x 4, Hyper potion x 4, poke ball x 6, Great ball x 4, Ultra ball x 5, Luxury ball x 2, Heal powder x 3, Energy root x 4, Energy powder x 5, and Revival herb x 2. I grabbed the hold items Dragon fang, Soft sand, Flame orb, Amulet coin, Choice band, Lax incense, and Charcoal. Last I took tm's 02 Dragon claw, 06 Toxic, 10 Hidden power, 18 Rain dance, 25 Thunder, 53 Energy ball, and 56 Fling. Thankfully there was a black backpack in the box and I stashed everything in there.

I wasn't done long when Caroline returned carrying a small locked chest. She opened it and there was an assortment of brightly colored scarves along with other stuff.  
"These are all items related to Contests." she explained, holding a scarf up.  
"For instance, this Red scarf raises the cool attribute of the pokemon holding it during a Contest."

"Makes sense ma'am."  
She lifted out other items, telling me what they were each time. There were Blue scarf x 1, Green scarf x 1, Red scarf x 1, Pink scarf x 1, Yellow scarf x 1, a PokeBlock kit, and a Fashion case.

"The kit includes a PokeBlock blender and a PokeBlock case." she explained.  
I smiled slightly.  
"Each case (Fashion and PokeBlock) has some stuff inside it to get you started." she elaborated.

I put that stuff away. Caroline exited the room again. A few minutes later she returned with Pokemon food, some berries (2 each of Oran, Cheri, Persim, Tomato, Bluk, Pecha, and Chesto,) and some sandwiches. I thanked her and stowed them in the pack.

I glanced down, spotting the green and black of my outfit. It was hard to hold in the grimace I wanted to show, but I managed. Even though they weren't my KY-tora uniform, I was known for liking these colors.  
*I'll need to get a convincing disguise.*

"Ma'am, where can I buy clothing?"  
Caroline left once more and came back with a stack of neatly pressed clothes.  
"Here, you can wear this during Contests."  
She gave me the clothes, which resembled a suit somewhat.

"You can buy 'regular' clothes at a small shop in Oldale. It's nearby. Petalburg and Slateport have bigger stores with better selections though."

Caroline went off somewhere and came back with a bag. She unzipped it and handed me some water bottles and a pair of dark blue shoes. Before I could ask why she'd given me shoes she explained:  
"Those are Running shoes. They will allow you to travel faster."

I took off my black shoes and replaced them with the blue ones. The black shoes went into my pack. The water bottles also went into my pack.

I stood up and smiled broadly at the woman.  
"Ma'am, I'm grateful for all the help, but I really need to get goin'."  
"Ok. Here, put these numbers into your PokeNav." she said, giving me a piece of paper.  
I entered them in without asking why.

"You can call me if you get lost or need someone to talk to. May is my daughter and Prof. Birch's assistant. She can help you with other, trainer-related things. Brendan is my son. If you ask him I'm sure he'll battle you so you can get some experience before challenging the gym leaders." Caroline said.

I didn't need 'experience' in that area. It was a requirement to be able to battle well and win for my position as field agent with KY-tora. Or ex-position now.  
"Thanks for all the help ma'am."  
She giggled. "Call me Caroline,"  
I smiled and exited the house through the front door.

A girl ran up to me before I could get too far. She had brown hair (straight and a little darker than Caroline's) and wore a lab coat over dark blue shorts and a red t-shirt. Before I could stop myself I raised an eyebrow and snorted.  
"Who are you exactly?"

*Don't do that. That is very, very, very, very, very bad. Keep your cover up no matter what! Come on Suarez!*

The girl rolled her eyes.  
"My name's May. The professor said he sent you to meet my mom."  
*Now that I look at her she does resemble Caroline a bit.*

I nodded after a few seconds.  
"Yeah, I met her. Nice lady,"  
She smiled. "yep! I have something for you,"   
She rummaged in her small bag (which I hadn't noticed until now) and dragged out a small computer chip. She gave it to me.

"Put that in your PokeNav. It's an app called DexNav."  
I did that. May then went on to explain what the app did, how to catch pokemon (properly according to her,) and how to sneak up on pokemon. The last bit she said might be particularly useful because pokemon found by sneaking sometimes were stronger or had moves they didn't know normally.

I smirked. "That was a lot of explaining. You sure I'll remember it?"  
She glared at me playfully.  
"Well, if you don't, you can always call me,"  
Then she left.

\- - - 

I skipped over the grass on the first route (Route 101) and went straight to Oldale. The clothing store wasn't too hard to find and I perused their wares. I bought a black t-shirt, white vest with a zipper, medium blue cut-off jeans, and white sneakers. 

They would serve as my disguise. I didn't like wearing blue (it reminded me too much of the KY-tora uniforms). Up until that point I would swear to anyone that I wouldn't be caught dead in anything white. That's why these would make the perfect disguise, no one would suspect it.

I also purchased regular blue jeans, some more black t-shirts, some white t-shirts, a black vest, and some dark blue jean shorts. A black sweat-headband with a poke ball design on it joined the extra clothes. Last, I picked out a pair of white and black fingerless gloves to go with the outfit.

Once all the purchases were made I went to the Pokemon center and asked for a room. The nurse was happy to give me one. I wouldn’t be using it for long though.

I took a shower (yes, again). When I was clean I went through the clothes and chose what I wanted to wear. The rest of the clothing would go into the pack.

I chose the black t-shirt, covered it with the white vest, the cut-off jeans, and the white sneakers. The gloves also went on my hands to finish the outfit.  
*Now for the parts I hate,*

I grabbed a bottle and a small case from the pocket of the green and black clothes I’d arrived in Hoenn in. The bottle said ‘change-all’ and the case was unadorned. What these did was make sure no-one would recognize me by my hair and eyes.

I had very unique eyes and hair. My right eye was dark blue and my left eye was dark green. My hair was ashy blonde with red streaks. I liked the features, but unfortunately, they were very noticeable.

My skin might also be a problem (the chocolate-brown of the native “wastes” inhabitant) but there was really nothing I could do about it now. I opened the bottle and rubbed some of its contents onto my hands.  
*Here I go …*

The substance (slick and a weird shade of blue) went into my hair. And no, thankfully it did not turn my hair blue. Next came the case. From inside it I took out a pair of dark blue contacts and put them on.  
*Let’s see how this looks,*

In the bathroom I stared at my reflection. A boy with golden-brown hair and dark blue eyes stared back at me.  
*Well, it definitely doesn’t look like me.*

And that was the completion of my disguise. The hair ‘dye’ (that was the closest word to describe it) would last for a few weeks and then need to be re-applied. I had a few sets of the (hated) blue contacts. I hated them because they were blue, which like I said, I didn’t care for because of its association with KY-tora colors.


	5. Chapter 4

Pokemon nicknames:  
Cable equals Jayden's Jutsueon  
Rascal equals Jayden's Poochyena or Mightyena  
Blade equals Jayden's male Ralts, Kirlia, or Gallade  
Lotus equals Jayden's female Ralts, Kirlia, or Gardevoir  
Blake equals Jayden's Riolu or Lucario  
Ace equals Jayden's Taillow or Swellow  
Drake equals Alesandro's Deino   
Claws equals Alesandro's Druddigon  
Blaze equals Alesandro's Torchic, Combusken, or Blaziken

Key:  
Xxxxx equals introductions  
"..." equals talking  
* ... * equals thinking  
*"..."* equals pokemon speech (only Jayden will understand it)  
* * * * * equals battle   
'(...)' equals Jayden's tech 'speaking'

* - * - CHAPTER IV * - * -  
Dewford Town and the Coming of Fruit

 

\-   
I don't need to sleep as much as the average human because I have the tech. It allows me to stay up for 24 hours or more if I wish. That's what I'd been doing since I got to this strange place; staying up because I didn't feel like sleeping.  
-

 

Jayden, Rustburo, 5 a. m. (Tuesday) --

 

I left the gym. Outside I saw a guy in a red hood running from a large building.  
*The one in the woods really wasn't kidding was he? Why is Team Magma here though? What are they after?*

'(That's the Devon Corp. building.)'  
*The guy probably stole something then,*  
There was a man in a lab coat (presumably a scientist) pursuing the hood guy. He was going so slow that there was no way he'd catch him.

I went to the Pokemon center and healed. There was nothing else to do here so I went back outside. The scientist noticed me and came over when I exited.

He put his hands on his knees and panted a little before speaking.  
"That guy from Team Magma took something called the Devon Parts."   
I shrugged and started walking away. Before I could get far he grabbed my arm, said they were very important, and practically begged me to help him get them back.

I sighed. "Fine," I agreed reluctantly.  
He smiled widely. "He went that way!"  
He started off toward Route 116. I rolled my eyes and followed.

\- - -

I'd already been to this route before so I knew there was nothing more for me to do here. I looked around, saw no sign of the hood guy, and glared at the scientist. He backed away and glanced around nervously.  
"W-why don't you check the tunnel ..."  
I growled, ran a hand through my hair, and glanced at the tunnel entrance.

I concentrated (blocking everything out but what I wanted) and could hear sounds coming from the tunnel. I had much better hearing than the average human. I'd been here long enough that I could tell the sounds weren't coming from a pokemon. It sounded like someone was moving around in there.

I glared at the scientist again.  
"If he's not there I'm stopping this search." I assured him.  
He nodded and gulped.  
"Okay,"   
I moved toward the tunnel and went inside.

I stopped just inside the cave and closed my eyes. I listened for a few minutes then opened them again. I'd been able to pinpoint exactly where the non-pokemon sounds were coming from. I had my direction so I pursued it.

I spotted the hood guy next to a wall a little way in. I approached and he smirked as he let his eyes sweep over my body.  
"You look very weak and girly." he remarked.

I smirked. "If I'm so weak why not fight me? You'll be the one who looks bad if you pass up this opportunity for an easy win,"  
He smirked. "Bring it on!"

"Go! Poochyena!" he exclaimed as the familiar dark type appeared.  
*What is it with these guys and Poochyena?*  
"Cable you take this one,"  
The Jutsueon popped out of his ball, wrapped his tail around my arm briefly, then stepped in front of me.

* * * * *

"Tackle!"  
"Power-up punch,"  
Cable rushed over to the bite pokemon and slammed his fist into its head.

The dark type fell over and shakily got to its feet.  
"Bite!"  
*Why are you even trying? You're pathetic,*  
he was literally giving it no strategy to use. Whenever I ordered an attack his pokemon almost seemed surprised.

"Power-up punch,"  
'(Every time you use that attack it raises Jutsueon's attack stat.)'  
*Good to know. I'll havta remember that for later.*  
The attack hit Poochyena in the side this time and it didn't get up.

* * * * *

I got 1040 poke dollars for winning. The hood guy was very angry after having lost to me.  
"What the fuck???!" he exploded, trying to punch me.

I reacted quickly and put him into a submission hold. I had one arm pressed to his throat and my free hand was gripping both his wrists tightly. His eyes bulged out and he tried to kick me. I let up on his throat only slightly and he whined in terror.

Hearing that made me increase my grip, my hand now squeezing his wrists with bruising force and my arm now choking him. I glared at him and he closed his eyes. I pressed myself closer, trapping him there with my weight.

A few seconds later he sputtered and tried to speak. I made sure my grip on his wrists was good and released his throat.  
"P-please let ... me ... go."

I scoffed. "Now why would I do that?"  
He squeaked in fear and gave me pleading eyes.  
I growled. "You can leave if you return what you stole and don't show your face around these parts again."

I tightened my grip on his wrists 'till I could hear bones grinding together while I waited for an answer.  
He nodded frantically. "Ok ok! You can have them!"  
I smirked. "You better not be lying to me,"

"I'm not!" he cried.  
I let him go, stepping back to give him a little room. He took the parts from his bag and dropped them on the ground. 

I let my gaze fall on him once more.  
"Now, was that so hard?"  
He shook his head. "Gotta go!"  
And then he left.  
I picked up the parts, put them in my pack, and left too.

The scientist gave me a questioning look when I walked over to him.  
"What did you do to that guy? He was terrified." he asked.  
I shrugged. "Got him to listen is all,"  
What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. We went back to Rustburo after that.

In the city the scientist led me to Devon Corp.'s building. The scientist stopped a little way into the lobby and asked me if I had the parts. I glared at him (hadn't I just done the work to get them back?) and pulled said item out of my pack.

I handed it to him.   
"Thank you! Thank you!" he said.  
I shrugged.  
"You saved the company," he told me.

I rolled my eyes.  
"Take this Great ball for your trouble," he said, giving me the ball.  
*That's it? I saved the company and you only give me a Great ball?!*

Before I could voice my dissatisfaction a man in a top hat came down one of the staircases. There were two on the first floor (I'd explored this building while searching for items earlier) and he came down the left-most one from where I stood.  
*Who's he?*

The man walked over and smiled at me.  
"I am the President of Devon Corp. Mr. Stone."  
I nodded.  
"Is this the boy you found to help you?" he asked, turning to the scientist.  
The scientist nodded.

"I would like to see you in my office young man." the hatted man said.  
I shrugged. "Lead the way ... sir,"  
I added the last part reluctantly, but had no idea how to address him. He moved to the elevator, pressing the button. When he entered I followed.

In his office he turned and grinned at me.  
"What's your name boy?" he asked.  
"Jayden Yakashi,"  
"Well, Jayden, I must thank you for recovering those parts. ... On behalf of the company I thank you."

He nodded to himself.  
"May I see your PokeNav?" he asked.  
I didn't even think about it: just took it from my pack and handed it to him.  
"Good! This won't take a moment ..." he said, putting a computer chip into said device.

A few minutes later he gave it back to me.  
"I've given you the app BuzzNav," he informed me.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"It is a sort of news-gathering app that will tell you what's going on in an area."

"I was wondering ... Can you do a favor for me?"  
I put the PokeNav away then looked at him. Looked way up actually. He had to be at least 6'4 or '5.  
"What is it?" 

"Can you take a letter to my son Steven in Dewford?" he asked.  
I nodded for him to continue.  
"I would go myself, but I have lots of things to do around here. Its contents are not something I trust my employees with." he explained.

*Might as well, I am going there anyway.*  
I smiled slightly. "Sure,"  
"Great!" he said, taking an envelope from his desk.  
He handed it to me and I left the office - then left the building-. 

\- - -

A little while later found me in Rustburo. I healed up at the Pokemon center then decided to check out the shop. The shopkeeper'd told me earlier that items were stocked based off of what gym badges I had, so there should be more to choose from now.

There was indeed more to choose from. I bought Paralyze heal x 2 and Great ball x 3. Nothing else seemed very useful so I left the shop.

There wasn't really anything else for me to do in the city.  
'(There is a gym in Dewford town: Brawly's gym. You must pass back through Petalburg woods to get there.)'  
*Okay,*

Getting through the woods wasn't difficult. I saw several areas where it would be beneficial to have hm 01 Cut, but I didn't feel like teaching it to anyone. Because of this I was able to reach the other side very quickly. 

Route 104 greeted me on the other side.   
'(There is a shack you did not explore earlier here.)'  
I glanced around and yes, there was a shack.  
*Why didn't I notice that before?*

I went over to the shack's door. I was about to knock (someone might live here) when the door creaked slightly and opened a little.  
"Come on in. Sorry, I've got a little situation here," an old man said.  
I shrugged and entered as he stepped aside and opened the door wider.

There wasn't much in the shack. A bookshelf, a rather large table, and a bed seemed to be the main features. A bird was flapping around the room. I recognized it as a Wingull.

AS I watched the man started chasing the bird pokemon.  
"Peeko come back!" the man exclaimed.  
I shook my head in amazement.  
*I'm so glad none of my pokemon act like that,*

I observed the scene for a few minutes then chose to intervene. I glared at the bird, ran over to where I was pretty sure it'd fly next (I'd watched the thing after all,) and snatched it out of the air. The bird was startled and let out an annoyed squawk.

I rolled my eyes and moved to stand in front of the man. I held out my hand and he took the pokemon.  
"Thanks. My name's Mr. Briney."

I nodded.  
"I can take you somewhere on my boat. I'll do it for free since you helped me out,"  
I smiled. "Where can you take me to?"

He smiled back. "Dewford or Slateport."  
'(Slateport has no gym but there is a gym in the town after it.)'  
"Take me to Dewford,"  
I needed to go there anyway and since I had no way of crossing the sea this was very convenient.

Cable and Blake popped out of their balls at that moment. I smiled at the two fighting types.  
"We're going to Dewford. This man (Mr. Briney) is taking us in his boat." I explained.

\- - -

The ride was short. In less than fifteen minutes we'd arrived.  
"Time to get out! If you need to go somewhere else just come back and let me know,"  
I nodded that I'd do that and started toward Dewford.

He'd brought me to an island that 'contained' Dewford town. There was a cave, some long stretches of beach, and the town itself on said island. The town was first priority, especially the gym.

The gym was where I went first. Before I could go inside a man wearing a floppy green hat and carrying a fishing pole came up to me. He smiled and handed me a fishing rod.  
'(That's an Old rod,)'

I smiled, put the item in my pack, and moved around him. He followed me, standing in front of the gym's doors.  
"Brawly, the gym leader, is battling another trainer at the moment. He won't be done for a while," the man said.  
"Thanks for the info," I said, walking away.

*Might as well explore the area ...*  
I received a Silk scarf from a little girl in one of the houses. I found a Super repel lying on the beach nearby. The tech said it was Route 107.

Route 106 was close by, so I went there next. An Area scan informed me there were no pokemon on the route. There were trainers though: 3 of them. I got 2224 poke dollars for defeating them.

There were some items lying around. I picked up Heart scale x 1, Stardust x 1, Protein x 1, and poke ball x 1. I stowed everything in my pack and glanced around to see if there was anything else to do.

I could see a cave off to the left. In fact, one of the trainers I'd battled was leaning against its outer wall. I went there next.

Inside the cave I had to blink several times to adjust to the low lighting.  
*Woulda never needed to do this before ... As useful as sight is it can make me very slow sometimes.*

Not too far in a man ran up to me.  
"You shouldn't go in any further without this! Here, it's tm 70 Flash." he said frantically, waving his arms.

I nodded and gestured vaguely.  
"You said here 'as in here it is' but never showed me anything."  
He blushed and took a small disc from his pocket.  
"Sorry about that! Here's the tm." he said as he held it out.

I nodded, thanked him, and placed it in my pack. I had no idea if it'd really be needed, but if it was, I'd deal with it when the time came. There didn't seem to be anything else to do in the cave at the moment so I left. 

As I walked out of the cave I looked up at the sky. I could see a large object flying toward Dewford.  
*Wonder what that is? It looks way to big to be any flying type I've seen,*  
Instead of staying to watch it get closer I kept going.

When I was almost to Dewford there was a loud crash. It sounded like it came from the direction I'd just been. I turned around and saw a large 'thing' on the ground. Curious, I started toward it.

As I approached the tech spoke.  
'(That is a pokemon ... the pokemon ... Tropius.)'  
The 'pokemon' reminded me a lot of a very large tree.   
*What type is it?*  
'(Tropius is a grass flying type.)'

'(There is more,)'  
*More? What else could there be?*  
'(It is injured.)'  
*Oh ...*

I reached the large pokemon and examined it. Up close it still reminded me of a tree but the tech had a more colorful description.  
'(Tropius is a large sauropod-like pokemon with a brown body. Its chest and head are wrapped in green leaves. There are larger green leaves on its back.)'  
There didn't seem to be any visible injuries I could see.

When I came within a few feet of it (I'd gradually gotten closer as I'd checked it over) the tree-like pokemon screeched loudly. I was familiar with pokemon enough at this point to know it was screeching in pain. My response to the incredibly loud noise was to cover my ears. It was deafening - much louder for me than the average person-.

Eventually the noise died down. It'd seemed like one continuous echo there for a while. I scanned the pokemon over (with my eyes not a device) and finally saw what was wrong. 

There was a large bloody gash (probably several inches long) on its neck. At least I thought that was its neck - it was near what looked to be the head-. I slid my pack off my shoulders and rummaged inside, pulling out a Super potion. Maybe I could use it to help heal the pokemon.

I glanced at the pokemon as I held up the Super potion. It hissed in pain but didn't fight. Encouraged by this I moved forward and leaned up, barely able to reach the neck where I then sprayed some of the restorative on it. The Pokemon was partially lying down so that helped too.

Suddenly, there was a large set of leaves covering me. I don't just mean 'big' I mean huge. My first instinct was to fight - get out of there-.  
*It's injured, don't freak out,*

*Well, maybe I can put it in a poke ball and get it back to the center,*  
"Can I put you in a poke ball? I just want to help - will get you to the Pokemon center where the nurse can look at you."

*"Why should I trust you? You ... could hurt ... me like the ... other humans ... did."*  
I figured the pauses were because it was in so much pain.

"I'll make sure you get cared for. That's all I want," I explained.  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
*"... Alright,"*

I smiled slightly and fished a poke ball from my pack. I 'caught' the pokemon. Then I walked to the Pokemon center.

Inside I rushed up to the counter.  
"Nurse Joy can you help me?"  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I found an injured Tropius outside,"

She nodded. "Do you have it with you?"  
I took the ball from my pocket and placed it on the counter.  
"Here,"  
"I'll take care of it don't worry," she assured, taking the ball.

She turned and gestured to a pink pokemon I hadn't noticed until now.  
"Chansey, take this pokemon outside. I'll be there in a bit to examine it." she instructed.  
The pink pokemon chirped a quick *"Yes ma'am!"* and left.

The nurse turned back to me and smiled softly.  
"We'll take care of it. Why don't you sit down? This could take a while."  
I nodded, going over to some couches (this center had couches rather than plain benches like others I'd been to) and sat down to wait. I pulled out my Pokedex, intending to study pokemon while I waited.

\- - -

Sometime later the nurse called my name. I looked down at the Pokedex and blinked. It'd been two hours.  
*Didn't feel like that long,*  
I got up, put the Pokedex away, and made my way to the nurse.

"He's doing better. Would you like to see him?" she asked when I got there.  
I smiled.   
"Sure,"

"Follow me," she said, starting to walk away.  
I followed. I could hear two laser-like sounds as I walked. Suddenly, Blake and Cable were beside me. I smiled at them and kept moving.

The nurse led us to the back door of the center and opened it. We all went out. There was a small pond, some grassy areas, and some dirt areas. That's what I noticed first anyway.

She led us to a copse of trees. Tropius was lying on some soft looking grass a few feet away.  
The nurse smiled over at the pokemon.  
"He's fine. He just needs some rest and a good trainer to take care of him."

There was silence for a few minutes. I was letting my eyes roam the pokemon's body for injuries (thankfully finding none) and the nurse was staring off into space.  
Joy broke the silence.  
"Did you see anyone he belongs to?"

I shook my head. "No. I just put him in a poke ball to bring him here."  
She smiled. "Alright. It's okay, you can approach him, he's healed up now," she urged.

I started forward. Before I could get too far the pokemon lunged forward and I was trapped beneath its wings. I'd almost panicked the last time this happened (enclosed spaces were not my friends at all) and had managed not to because of the urgency of the situation. Things weren't like that now.

I grit my teeth and clenched my fists, trying not to react too much.  
*gotta get outta here, gotta get outta here, gotta get outta here!*  
It felt like those wings were not only trapping me in, but getting closer - like I would be stuck in one place forever if I didn't do something about it.  
*Move damnit!*

Growling from Blake and Cable was the only thing that broke me out of my thoughts. They both sounded angry. The Tropius made a purring noise and stepped back. I found myself shaking a little - it was much better now though since I wasn't "trapped" anymore-.

I tried to move and almost fell over. Cable's tail steadied me around the waist. I smiled gratefully at the fighting type. Blake growled at the tree-like pokemon and strode forward, anger in his eyes. I shook my head at him and he backed off reluctantly.

I turned my attention to the tree-like pokemon.  
"Why did you do that?"  
A few seconds went by then the pokemon answered.  
*"I was trying to thank you. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."* Tropius said.

I blinked several times and shook my head in disbelief.  
"I felt trapped underneath your wings. I guess 'scared' is a good description."  
*"Are you alright?" Tropius asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah, now that I'm not 'trapped' anymore."

Tropius purred. *"What do you plan to do with me?"  
I blinked and looked up (way way up) at where I thought his face was.  
"Why do you want to know? I don't want to keep you: I was planning to release you. I 'caught' you so I could help you,"

The Tropius hummed for a while, not really an answer in my opinion. I was about to leave when something fell off the pokemon. I lunged forward and snatched whatever it was out of the air on instinct. It was a piece of fruit-? 

Tropius purred again. *"Would you consider taking me with you?"*  
I thought for a moment, biting my lip softly.  
"If you wish to come with me I won't stop you,"  
More purring. *"I wish to come with you."*

*He'll need a name ...*  
"How does Midori sound for a name?"  
*"What does it mean?"* Tropius asked.  
"Green,"  
*"I like it,"*

*"Is there someone I could fight close by? I would like to do some training."* Tropius asked.  
"I'm going to the gym now. There'll be plenty of pokemon to fight there."  
*"Good, I will come with you,"*

I nodded. "I'll need to put you in a poke ball for now. You're too big to fit through the door."  
*"That is fine,"*  
I did so, pocketing said ball, and going back inside the center.

I thought about what I'd been told of Brawly's choice in pokemon.  
*Fighting is weak against flying and psychic,*  
I chose to bring Cable (fighting,) Lotus (psychic, fairy,) Blade (psychic, fighting,) Blake (fighting, steel,) and Midori (grass, flying). I dropped off Shroomish in the pc, healed everyone, and went to the gym.

Inside I battled three trainers and earned 1908 for beating them. Everyone was at least level 20 so I didn't think I'd need to do any more training before the gym battle. I went back and healed then returned to the gym to face Brawly.

\- - -

Brawly was a guy with light blue hair wearing green swim trunks and flip-flops. I noticed that he had large muscles and might've been interested in him if I weren't about to challenge him to a battle.  
"Well, nice to see another challenger!"  
*That's right, he was battling someone else when I tried to come in earlier,*

I shrugged.  
"You know Brendan Birch? He was in here earlier." Brawly asked.  
I smiled slightly. "Yeah,"  
He winked. "He was real good man. Barely beat me, but I haven't seen pokemon trained so well in a while. Think you can compete?"  
I smirked in answer.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's get started! Go! Machop!" Brawly exclaimed.  
'(Machop is a relatively weak fighting type.)'  
"You're up first Blake,"  
"Blake?" Brawly asked.  
I smirked at him again, not feeling like answering with words.

"What is that pokemon called?" the referee asked as the Lucario appeared beside me.  
"Lucario,"  
"Okay ... Brawly's Machop vs. Jayden's Lucario ... Begin!" said the referee.

* * * * *

"Seismic toss,"  
"Brick break,"  
Blake nimbly dodged the other fighting type's attack and landed his own.

Machop took a direct hit from it and fell over.  
"Get up! Use your Karate chop!"  
*Well, that's creative ...* I thought sarcastically.  
"Mind reader,"

"What will that do? Karate chop again!"  
I hadn't even told Blake to move but he managed to dodge both attacks without being ordered to. I could tell he was using Mind reader and smirked.  
"You'll see. Blaze kick!"

The flaming kick hit the other pokemon in the chest and it flew back several feet. It shakily got to its feet. It didn't look like it'd last much longer.  
"Let's finish this! Bulk up,"

*Seriously? That's a stat boosting move ... How will it be a 'finisher?'*  
"Mind reader,"  
"Strike now! Seismic toss!"

Blake dodged out of the way with no trouble.  
"Blaze kick,"  
This time his flaming foot hit Machop in the side. It did not get up.

* * * * *

"Return Machop. That was a great work-out! Let's continue! Go! Makuhita!"  
A mostly yellow pokemon wearing boxing gloves popped out of the ball.  
'(Also a relatively weak fighting type,)'

Cable stepped forward, giving Blake a glare. They stared at each other for a moment then the Lucario backed off, coming to stand next to me.  
*What was that about?*

I wanted to ask one of them about it but thought better of it. The only human I'd been around who'd heard me have a conversation with them seemed to not understand what they said. Well, there was the nurse, but she didn't really count. She probably heard trainers 'speak' to their pokemon all the time.

"I've never seen that pokemon before," the referee said.  
"Jutsueon, fighting type,"  
"Don't think just 'cause it's a fighting type you'll win. Mine's got bigger muscles!" Brawly said.  
I smirked. "I'll make you eat those words."

"Bring it on!" Brawly exclaimed.  
I rolled my eyes, he'd see what I meant.  
"Brawly's Makuhita vs. Jayden's Jutsueon ... Begin!" the referee said.

* * * * *

"I hope you don't have any items equipped to your pokemon. Let's take 'em out Makuhita! Use Knock off!"  
I knew from my studies Knock off was a move that made a pokemon's hold item (the pokemon hit by attack) useless during a battle.  
*That's just great ...*

"Dodge and use Shadow sneak,"  
"What-?" Brawly asked as Cable disappeared.  
I smirked. "Just the power of a move he can learn. Strike now!"

A shadow appeared behind Makuhita and slammed into it. The yellow pokemon fell over and for a second I thought that would be it. Cable jumped out of range though and I knew it wasn't over yet. He had excellent instincts, I knew that from training with him.

"Bulk up!"   
"Power-up punch. Make sure you stay out of range,"  
This meant to use Shadow sneak (the 'stay out of range' part) and Power-up punch as a combo. Shadow sneak would be used for evasion and not actually attacking, so Power-up punch was more effective in that instance. Power-up punch being a relatively weak attack except for when used in succession.

The first wave of punches hit and knocked Makuhita down again. It got up very slowly.  
"Once more,"   
This time the fighting type (his not mine) stayed down when it was hit.

* * * * * 

I smiled at Cable as he ran toward me. He wrapped his tail around my arm and squeezed tightly. I ran a hand over the tip and tugged gently, a sign for him to let-go. He was reluctant but did so.

"Time to finish this up! Return Makuhita! Go! Hariyama!" Brawly said, making the proper ball changes.  
Hariyama appeared to be a larger version of Makuhita with a mostly dark blue color scheme.

'(This one might be trouble.)'  
*Why?*  
'(It is a fighting type as well but much stronger than either of the others.)'  
*I'll keep that in mind.*

"Midori you finish this!" I said, tossing his ball in the air.  
The tree-like pokemon turned to look at me (at least I thought he was doing so) then curled his neck in what I could only describe as a menacing fashion. It was odd, I never thought a tree could be so intimidating.  
"What's that?" Brawly asked.  
"Tropius,"

"Never heard of it. Looks like it might be a grass type though. Not gonna help you!" Brawly said.  
I chuckled. *You have no idea do you?*  
Out loud I said:  
"He's just what I need to win."

"Riiiight," Brawly said sarcastically.  
"Let's get started leader. Brawly's Hariyama vs. Jayden's Tropius ... Begin!" the referee said.

* * * * * 

"Alright! Start things off with Body slam!"  
"Razor wind, dodge that,"  
Body slam was a move that could deal 90 hp damage so dodging it was imperative.

Tropius appeared to be thinking hard as it dodged out of the way. It was surprising just how fast he really was.  
"What gives man? No attack?" Brawly asked.  
I smirked. "Strike now!"

The attack landed dead-on - doing massive damage-. It was essentially blades of wind. Unfortunately for us it needed to be 'charged up' before being used. Thankfully I'd thought of a way to deal with that: teaching him to dodge out of the way of oncoming attacks while it charged.

"Don't let him get you down! Force palm!"  
*Shit,*  
I knew from experience since I used the move myself it could be pretty damaging. If he was lucky it might even paralyze Midori.

"Dragon dance, dodge,"  
"You're really going to dance right now?" Brawly asked incredulously.  
I chuckled. "Yep,"

The move wasn't technically a dance. At least, not a dance in the sense he probably meant. It was meant to raise Midori's attack and speed stats.  
*Good luck fighting him now,*

"Body slam,"  
"Razor wind,"  
*We didn't fall for that the first time, what makes you think it'll work now?*

This time Tropius flapped his wings and hovered near the ceiling to dodge.  
"Hey, that's cheating!" Brawly said, visibly shaking with what I thought was anger.  
I rolled my eyes. "No, it's not. You never banned flying types from your gym,"  
"W-what?"

I smirked. "Take your shot,"  
The wind blades slammed into Hariyama hard, sending it to the other side of the gym.  
"Hariyama let's finish this! Bulk up, Force palm!"  
*I seriously hope that's not a combo,*

"Dragon dance, Gust,"  
After performing the dance Tropius flapped its wings and landed on the ground. He purred softly and flapped them some more, kicking up wind he shoved in Hariyama's direction.

The fighting type was struck by the wind and flew into a wall. The sound of impact was so loud I covered my ears and winced. Of course, everything was loud to me, but this was particularly bad.

The pulsing beat of wings was the first thing I heard when I removed my hands. I blinked and glanced around. The fighting type was on the ground not-moving.  
*So ... we won-?*

* * * * *

The gym was silent for a few moments. I walked up to Midori and stroked his back affectionately. Blake came over and lay his head on my shoulder. Cable wrapped his tail around the Lucario and stared straight ahead.

"You won. I gotta tell ya, I'm shocked man. You did much better than I expected." Brawly said, shaking my hand vigorously.  
I smiled.  
"Here, these are yours." he said, giving me some money, a disc (tm) and a badge.

The tech quickly scanned and counted the money.  
'(That is 5760 poke dollars.)'  
"That's tm 08 Bulk up. You can use it to raise your pokemon's stats. The badge is the Knuckle badge, your proof of winning here," Brawly explained.  
I nodded.

"With that badge all traded pokemon you own up to level 30 will now obey you." Brawly continued.  
"Good,"  
"Yeah. Look man: I got a little advice for ya. The next gym, the Mauville gym's led by Wattson. He uses electric type pokemon."

I looked at Brawly.  
"Good to know,"  
I slipped the things he'd given me into my pocket.

I returned Midori to his ball and was about to leave when Brawly spoke up.  
"Hey Jayden!"  
I turned around. "Yeah?"  
"If ya wanna catch some waves sometime come back here and we'll do that!" Brawly said.  
I smiled a little. "Sounds good,"  
Then I left the gym.

Back in Dewford I healed my pokemon at the Pokemon center. I decided to keep the pokemon I had with me. Now it was back to Granite cave for me. That was the only place Steven could be, I'd searched the entire island and not found him anywhere so far.

\- - -

'(There might be more to do in here,)'  
The advice hadn't come at a better time; I was just entering the cave.  
*Maybe,*

*Initiate Area scan,*  
'(... pokemon: Abra (psychic,) Geodude (rock, ground,) Makuhita (fighting). Recommended: Abra.)'  
*Sounds good to me.*

I caught a male Abra. I already had a psychic type in Lotus and Blade, but it never hurt to have more. After all, I was liking the two psychic types I did have so far.

After doing that I explored the cave. There were no trainers or items on the first floor. It took me a little bit, but I figured out how to get to the next floor via a set of stairs.

The second floor was a large cave (ha ha a cave within a cave). Inside I spotted a man with silver hair. He seemed to be a few years older than me and there was a metallic dog-like pokemon standing next to him.

I walked over to him.  
"Are you Steven Stone?"  
He smiled. "Yes. This little guy is Miki my Aron."

I nodded. "I have a letter for you,"  
He smiled. "Who's it from?" he asked.  
"Your dad - Mr. Stone - asked me to deliver it," I said, taking the letter from my pack.  
I handed it to him.

"Thanks. Sorry, I don't know your name,"  
"It's Jayden Yakashi,"  
He beamed. "So! You're the famous Jayden. I've heard a lot about you on my travels." he said.

I nodded.  
"In the future I'd love to battle you. From what I've heard you're really good." he continued.  
I smiled. "That'd be great,"

He read off his PokeNav number and I typed it in. Then he rummaged in his pack for something.  
*What's he looking for?*

Finally he pulled out a small disc and handed it to me. It was a tm.  
'(That's tm 51 Steel wing.)'

"That's tm 51 Steel wing. Use it well. I'll see you 'round Jayden,"  
Then he left. I smiled, put the tm away, and left as well.


	6. Chapter 5

Author notes  
I‘m going to change a few game mechanics so I better say this now. Unless a pokemon doesn't seem obvious for it the moves Fly (hm 02) and Surf (hm 03) will be usable outside of battle without the proper badges. Pokemon will be able to surf or fly without needing the hm's at all. there will be exceptions of course.

Known water types this will affect: Anything that is not water typed first (meaning rock with a secondary water type) won't be able to use the move outside of battle. All water starters, the poli line (wag, whirl, wrath, toed) pokemon with the water and ice dual typing and the dragons that have "water" as part of their type will be able to surf without the move. Pokemon that can learn Surf but aren't actually water pokemon (the Aggron line, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Sneasel, etc.) will need to learn Surf with the hm and are subject to the regular game rules.

Known flying types this will affect: Most secondary bird evolutions (unless it’s stated they cannot fly already) will be able to fly without the move (such as Pidgeotto, Staraptor, Fearow, etc.). I do this because I see most of the first form flyers (Spearow, Pidgey, Starly, Pidov, etc.) as too small to fly and carry a person around. Ones that won't be able to fly are those flyers with the flying rock combo (with the exception of Aerodactyl since we know that can fly). If I choose to use something that's an exception I'll mention it.

Known pokemon this "breaking the rules" affects so far: Tropius (Jayden's) and Swellow (which Jayden doesn't have yet but will get once his Taillow evolves). Am working on something for Alesandro but not sure what it'll be yet. He'll get something for surfing for sure though.

Alesandro game changes  
Alesandro will go through the game just like Brendan and Jayden (main story line) but there are changes. For instance, he won't get the same items they do. For my purposes, most items will be picked up by Jayden first (unless Alesandro comes to a city Jayden hasn't visited yet) and Alesandro won't have access to them. There are a few exceptions to this that will become obvious right away. Alesandro is doing contests and the gym challenge, which is somewhat non-canon if you go by manga or tv show and not game.

Additional note: I messed up some of the nicknames before. What's used in this chapter is what's correct and will be used for the rest of the story.

Pokemon nicknames:  
Cable equals Jayden's Jutsueon  
Rascal equals Jayden's Poochyena or Mightyena  
Blade equals Jayden's male Ralts, Kirlia, or Gallade  
Lotus equals Jayden's female Ralts, Kirlia, or Gardevoir  
Blake equals Jayden's Riolu or Lucario  
Ace equals Jayden's Taillow or Swellow  
Midori equals Jayden's Tropius  
Drake equals Alesandro's Deino  
Claws equals Alesandro's Druddigon  
Blaze equals Alesandro's Torchic, Combusken, or Blaziken

Pairings:  
Jayden/Alesandro (both male, both human)  
Jutsueon/Lucario (both male, both pokemon) - coming soon -

Key:  
Xxxxx equals introductions  
"..." equals talking  
* ... * equals thinking  
*"..."* equals pokemon speech (only Jayden will understand it)  
* * * * * equals battle   
'(...)' equals Jayden's tech 'speaking'

\- * - * CHAPTER V - * - *  
Start of a Journey, Black Cell Appears Again, and the Stone Badge

 

^ ^ ^ Research on Yuki Nami ^ ^ ^  
Home town/region: Sevii Islands (Kanto region,) Hoenn Region  
It is curious. Agent mentions two different locations when asked where country and place of origin is. Sometimes he says 'sevii islands,' a collection of small islands near Kanto, and other times he claims 'hoenn' (the region) as place of origin. Extensive research has been conducted to ascertain which is truth.

It is difficult to tell the truth from lies in Ky-tora. Many good agents are recruited, but almost none give accurate, truthful information. It is expected to get false information; makes personal ID's for specialized missions easier. As long as this agent does not lie about other things (name, pokemon, etc.) the issue of 'home origin' will be overlooked. 

 

-  
Earlier I left the Pokemon center and a guy from the Pokemart gave me 10 Potions. He seemed friendly enough so I'd accepted them. He was way too fucking happy though.  
\- 

 

Alesandro, Oldale town (Tuesday afternoon) --

 

I was about to leave Oldale when May came up to me. She gave me Prof. Birch's number then left. I entered the number into my PokeNav then left town.

The next area was Route 102.  
*The Pokedex might be able to help here.*  
I pulled out my Pokedex and scrolled through the menu options. There was an option for 'pokemon Area scan.' I started it.

There were some beeps then the device started talking.  
"Pokemon: Lotad (water, grass,) Poochyena (dark,) Seedot (grass,) Wurmple (bug,) Zigzagoon (normal,) Ralts (psychic, fairy,) Surskit (bug, water)."  
I caught Lotad, Seedot, Zigzagoon, Wurmple, and Surskit.

I saw a gray tail sticking out of some grass and snuck up on the pokemon. It was a Poochyena. I caught it too. It knew Ice fang. After checking with the Pokedex I found out the elemental fang moves (ice, thunder, and fire) were moves Poochyena didn't normally learn.

The last pokemon I found there was a Ralts. I saw one hiding in the grass and snuck up on it. Catching it wasn't difficult.

There was something interesting about the Ralts. It'd used a move that involved a lot of light when I was trying to capture it. Now I had it I could find out what the move was.

It turned out it knew the move Thunder punch. I'd snuck up on it (which I was told by the Pokedex was a she) when I'd found her, so I wasn't surprised. Thunder punch was a move Ralts didn't normally learn. I decided to call her Dazzle because of her love of Thunder punch.

While looking up Ralts I came across some additional data about the psychic fairy type. They had two different evolution chains. The Pokedex said male Ralts evolved into Gallade after their second evolution. Female Ralts evolved into Gardevoir after their second evolution. 

Gallade was psychic and fighting typed while Gardevoir was psychic and fairy typed.  
*Better catch a male then,*  
I caught one.

Once all the pokemon were caught I looked around the small route. There didn't seem to be anything else to do there. There was a sign at the end though that said "Petalburg city." I made my way to the city.

\- - -

In Petalburg I healed at the Pokemon center. After the nurse handed me back my pokemon I went to an open pc and looked at what pokemon I now owned. There was Lotad F, Seedot M, Wurmple F, Zigzagoon F, Poochyena M, Ralts F, and Ralts M. I also had Deino, Gabite, Torchic, and Druddigon. Or Drake (Deino,) Gabite, Claws (Druddigon,) and Blaze (Torchic).

Drake was level 14 and knew the moves Dragon Rage, Bite, Ice fang, and Thunder fang. The fang moves weren't usual for Deino. Since it came from Ky-tora, it knew them. I wasn't high enough on the pecking order with the company to get their "special" pokemon, but there were perks, like a Deino having those attacks.

Gabite was level 25. There wasn't much point in using him until I got to harder gyms. I figured the first few would have lower-leveled pokemon. I'd fought against a gym leader from Kanto once, Brock, and he'd been leader of the first gym. His pokemon were relatively weak.  
*Not using Gabite for a while should be fine,*

Claws was level 20. Like Gabite, I'd use him later. Torchic was level 5. This was the level I got him at when Prof. Birch gave him to me.

The other pokemon were levels ranging from 2 to 4. I chose to take Torchic, Deino, Poochyena, and Ralts F with me.  
*I should give them hold items,*  
Torchic got the Charcoal, Poochyena received the Amulet coin, Ralts got the Choice band, and Deino was given the Dragon fang.

Dazzle and Poochyena needed to be healed. I healed them and thought about a nickname for Poochyena while I waited. When the nurse gave them back to me I'd chosen to call the dark type Biter. Then I left the center.

I went into the Pokemart next, hoping to buy some useful items. After checking over what they had available, I purchased poke ball x 15 and Antidote x 1. After that I left the shop.

My next stop was the gym. I wanted to see if I could challenge the leader there. I was glad Petalburg had a gym. If I was lucky, I could get my first badge now.

Inside a man with short black hair greeted me. He introduced himself as Norman, the gym leader.  
"You'll need to have four badges to face me," he said.

I shook my head and gave him a weird look.  
"Why?"   
"My pokemon are much higher in level than any new trainer would have," he explained.  
*That's disappointing ...*

There was the patter of running feet and a boy appeared from a door behind Norman. He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing a dark green t-shirt with dark blue shorts.  
"This is my son Max. He's ten," Norman said, gesturing to the boy.

"I never got your name ...?" Norman asked.  
I smiled. "It's Alesandro,"  
"Will you battle me?" Max asked.

I shrugged. "Sure,"  
Norman smiled. "You can use the arena since there's no one here to challenge me,"  
Max beamed. "Thanks dad!"

The boy took my hand and led me out of the room. We went down a hallway and he pushed open a large door at the end. Inside was a room filled with pictures of pokemon.

"Those are all normal type pokemon. The one closest to this door is Skitty, the one next to the other door is Linoone, and the rest are Slakoth, Vigoroth, Whismur, Loudred, and Slaking." Max explained, pointing to each picture as he said the name.  
I smiled. "Let's get started,"

"Yeah! Go! Zigzagoon!"  
The pokemon (some sort of little raccoon-like creature) looked pretty strong.  
I took Dazzle's ball from my pocket and re-sized it.  
"Go! Dazzle!"

"A Ralts, nice! There's no referee so I'll do the honors! My Zigzagoon vs. Alesandro's Ralts ... Begin!"  
I smirked.  
*You're so gonna lose.*

* * * * *

Max seemed to get serious as he glanced at his pokemon.  
"Use Tackle."  
"Dodge and use Confusion,"

The normal type was fast but Dazzle managed to avoid its attack. She shot a burst of pink energy at the other pokemon. It hit Zigzagoon in the face and knocked it to the ground.

"You can do it! Get up and use Tackle again," Max encouraged.  
"Let's show them why I call you Dazzle! Thunder punch,"  
"Your Ralts shouldn't know that move," Max protested.  
*Too bad kid,*

Dazzle gathered electricity in her small fist and floated toward Zigzagoon. She never walked or ran anywhere. With her small size (1 ft 4 inches) she'd be very slow. So 'floating' was her preferred method of getting around.

The punch she threw when she reached Zigzagoon was a bright flash of light followed by the sound of crackling electricity. It knocked over the other pokemon. The normal type did not get up.

* * * * *

"That was a great battle." Max said.  
I smiled at him.  
"Here, take this 1,000 poke dollars for beating me. What level is your Ralts by the way?" he asked, handing me the money. 

I took it and put it in my pocket.  
"She's level 4,"  
A shocked look spread across Max's face.  
"Really? My Zigzagoon's level 10 and you flattened him. Guess I need to train some more,"  
I smiled. "You did pretty well,"  
"Thanks," he said.

I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned Ralts. She'd grown to level 6 during the battle.  
*That's good,*

Max came over and glanced at the Pokedex.  
"Cool! You've got a Pokedex. You must be a great trainer,"  
I shook my head. "Not really, I just started,"

Max smiled up at me. "Well, you did great like I said. Here, take my number so we can battle again sometime,"   
He gave me the number and I typed it into my PokeNav.

The arrival of Norman stalled any further conversation.  
"Dad, can I go on my journey now? I really want to get started!" Max asked.  
Norman shook his head sadly. "Max, you're too young to go on a journey. Your mother would kill me if I let you go out on your own now."

Max's face fell. "But dad-"  
"No buts young man." Norman said sternly.  
Resigned, Max nodded.

I smiled at the younger boy. "Hey Max,"  
He looked up at me. "Yeah?"  
"Whenever I'm in Petalburg I'll come over and battle you,"  
He smiled brightly. "I'd love that!"

Once that was over I left the gym. I healed at the Pokemon center then went over to the map. I scanned it and found out there was another route nearby. It was Route 104.

I scanned the area for pokemon when I entered the route. There were Wingull (water, flying) and Taillow (normal, flying) that I didn’t already have. I caught both of them.

I looked them both up. Taillow evolved into Swellow, a pretty decent flying type, but it'd take time. Wingull evolved into Pelipper, a pokemon with the same type combination, but it didn't seem very strong.

I decided that training either would be a waste of time at this point. I went back to Petalburg, healed my pokemon at the center, and put those two in the pc. Now I could finish exploring the route and focus on my other pokemon.

There was plenty of grass on Route 104 to train in. I scanned my pokemon and determined that Deino was leveled high enough for the moment. Torchic though needed some work along with the others.

I started with Torchic. I worked with him until he reached level 12 then stopped. He now knew the moves Ember and Scratch. I taught him tm 10 Hidden power, then switched to Poochyena.

I got Biter to level 12 too. He now knew the moves Tackle, Ice fang, Howl, and Bite. I moved on to Dazzle next.

I made sure to elevate her to level 12 as well. She currently knew Thunder punch, Confusion, Teleport, and Disarming voice.  
*That's the last one,*  
Since everyone was at least level 12 I walked back to Petalburg and healed them at the center.

While I waited for the nurse to heal everyone I checked my Pokedex for the time. It was almost 18:00. The nurse handed me my pokemon as I looked up from the device. I thanked her and left.

\- - -

Back on route 104 I focused on the few trainers there. I received 2152 poke dollars for defeating them. Once the trainers were dealt with I quickly healed back in Petalburg. The next area was Petalburg woods according to the map on the wall, so that's where I went.

I stopped right inside the woods, noticing an od smell.  
*It's herbal or something. Not threatening,*  
I didn't think anything of it and scanned the place for pokemon.

"Cascoon (bug,) Shroomish (grass,) Silcoon (bug,) Slakoth (normal,) Taillow (normal, flying)." the soft voice of the Pokedex rang out.  
*I need Cascoon, Silcoon, Shroomish, and Slakoth.*

I caught Shroomish and Slakoth.   
*Should I go for the two bugs?*  
I checked them out via the Pokedex just to be sure.

Cascoon and Silcoon were part of the Wurmple line. The problem was that it was difficult to tell when they were still Wurmple (Silcoon and Cascoon being the evolved forms Wurmple could take) what they'd evolve into. Silcoon became a bug grass type (Beautifly) and Cascoon turned into a bug poison type (Dustox).

*Better get both just in case.*  
I had a Wurmple but I had no idea what it'd evolve into. Just to be safe I caught one of each.

I scanned Slakoth and Shroomish. They seemed like interesting pokemon, but I didn't feel like training them right now. I walked back to the Pokemon center in Petalburg and left them in the pc.

As I was stepping back from the pc Max's spiky head caught my eye. The boy must've seen me too because he rushed over, a bright smile on his face.  
"Hi," Max said almost shyly.  
*So what, he's shy around other people and confident while battling?*

I nodded at him. "Hey Max,"  
"I forgot to tell you something earlier. Roxanne, the first gym leader, uses rock type pokemon."  
I smiled, thanked him for the info, and made tracks for the woods.

I'd caught everything I needed in the woods, so I didn't have to worry about that when I entered for the second time. I could train though. I did some training, getting Torchic, Ralts, and Poochyena to level 14.  
*Well, that's good enough for now,*

Screaming stopped me from doing anything else. It sounded like it was coming from deeper in the woods. I withdrew all my pokemon (except Torchic, who liked riding on my shoulder,) and ran toward the noise.

After a few bends in the path I came across a curious scene. A woman was being beaten up by a guy in a blue hood. There was an insignia stitched on the hood. It was a stylized 'a.' That symbol stood for Team Aqua, a criminal syndicate I'd read about back at Ky-tora headquarters. They specifically operated here in Hoenn and were rivals with another syndicate called 'magma.'

I wasn't sure what to do. Should I step in and save the woman? Was that what a normal, nice trainer would do?

The woman saw me and begged me to help. I sighed, stepping forward.  
*Most people'd help a woman in need right?*

I glared at the man in the hood and shoved him back. This put the woman behind me and the man in front of me.  
"She's innocent. Battle me," I challenged.

All was silent for a moment. I kept my eyes on the hood guy, being sure he didn't make any sudden moves.   
"You look like a wimp, but fine! I'll show you what Team Aqua can do!"

*You mean you'll try ...*  
I rolled my eyes. "Sure,"  
"Put your mouth where your money is boy!" the hood guy said.  
*It's the other way 'round idiot,*

"Go! Poochyena!" the hood guy exclaimed.  
The dark type appeared and growled at me.  
I smirked. "Dazzle your turn,"  
"What - oh, a Ralts. You'll lose!" the hood guy said with his own smirk.

I knew psychic attacks didn't work on a dark type. I had a way around that though. Dazzle knew two moves to take care of that actually.

"Let's start," I said, glaring.  
"Fine! Prepare to lose!"  
*Riiiiiight ...*

* * * * * 

"Tackle!"  
"Disarming voice,"  
"What the fuck's that?"  
I smirked but didn't answer.

Dazzle let out a soft cry. The sound would have been cute if it wasn't an attack. Said attack did emotional damage to a pokemon.

In this case Poochyena cringed and stepped back, not using its own attack.  
"What the fuck's wrong with you?! Use Howl!"  
*It's too late for that,*

I snorted. "Thunder punch,"  
"Right, like that little thing knows Thunder punch," the hood guy sneered.  
I chuckled. "You'll be surprised. Little doesn't always mean weak,"

Dazzle's punch hit the dark type and it flew ten feet across the grassy woodsy ground. It did not get up.  
*Told ya,*

* * * * *

The guy in the blue hood growled softly and handed me some money. I counted it quickly, keeping my eyes on him. He'd given me 1136 poke dollars for winning.

I slipped the money in my pocket and raised my eyes to meet his. The hood covered most of his head but his eyes were still visible. They were a vivid dark brown.  
"So, you gonna stand there or get goin'? I beat ya, there's no reason you should stay,"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't wanna leave. Still have a mission to complete," he said.  
*mission to complete? What, you like me, had 'work' to do for the organization you work for?*  
I'd have work anyway if I still worked for the company.

I smirked. "Ya know, if you don' leave I can always report ya to the police,"  
His eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"  
I glared at him. "I would and don' lie about it,"  
He ran off in a huff after that.

The lady started speaking as he ran off. I didn't really hear what she said, too busy cataloging her many features. She had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, light skin (well, lighter than mine anyway,) and was maybe 5'3 or 5'4.   
I groaned inwardly. "What? Sorry, was a little distracted there,"

I hadn't looked at her chest once, but she'd probably think I was 'distracted' by her body.   
*Yeah, but not how you think lady.*  
There'd only ever been one woman I stared at like I was a lost puppy and that'd been years ago.

*Admiration's waaaay different than attraction,*  
I didn't ever feel attraction toward a woman, which probably made my job (right, former job) much easier. There was less to 'distract' me when I needed to pretend.

She frowned. "I thanked you and asked if you could help me up,"  
She must've fallen at some point. I didn't remember it though.  
I forced a smile (a very convincing one) and held out a hand. She took it and used the support to stand up.

I let her hand go when I was sure she could stand on her own.  
She smiled. "I'm with Devon Corp. I was doing an experiment with Shroomish spores when that guy ran up and started beating on me." she explained.  
I gestured for her to continue.  
"He took the Shroomish I was using in the experiment. Could you get it back for me?" she asked.

*Suppose it wouldn't hurt. 'll help my reputation at least right?*  
I smiled at her. "Yeah I'll look for it."

She beamed. "Here give me your pokemon, I'll heal it for you," she offered.  
I held out Dazzle's poke ball and she took it. A few seconds later she handed it back.  
"There you go, all healed up,"

She glanced around then handed me something. It was a small square-ish device with a switch on the left side.   
"That's an EXP share. It allows all your pokemon to gain experience from a battle whether they fought or not."

I nodded to her in thanks and flipped the switch. The device glowed slightly and I put it in my pocket.  
"Could you please escort me through these woods? I'd like to get out without being delayed by any more men," she asked.

I blinked. "Where ya wanna go?"  
"The other side of the woods. Not this entrance," she said, turning her head toward the entrance I'd used to get in.  
"the other one farther in," she finished, gesturing to the part of the woods I hadn't explored yet.  
"No problem," I said, starting to walk that way.

It didn't take long to get through the woods. There were no items and no trainers who wanted to battle me on the way. When we reached the exit the woman put a hand on my arm. I had to force myself not to pull away immediately.

She thanked me, said her name was Nemi, and told me to bring the Shroomish to any Devon Corp. building if I found it. She suggested the one in Rustburo because it was closest.  
I flashed her a bright smile. "I'll be on the hunt for it,"  
Then she left.

I was quick to follow and get out of the woods. Another route (Route 104 North according to a sign) was on the other side.  
*Hope there's something to do here. After being in those woods a little excitement'd be nice.*

A little girl ran up to me before I could get too far. She handed me a tm and ran off again. It was tm 49 Echoed voice.  
*This'll be useful later,* I thought as I put it in my pack.

I scanned the area to see if there were any pokemon to catch. There wasn't anything new.   
*Guess I'll explore and see if there’re any trainers to fight,*

There was a large patch of grass near a building in a hard-to-find part of the route. It wasn't as much 'hard to find' as 'hidden.' I went into the building and looked around.

There were mostly girls in the building. One came up to me and handed me a Watering pail. She quickly explained it could be used to water berry plants. Another girl gave me a Cheri berry. No one else spoke to me and there didn't seem to be anything else to do, so I left.

I continued along the route. There were many trainers to fight. I earned 3248 poke dollars for defeating them all.

There was also some water on this route. I didn't pay it much mind since I had nothing to fish with (Yes, there were items for that) and no pokemon that could surf. Once I was finished with the route (yes, taking down the last trainer was my last task) I moved on and entered Rustburo.

In Rustburo I did more exploring. I received hm 01 Cut and tm 54 False swipe while doing so. The hm came from a man in a house and the tm I got in the Pokemart.

As I was coming out of the Pokemart after getting the tm I saw something strange. A woman was standing near a sign and staring into the eyes of a pokemon. I recognized it as Gardevoir, the final female evolution (a psychic fairy type) of Ralts. I'd never seen a real one, but doing research on Ralts before I'd caught Dazzle and her male counterpart'd given me a good look at what was possible.

I was fascinated by the scene, making my way over to get a closer look. The woman had long black hair, light skin, light brown eyes and wore a purple blouse, purple knee skirt, and black shoes. I glanced at her face but she didn't seem to have noticed me.

For a few minutes all I did was stand there and watch. Finally the woman turned and looked at me.  
She smiled. "Sorry, didn't see you there. I was meditating, trying to 'feel' the emotions of my pokemon."

I rubbed my eyes, thinking I'd heard wrong.  
*This lady's nuts ...*  
"I know you think I'm nuts," she said.  
*That's exactly what I was thinking! What the fuck?*

She laughed. "You swear a lot don't you? Before you ask: I can read the minds of humans."  
*Fuck me,*  
I tensed, hoping she hadn't figured out who I was, what I'd formerly been, or what I was running from.

She winked. "I don't dig deep, but I do know what you seek."  
I rolled my eyes. "What do ya think that is?"  
She nodded to herself. "Acceptance and a chance to start over,"  
*This is soooo freaky ...*

"You are seeking something ... no someone, but are unsure of who or why," she continued.  
*I don't ... what?*  
I did feel like there was this empty place inside me, like I wanted something (no, someone, like the lady'd said) to fill it.  
*But that makes what she's said all true ...*  
That fact was more disturbing than the admission of 'being able to read my mind.'

The fact that she could read minds wasn't weird to me at all. I had enhancements myself (the basic lot from Ky-tora) and I knew there were others. Others that could give one psychic powers and the ability to read emotions and such. What was weird was that she could read my mind. I'd been told once there was some sort of 'barrier' protecting my mind from psychic intrusions.

I rolled my eyes and glared at her. "How do I know you speak truth? I've been told my mind can't be read,"  
She shrugged. "My gift conquers all barriers. I do not use it maliciously or for my own gain however. Take this as you will, I know that is your way." she explained.  
*Riiight, and I'm a motherfucking Pikachu ...*

She laughed so hard I thought she'd fall over. "Yes, well, as funny as thinking of yourself as a small electric type is, there is one more thing you seek."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"  
"A way to cross the sea," she said.

I gave her a strange look. I knew I needed to cross the sea to get to Dewford, but I hadn't been thinking about that recently right?   
*Oh yeah, when I saw the water just before coming into Rustburo ...*

She smiled up at me. I noticed for the first time just how short she really was. If I had to guess I'd say she was 4'10 or 4'11.  
"That was a guess. There's a gym across the sea in Dewford. By the poke ball-shaped bulges in your pocket and the fact that a Torchic rides on your shoulder you are obviously a trainer."  
*Not the greatest material, but accurate,*

I decided to play along. "That'd be great,"  
She smiled. "I can help with that,"  
She started walking away before I could answer. 

I was startled at the abruptness and had to run to keep up with her. She led me to a cave hidden near the water on Route 104 North. I blinked several times. I'd explored this area thoroughly and never seen it.

She gestured for me to follow her inside. It was very dark but I could see just fine because of my enhancements.  
"Gardevoir, use Flash to give us light while I look for some matches," she instructed.

There was a soft 'ding' then the cave filled with light. I covered my eyes at the sudden loss of night vision. When I blinked and removed my hands she'd managed to find matches and was lighting candles. They were placed in strategic locations around the cave, making sure to spread light through all areas that appeared to have been used recently.

The cave's interior was very boring. Camping equipment (a sleeping bag, a backpack, and some camping tools) along with some extra blankets were in neat piles.  
*Doesn't look like she stays here much, but at least she'll be prepared when she does.*

When all the candles were finally lit she turned to the psychic type. "Douse the lights please,"  
The brighter light went out, leaving only the flickering flashes of candle flames. Of course, I could still see fine. In fact, after having had time to adjust a little, I could see even better than they could no doubt.

She smiled at me. "I'm part of a trading company called Black cell,"  
She then went on to explain what Black cell did. I listened avidly, not having heard of it before.  
*Which is weird since I've been to almost every region at this point,*  
Hoenn was the only one I hadn't been to 'till I landed in Slateport.

"I have several water pokemon with me you could use to surf to Dewford. Remember, you'll need to trade me something for them,"  
I nodded. "Right,"  
"Also, only some pokemon can surf without having the hm (hm 03 Surf) and the right badge to use it out of battle."

"Most water pokemon and water ice types can use it without those however,"  
*I'll havta remember that for later,*

*I don't have anything to trade right now,*  
Out loud I said:  
"I need to get something to trade."  
She nodded. "Go then,"  
I left for Rustburo after that.

At the center I quickly went through the pokemon I had in the pc. I chose Wurmple for the trade. I had both evolutions (Cascoon and Silcoon) so I didn't need it anymore. I grabbed the bug type and went back to the cave.

\- - -

I held up Wurmple's ball as I came in. "I got something,"  
She nodded and pulled several poke balls from a bag at her feet.  
"I have Squirtle (water,) Buizel (water,) Horsea (water,) Seel (water,) and Wailmer (water)."

I took out my Pokedex and looked them all up. After much deliberation (I wanted Squirtle, but Buizel looked really strong) I decided on Buizel, the sea weasel pokemon.  
"I'll take Buizel,"

She smiled and produced a high-tech machine from somewhere. I recognized it as a trading machine, albeit one much more 'high-tech' than those I'd seen before.  
"Give me what you intend to trade and we'll get started."  
I handed her Wurmple's ball.

She pressed a few buttons, put two poke balls in the machine, and started the trade. A few seconds later she handed me a new poke ball. One half was dark blue and the other was light blue.  
"That's a Dive ball. And yes, I know, you gave me a Wurmple. I'll find a client who wants it easily." she explained.


	7. Chapter 6

Pokemon nicknames:  
Cable equals Jayden's Jutsueon  
Rascal equals Jayden's Poochyena or Mightyena  
Blade equals Jayden's male Ralts, Kirlia, or Gallade  
Lotus equals Jayden's female Ralts, Kirlia, or Gardevoir  
Blake equals Jayden's Riolu or Lucario  
Ace equals Jayden's Taillow or Swellow  
Midori equals Jayden's Tropius  
Drake equals Alesandro's Deino  
Claws equals Alesandro's Druddigon  
Blaze equals Alesandro's Torchic, Combusken, or Blaziken  
Biter equals Alesandro's Poochyena or Mightyena  
Dazzle equals Alesandro's female Ralts, Kirlia, or Gardevoir 

REMEMBER   
The 'surfing' rule I talked about changing in the last chapter does apply to Alesandro's Buizel. Before anyone asks: I didn't use it for Wingull or Lotad for two reasons. I see both of them as 'too small to carry a person' and I'm not fond of either pokemon or their evolutions.  
\- The 'fly without the hm' rule applies to Jayden's Tropius and will be used later. -

Pairings:  
Jayden/Alesandro (both male, both human)  
Jutsueon/Lucario (both male, both pokemon) - coming soon -

Key:  
Xxxxx equals introductions  
"..." equals talking  
* ... * equals thinking  
*"..."* equals pokemon speech (only Jayden will understand it)  
* * * * * equals battle   
'(...)' equals Jayden's tech 'speaking'

\- * - * CHAPTER VI - * - *  
Chapter 5 Part 2

 

Alesandro, Black cell woman's cave, just outside Rustburo (Tuesday) --

 

I rolled the Dive ball in my hands.  
"Go ahead and release it so you can make sure it's what you want," she urged.  
I did just that, the red laser-like noise coming before the pokemon appeared.

Buizel was an orange weasel-like pokemon. It had a yellow collar around its neck. A quick check with the Pokedex gave me more info. 

Apparently the collar could be inflated and used to float. The weasel was 2'04 and weighed 65 lbs. And yes, like she'd said, it was a water type. It also had a tail split down the middle which it used to propel itself through water.

The woman nodded to herself then looked at me. "You should take him outside and see what he's capable of,"  
I nodded and glanced at Buizel. "We're going outside,"  
He swished his tail in excitement and followed when I went out.

I ordered him to swim across the water outside. We were very close to the water I'd seen before. He did so brilliantly and was very fast too.  
*Good swimmer. He should be useful in battles too; he looks very strong,*

I bent down and rubbed Buizel's ears when he came back. I smiled and told him he'd done a good job. I recalled him and went back inside the cave.

I slipped the ball in my pocket and beamed at the woman. "He's awesome,"  
"Good. I can get you almost any pokemon you may want. We don't usually 'collect' legendaries though."  
I nodded.

She glanced at me and blushed slightly. "Sorry, forgot to give you my name earlier. It's Yasz. Here, take my PokeNav number so you can call me if you want more pokemon." she said, reading it off to me.  
I entered it into my PokeNav.

I smiled at her. "I'm Alesandro,"  
"Black cell operates in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos. Just call me and I'll meet you wherever you are," the woman (now named Yasz) said.  
I nodded.

\- - -

Back in Rustburo I scanned Buizel with the Pokedex. It could learn fighting, dark, ice, and water moves along with normal type moves.  
*Water and ice moves'll be useful during the first gym battle,*

Since Route 104 North was close I chose to go there to train everyone else for the gym battle. Buizel was level 16 so I'd work on him last. Everyone else was level 14.

I worked with Drake first. He knew the moves Dragon rage, Bite, Ice fang, and Thunder fang. He didn't learn anything new by level 16.

Blaze was next. He knew the moves Ember and Scratch. He learned Peck at level 14.

At level 16 he evolved into Combusken. Combusken was a larger bird that stood on two sturdy legs, was 2'11, and weighed 43 lbs. He learned the move Double kick (which I got rid of Hidden power to allow) right after evolving. 

I taught him tm 49 Echoed voice (getting rid of Scratch to do so). That gave him a move set of Ember, Echoed voice, Peck, and Double kick. Double kick was a fighting type move, which I was excited to try out.

Biter was next. He knew Tackle, Ice fang, Howl, and Bite. He didn't learn anything new by level 16. I taught him tm 49 Echoed voice (getting rid of Tackle to do so). This gave him the moves Echoed voice, Ice fang, Howl, and Bite.

Next, I moved on to Dazzle. She knew Thunder punch, Confusion, Disarming voice, and Teleport. She didn't learn anything new by level 16.

*There's gotta be more I can do here,*  
I scanned everyone with the Pokedex and found out Dazzle evolved at level 20 and Biter evolved at level 18.  
*Grass with higher level pokemon'll make it easier to train,*  
I went into Rustburo in search of some.

I healed at the Pokemon center in the city. I then came outside and looked around. I wandered a bit and discovered there were two routes nearby: Route 115 and Route 116. I went to Route 115 first.

\- - -

I saw a little boy there and ignored him. After walking around a bit I spied a small disc on the ground and picked it up. It was tm 31 Brick break.

I scanned everyone to see who could learn the move. Buizel could so I taught it to him. His attacks were Growl, Quick attack, and Water gun with the addition of Brick break. I then taught him tm 18 Rain dance (getting rid of Growl to do so). His attacks were now Rain dance, Quick attack, Water gun, and Brick break.

There was nothing else to do on the route so I went back to Rustburo. Route 116 was where I went next.  
*Hope there's more to do on this route ...*

I scanned the area to see what pokemon were available for capture.  
"Area pokemon: Nincada (bug, ground,) Skitty (normal,) Taillow (normal, flying,) Zigzagoon (normal). Rusturf tunnel pokemon: Whismur (normal)." the Pokedex said.  
I didn't have Skitty, Nincada, or Whismur.

I captured a female Skitty and a male Nincada. Whismur could be found in the Rusturf tunnel, which was nearby. I went to the tunnel to look for one.

I caught a Whismur quickly. After scanning it I thought I'd work on evolving it later. It didn't seem like a very helpful pokemon at the moment.

With the capture out of the way I explored the tunnel. I found tm 13 Ice beam hidden behind a rock at the back. A quick scan of my current team told me Buizel could learn it.

I taught it to him (getting rid of Water gun to do so). This gave him the moves Rain dance, Quick attack, Ice beam, and Brick break. There was nothing else to do (I'd already scoured this place clean) so I left.

On Route 116 I'd caught all the pokemon I needed to. There were trainers here though so I challenged them. I received 1472 for defeating them.  
*Now it's time to train and evolve Dazzle and Biter,*

Before working with Dazzle or Biter I elevated Deino, Combusken, and Buizel to level 20. I chose that level because it was the highest possible to match them with Dazzle's evolution (at level 20). Drake learned Dragon breath (which I got rid of Dragon rage to allow) at level 17 and didn't learn anything else by level 20. Blaze didn't learn any new moves and neither did Buizel.

I then turned to Poochyena. He didn't learn anything new by level 18. He evolved at level 18. I trained him a little more and he learned Swagger at level 20 (which I got rid of Tackle to allow).

I then moved on to Dazzle. She learned Magical leaf (which I got rid of Disarming voice to allow) at level 17. She didn't learn anything else before evolving.

She evolved at level 20 into Kirlia. She was taller (2'07,) mostly white, and now had two horns instead of one. She learned nothing new after evolving.

I gave her the Lax incense (putting the Choice band she'd been carrying back into my pack). After that I went back to Rustburo. I healed at the Pokemon center.

My next stop was the gym. I gained 896 for trouncing trainers there. Once they were taken care of I went and healed at the center. I then came back to the gym to challenge its leader: Roxanne.

\- - -

"So, you've come to challenge my gym?" a girl who looked to be maybe a year older than me asked.  
She had long black hair and was wearing what I thought of as an 'exploring outfit.' It consisted of light brown khaki pants and a light green button-up khaki shirt with dark brown hiking boots.  
*If I weren't gay, I'd probably be interested in you,*

I smirked a little. "Yeah,"  
Now that I was here, showing some small amount of arrogance wouldn't hurt (or large for that matter). It'd help my image actually. Being not only naive but also arrogant would give me a lower reputation as a trainer for a while (something that'd get annoying but keep me under the radar).

My reputation was boosted however by the things I'd been doing to help people. It made me look 'nice,' but not too bright. Hopefully that'd be enough to keep Ky-tora off my tail for a while.

She smirked. "Well, let's get started then! Go! Geodude!"  
A floating rock with arms, a mouth, and eyes appeared.  
*It sure looks weird, but I know that thing can be pretty strong.*  
Brock'd used one. It was dangerous at higher levels.

"Go! Biter!"  
"Bi-what-? Oh, a Mightyena. Haven't seen one of those in a while." Roxanne said.  
I chuckled. "He's a lot tougher than he looks,"  
*With that Ice fang of his you'll be toast in no time ...*

"Roxanne's Geodude vs. ... What's your name sir?" the referee asked.  
"Alesandro,"  
"Right! Roxanne's Geodude vs. Alesandro's Mightyena ... Begin!" the referee called out.

* * * * *

"Tackle,"  
"Dodge and use Howl,"  
Biter sidestepped the rock's attack with ease and threw his head back to howl at the ceiling.

His attack stat rose sharply.  
"What was the point of that? He's a dark type, he won't do much damage." Roxanne asked.  
I chuckled. "Really? Show her Biter! Use Ice fang!"

I heard Roxanne mutter 'oh shit.' I smirked inwardly and watched. The bite pokemon's fangs glowed an icy blue then he struck.

The attack was a solid hit. The rock fell from the air and the sound of crumbling stone was heard.  
"Get up! Use Rock tomb!"  
*Oh fuck no,*

"Dodge and use Ice fang once more,"  
It was easy for Biter to dodge. He sank glowing blue fangs into the rock and it was grounded once more. This time, it didn't move.

* * * * *

"Wasn't expecting that ... Well, we'll get you this time!" Roxanne said as she withdrew her Geodude.  
*What are you planning?*  
I shrugged. "You mean you'll try?"

Roxanne glared at me. "We'll show him! Go! Nosepass!"  
A blue pokemon with a red 'nose' came out of the ball she threw.  
"Return Biter. Go! Drake!"  
My faithful, blind, dark and dragon type appeared.  
"What's that?" Roxanne asked.

"A gift from a friend. He's a Deino, a dark and dragon type,"  
"What region is that from?" the referee asked.  
"Unova,"

"Dark or not, dragon or not, we'll still win!" Roxanne declared.  
I had the suspicion she didn't normally boast this much.  
*My behavior is probably doing this. Good, means the disguise's working,*

"Roxanne's Nosepass vs. Alesandro's Deino ... Begin!" the referee said.  
"I'm not losing this one," I heard Roxanne mumble.  
*Uh-huh,*

* * * * *

"Tackle,"  
"Let's finish this quick! Dragon breath!"  
Purple flames formed in Deino's mouth as he ran in the opposite direction of the rock type.

He stopped and shot them forward, landing a good hit. The only problem was the rock type itself. I hadn't studied this particular rock type, but most (if not all) had a very high defense. His attack (which would've normally done 60 hp damage) did almost nothing because of that defense.  
*Fuck me,*

"Well, having trouble punk? Good! Rock Tomb!"  
*Shit, shit, shit!*  
Before I could order Drake to do anything he'd run straight toward the rock type. 

He's blind, no joke (all Deino are actually). This wasn't usually a problem. He had superior senses (although I wasn't sure who's were better, his or mine) and could usually dodge and execute his own attacks without my commands. But right now he was going straight into a trap.

There was no time to dodge. All I could do was deal with the consequences. The rocks surrounded him, trapping him in on all sides. I winced as I heard him growl and then start whimpering in panic when he couldn't move.

*I havta do something fast,*  
"Drake listen to me."  
No dice, he kept panicking and didn't even seem to have heard me.  
*I really don't wanna use that ...*

I tried again. "Drake! I need you to listen to me,"  
Still no use.  
*Fucking Arceus damn me ...*

I pulled a flute from my pocket (one I'd had for years) and played a few notes. The sounds it made were so loud I had to cover my ears to keep from being deafened. I knew it'd hurt Drake's ears, but in times of crisis (yes, he'd gotten trapped before and we'd dealt then) it worked wonders.

I watched with bated breath as he cocked his head, stopped whimpering, and growled.  
"Sorry Drake. You weren't able to do anything but panic," I apologized.  
He just growled at me.

"I'll make sure to let you run as much as you want later okay?"  
He growled softly and I smiled.  
*Good, he's back in action,*

"You managed to calm him down. That's pretty impressive for an arrogant punk like you. But What're you going to do now? He's still trapped." Roxanne taunted.  
I grit my teeth and didn't say anything.

*Now's when we show you what we're made of,*  
Out loud I said:  
"Drake, bash the rocks on your left as hard as you can,"  
Deino were extremely strong, so doing that shouldn't be too difficult for him.

Roxanne laughed. "There's no way. You're stuck punk and there's nothing you can do about it,"  
*Oh really?*  
I just smirked in response to that.

In a matter of seconds Drake'd made a nice hole in the rock prison.  
"Now shove them aside and get out," I instructed.  
He did just that, making sure to send other rocks flying as he did. Nosepass had to dodge to avoid being hit by the very rocks it'd used against us.

*Take that!*  
"You're out, so what. You're still gonna lose! Rock tomb again!"  
"We're not falling for that again. Dragon breath."

"It doesn't work," Roxanne said.  
I smirked. "Really? Drake, you know what to do,"  
That was the signal to go from Dragon breath to a surprise attack. In this case (we'd practiced it just like this) that was Ice fang. And since it was Ice fang, this rock was toast ... or rock on ice.

The icy fangs caused splinters to form along the rock type's body.  
"It's a dragon type. How does it know Ice fang?!" Roxanne asked in disbelief.  
I shrugged. "Some just do,"

"Whatever! We're not losing! Harden!"  
*Shoulda done that earlier,*  
"Finish this with Ice fang,"

Before Nosepass could even start hardening its body Drake was sinking his fangs into the blue rock. He and I were usually so in synch (not including when he was panicking) that I almost never had to give him orders. I only told him what to do so he had an idea of where to strike. I made sure to face the direction he needed to go when I gave orders. It was the best way to deal with such a blind, aggressive pokemon.

The icy fangs did the rock in. More cracks formed on its body and it shuddered violently. When Drake withdrew his fangs a completely knocked out Nosepass was revealed.

* * * * * 

"Huh, you can back up your bluster. At least, you could for one round. We're not letting you finish this with a 3 streak victory. Return Nosepass! Go! Onix!"

A gray rock-snake popped out of her poke ball. I'd seen this one before, Brock had one. And luckily I knew just how to beat it.  
*Batter it with so much power it can't hold out. Try and confuse/beat it up with speed.*

Unfortunately those things could be very fast. Who knew what type of items or ev-enhancing stuff she might've used on it.  
"Send out your pokemon punk," Roxanne sneered.  
*must've taken too long thinking ...*

"Fine. Return Drake. Go! Buizel!"  
The sea weasel appeared and shot a few bursts of water from his tail.  
"Ooh, an actual challenge. Don't think just because you have a type advantage you'll win," Roxanne said.  
*You have no idea ...*

"Alright! Roxanne's Onix vs. Alesandro's Buizel ... Begin!" the referee said.

* * * * *

"Rock throw,"  
"Brick break,"  
"Ha! You'll havta catch Onix first!"

I grit my teeth. "Dodge,"  
Buizel tried (I know he did) but was unable to dodge the Rock throw and was hit. He fell over groaning.  
*Shit, fuck, shit,*

"Told ya! You're toast punk!"  
*What do I-! Oh yeah, that'll work.*  
Out loud I said:  
"I'll make you eat those words! Rain dance!"

"Rain dance? Really?" Roxanne asked.  
I shrugged. "Yup,”  
It started raining in the gym, fat drops of water that would only be to my advantage.

Normally water moves would be enhanced by this attack and the move Thunder became more accurate. With Buizel though there was more. His ability, Swift swim, made his speed double in rain. Of course, there was a small period in which we'd havta wait for that to happen ...

"Quick attack,"  
"Rock throw again!"  
*Good luck trying,*

Buizel ran off in a blur. He didn't hit the rock type though. Using Quick attack was a great move with Rain dance; it'd allow him to avoid being hit (for a short time) and Swift swim would start to work while he was 'impossible to hit.' Since Onix was a rock type there wasn't much point in hitting it with the attack though. A normal type move like Quick attack wouldn't do much either way to a rock type.

The rock type in question seemed confused by this. Even its trainer had a blank look on her face.  
"You're not attacking me? You're so fast I can't even hit you and you're 'not' attacking?! What kind of trainer are you?!"  
*A smart one,*

I smirked just to piss her off. "Now Buizel, stop,"  
"Use Wrap!"  
I shook my head. "You don't get it do you?"

"What's there to get? You've given up or lost your mind, I'm not sure which." Roxanne said.  
I rolled my eyes. "Ever heard of special abilities?"  
*Am I really gonna havta explain myself to this girl? She's supposed to be a gym leader ...* I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I don't see what this hasta do with-"  
At that moment Buizel dodged (effortlessly may I add) without me giving a command.  
"What the hell?" Roxanne asked.

I snickered. "Buizel has the ability Swift swim."  
She glared at me through the rain. "So,"  
I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Was this seriously happening?

"You mean you really don't know? Wow,"  
"Shut up and tell me!" Roxanne demanded.  
"There's no need for that leader. The ability Swift swim doubles its owner's speed while it's raining," the referee said.  
"What the ...?" Roxanne asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's finish this up. Use Ice beam."  
Buizel started collecting ice in his mouth.  
I changed my mind. "On second thought, use the water to freeze Onix in a block of ice,"

Buizel did just that, trapping her pokemon.  
"No! Onix!" Roxanne moaned in shock.  
"Yep, use Brick break."

"Won't that break him out? Why would you wanna do that?" Roxanne asked.  
"Sometimes life's all about deception honey. Sometimes battling's the same way, think about that," I said, watching Buizel work.

Yes, using Brick break broke Onix out, but it also did major damage. Sometimes Brick break's power was cut because it hit a moving target. Onix couldn't move at all and Brick break (being the fighting type move it was) not only landed a solid hit, but also did more damage because of fighting's type advantage over rock.

The snake's body cracked in several places. It groaned loudly in pain (which I covered my ears to try and avoid hearing) and landed heavily on the ground. There was a large crater where it landed.

* * * * * 

The referee ran over to the crater and peered into it. It stopped raining in the gym now that the battle was over. Buizel came over and nuzzled my legs. I smiled softly and picked him up, rubbing his ears.

A few minutes later the ref declared me the winner. Onix was out cold and it'd take a while to get it out of the large hole its body'd made when it impacted with the ground.  
*That went well. I was a little worried about my disguise there. Sometimes when I go all arrogant I lose focus entirely.*  
That was great for the disguise, but it could make things really shitty for me later.

Roxanne was resigned when she walked over to me. She stopped in front of me and held out her hand.  
"These are yours. As much as I hate to admit it, you fought well punk,"

I smiled a little. "You think so?"  
She smirked. "You kidding? You had me floored so often I'm lucky I didn't completely embarrass myself," she said, handing me the badge, some money, and a tm.

I counted the money quickly. It was 5040 poke dollars. The tm was tm 39 Rock tomb.  
"That's the Stone badge, proof that you won here. The tm's Rock tomb, which I hope you already know how to use." Roxanne explained.

*You lost and you're still sparring. Why aren't you a guy again?*  
"... Punk did you hear anything I just said?" Roxanne asked.

Her voice broke me from my thoughts. And of course I hadn't.  
"No, sorry,"

She sighed. "The Stone badge allows you to use hm 01 Cut outside of battle. Traded pokemon up to level 20 will obey you now."  
I nodded. "Cool,"

Roxanne shook her head in disbelief. "You're a brilliant battler but an airhead outside of it ..."  
I mock-glared at her. "Am not,"  
"Riiiiight. Before you go, will you listen to a little advice?"

I nodded.  
"The next gym is led by Brawly. He uses fighting types." 

"They're weak against psychic types and do massive damage to normal types. If you don't have a psychic type ghost types are your best bet. Physical moves (unless they have some sort of elemental base) won't hurt ghosts at all." Roxanne explained.  
I smiled. "Thanks for the advice."  
Then I left the gym.

As I was exiting a little girl ran up to me.  
I blinked at her. "What is it?"  
I had to force myself not to sound irritated. It was pretty late (almost 0:00 according to my Pokedex, which I was just checking) and I wanted to take a break for a while.

"Mister! You gotta do something! I just saw a guy in a blue hood hiding on a wall on Route 116. He looks really scary!" she said all in one breath.  
*That was fast,*

I smiled indulgently. "Can you tell me anything else about him?"  
"No, it was dark and I was really scared ..." she said, her face becoming wet with tears.  
I had no idea how to deal with this. I wasn't trained to deal with little kids. Hell, I didn't usually like them because I didn't understand them.

I reached out, wiped away a few tears, and lifted her head so I could look at her better.  
"I'll take care of the scary man okay?"  
She gave me a watery smile. "Thanks mister,"

I nodded, let her go, and went into the Pokemon center. I healed there and thought about what I'd be doing next.  
*The hood guy's gotta be the same one from before. I should be fine with what I have,*  
Decided, I made my way to Route 116.

I'd done everything here already. I could see some small trees I might be able to cut down later, but didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment. There was no sign of the hood guy.

*Maybe he went into the cave?*  
There was nowhere else for him to go. He wasn't on any of the walls (yes, there were large rocky walls here,) or in the grass, or on the path ...  
*Tunnel it is then,*

I went to the tunnel and slipped inside to search for him. A laser-like noise distracted me as I walked in. I'd returned Buizel to heal him and now he was out again. 

Before I could re-call him he ran off.  
*Damnit ...*  
I barely refrained from cursing out loud and followed quietly.

He'd run off very fast (probably using Quick attack). It took me a while to catch up. If he hadn't been chattering loudly I would've never found him.

He was at the back of the cave (cave, tunnel, whatever) and the hood guy was also there. The hood guy turned toward me and our eyes met. I glared at him. He just smirked.

"You're pathetic boy. Some hunter you are, taking this long to find me!" he taunted.  
*What the fuck?*  
"Not only that, but I bet you're from some backwater town like Verdanturf," he added.

I had no idea where this 'verdanturf' was at the moment and didn't care.  
*Nobody insults the Wastes and gets away with it! It's shitty but it's home,*  
I rolled my eyes and barely held back the angry growl that wanted to slip out.   
"So, fuckhead, let's battle!"

"Wow, didn't think you'd get so worked up from that. Verdanturf's small, but not really important ..."  
I glared at him. "Just send out your pokemon so we can be done with this shit,"

My voice was so husky and deep from rage I barely recognized it.  
*If it gets him to move faster why does it fucking matter?*

"Go! Poochyena!"  
*Seriously?!*  
"You got anything else loser? I'm so tired of seeing those things."  
He sneered. "Yeah! Let's make this a double battle! Go! Shroomish!"

*The stolen Shroomish no doubt,*  
I grinned wickedly. "You're on! Go! Dazzle! Go! Blaze!"  
The psychic type and fire fighting type appeared and glanced at me. 

They seemed confused.  
"Just battle," I said.  
They both nodded.

"You're so dead boy!"  
"Put your money where your mouth is fuckhead,"

* * * * *

"Bite the Kirlia! Mega drain the other one!"  
*Big mistake,*  
"Teleport. Ember on Shroomish,"

The flames hit their mark right on target. Dazzle disappeared from view.   
"Where'd it go?! You cheated!"

I shook my head in exasperation. "Are we battling or having a fucking debate? Do something you fucking idiot,"  
He sneered. "Fine, I will! Stun spore! Bite!"

"Dodge and use Double kick on Poochyena. Dazzle, appear in 15 and use Thunder punch,"  
That of course meant to wait 15 seconds then attack. We'd rehearsed this and it worked very well.

Blaze's attack landed a solid hit. Because it was a fighting type move it did massive damage to the dark typed Poochyena. The small canine fell over and didn't get up.  
"What the fuck?!" the hood guy exploded.

I sneered. "You're not going to win this,"  
"That's what you say! Stun spore! Let's paralyze them both!"  
*That attack has a pretty low accuracy rate, like that'll happen,*

I sighed. "Blaze stay back. Dazzle, Teleport out of the way and hit it with Confusion,"  
Dazzle escaped the dust and slammed pink energy into Shroomish's face. She'd appeared directly in front of it so that wasn't exactly hard. The grass type fell over and stayed down.

* * * * * 

The hood guy stamped his feet and angrily slapped some money into my hand. It was 1300 poke dollars.  
*Cheap ass ...*

He walked over to a wall and stamped his feet again. He looked like a child who'd just lost their favorite toy.  
*He should be ashamed of himself. He sounds older than me and he's acting like a fucking 4 year old ...*

At another time I might've let him be an idiot for a while, but I had no patience for this little shit. I grabbed him by the hood and pushed him against the wall. He growled and tried to get free.

I turned to Buizel, who'd been out the whole time, and smirked.  
"You'll do what I want or I'll have Buizel freeze you solid,"  
I was gambling with the guy's fear here and hoped it'd win out over his childishness.

And yes, it did.  
"w-w-What? Ok Ok! What do you want?!" he asked, sounding more and more scared with every word.  
*Am I really that scary or is he just a big baby?*

I pressed him a little harder against the wall.  
"That Shroomish doesn't belong to you. Give it to me."  
He kicked out at me (yeah, the little fucker tried to kick me,) and I stepped out of the way. I managed to do it and keep my grip on the little shit too which was a bonus.  
"I won't give it to you!" he cried.

I smirked evilly. "Buizel, freeze one of his legs to the wall,"  
The water type did just that, freezing the leg against the wall. It wasn't just stuck, it was frozen solid.

The man panicked, probably hoping to run, but of course he couldn't. I braced one leg against his un-frozen one and pressed him against the wall even harder than I previously had. I thought about staying like this for a while, seeing how long it'd take for him to crack, but another idea formed and I went with it.  
"I can leave you here ya know," I said, releasing my grip and starting to walk away. Buizel followed.

*He'll freak and demand his release in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ...*  
I hadn't gotten far when he yelled: "Ok okay damnit! I'll give it to you if you let me go!"  
I walked back and held out my hand.

"It's here, in this ball," he said, giving me a poke ball.  
I scanned it, and indeed, Shroomish was inside.  
He didn't know I knew though.

"It better be or I'm leaving you here," I said, releasing the pokemon.  
Of course it was Shroomish. I took out a Super potion and sprayed some on the pokemon, reviving it. It gazed up at me weakly. I smiled softly, returned it, and turned back to the hood guy.

"I-I-I did what you want. A-aren't you going to let me go?!" he asked.  
I glared at him. "Not yet. There's more,"

"What?" he asked desperately.  
"You won't tell your superiors the truth about what happened here."  
"W-what do I tell them then?" he asked.

I pretended to think for a moment. It was a trick; I knew exactly what I'd be telling him. This would give a bit of suspense though: something that might make him even easier to manipulate.  
*Always soften up your mark when you have the time,*

"You'll say you acquired a Shroomish and lost it."  
"W-why should I listen to you? You're just a pathetic, punk from ..."  
And here I tuned out his shit.

After thirty seconds of retarded mish-mash I cut in. "No, you will listen to me. if you don't, I'll leave you here frozen solid. I'll cave in the only exit and make sure that no one finds you before you freeze to death,"  
*Harsh, but sometimes it's needed.*

"No, no, no ... not necessary! I'll say what you want!" he agreed hastily.  
I chuckled, my voice sounding completely evil even to my 'I'm used to bullying and torturing people' mind.   
"And,"

"And what?! I'll do anything if you let me go!"  
*Hook line and sinker ...*  
"You'll 'forget' you saw me."

I glared at him for good measure. "So, do we have a deal?"  
"Yes! Got a Shroomish, lost it. Never saw anybody else but random people. Not you, not scary guy with Ice-pokemon,"  
*Did I actually break him?*

I studied him for a few minutes, letting my eyes stay hard as if I were glaring. I was pretty sure he'd do what he said, but I wanted to be positive. When I was satisfied I nodded at Buizel.  
"Let him loose,"

The hood guy stared at me with scared, haunted eyes then ran out of the tunnel. I called Buizel over, picked him up, rubbed the fins on his arms affectionately (which he loved,) and returned him to his ball.  
*Better finish this now,*

I returned to Rustburo after that. It was very late by this point (nearly 3:00 according to the Pokedex). I healed at the Pokemon center then asked for a room. The nurse gave me one and I went to sleep. I would've tried to stay awake longer, but I was so tired I could barely walk.


	8. Chapter 7

Pokemon nicknames:  
Cable equals Jayden's Jutsueon  
Rascal equals Jayden's Poochyena or Mightyena  
Blade equals Jayden's Gallade  
Lotus equals Jayden's female Kirlia  
Blake equals Jayden's Lucario  
Ace equals Jayden's Taillow or Swellow  
Midori equals Jayden's Tropius  
Drake equals Alesandro's Deino  
Claws equals Alesandro's Druddigon  
Blaze equals Alesandro's Combusken   
Biter equals Alesandro's Mightyena  
Dazzle equals Alesandro's female Kirlia

Pairings:  
Jayden/Alesandro (both male, both human)  
Jutsueon/Lucario (both male, both pokemon) - coming soon -

Key:  
Xxxxx equals introductions  
"..." equals talking  
* ... * equals thinking  
*"..."* equals pokemon speech (only Jayden will understand it)  
* * * * * equals battle   
'(...)' equals Jayden's tech 'speaking'

\- * - * CHAPTER VII - * - *  
Slateport, The Power Fails, and the Trek to Mauville

 

Jayden, outside Granite cave (Wednesday early morning) --

 

I still had Cable (fighting,) Lotus (psychic, fairy,) Blade (psychic, fighting,) Blake (fighting, steel,) and Midori (grass, flying) with me.  
*I'm fucking exhausted,* I thought as I yawned loudly.  
I went into the Pokemon center, asked for a room, and fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke feeling rested. I didn't exactly need a lot of sleep so 3 hours (checking the time on my Pokedex let me know that was a correct guess) was definitely enough. I got up, stretched, then stripped for a shower.

Once I was clean I got out and dried off. I rolled my eyes as my gaze landed on the clothes I'd been wearing since I got to this place.  
*I'll havta buy some 'modern' clothes. These won't last forever anyway and I'm probably real noticeable wearing them.*

I frowned but put them on for now.   
*Where do they even sell clothes here anyway? Some things make sense but others are so out there ...*

The jacket went on last.  
*I'll make sure to wear this as much as possible. Non-modern or not, it means too much to just put in my pack and leave there,*  
And actually, from what I could tell, this place (the Hoenn region) was way behind in technology compared to my home.

I grabbed my stuff and left the center. I went back to the edge of the island where Mr. Briney'd left his boat the day before. The man in question poked his head out of the boat.

"Hey! How ya doin'?" he asked.  
I shrugged. "Got what I needed done here,"  
"You wantin' to go back then?" he asked.

I nodded. "Take me to Slateport,"  
He smiled and gestured for me to get in.  
"Slateport it is!"

We got there rather quickly. Mr. Briney said something about the seas being very calm and 'friendly' today, but I wasn't really paying attention. When we arrived I got out and thanked him.

\- - -

Blake popped out of his ball not too long after I'd reached land (which turned out to be a beach).   
'(This is Route 109,)'  
I turned to the Lucario.

"You want to walk around with us?"  
Us meant me and Cable, who was almost always out.  
*"Yes,"* he said.  
I smiled, nodded, and started walking.

*Initiate area scan,*  
'(Area pokemon: none. There are lots of people wandering around who appear to be trainers though. I also pick up the presence of many items lying around.)'  
I wasn't even going to question how it knew about the items. It'd never been wrong before.

*Guess I'll battle the trainers then,*  
After I'd schooled the first one Blade popped out of his ball. I glanced at him curiously. He normally stayed in his ball unless training or battling.

"What is it Blade?"  
*"I am restless and want to do something,"* he replied.  
I thought for a moment. "Why don't you go around and collect the items for me from this route,"  
He agreed and teleported away.

I continued battling trainers. There were a lot of them apparently. After a while I came to a building and went inside.

There were more trainers inside.  
*It's too bad I didn't bring pokemon who really need leveling with me ...*  
I squared my shoulders and faced off against the first trainer.

There were six of them in total. I took them down pretty easily. When the last battle ended the guy I'd fought gave me Soda pop x 6 for free. He explained that the item healed 60 hp of a pokemon.

I stowed the Soda pop in my pack.   
"You can buy more of those for 300 poke dollars from behind the counter here," the man said.  
I decided not to and left.

I fought two more trainers.  
*Those look like the last ones here,*  
I'd gotten 7152 poke dollars for beating all the trainers on this route. I kept moving.

'(Slateport is just ahead,('  
I blinked, having been thinking. And yes, the tech was right, there it was.

Before I could get any farther Blade teleported in front of me. There were a bunch of items floating behind him. They were Revive x 1, Soft sand x 1, Heart scale x 2, Great ball x 1, Ether x 1, and tm 80 Rock slide. I put them away and thanked him.

*"Can I stay out? I do not want to go back in that capsule yet,"* Blade asked.  
I nodded. "Sure,"

I kept going. I was about to enter the city when a man in a lab coat ran up to me. I recognized a stitched 'dc' on his sleeve as the insignia for Devon Corp.  
*What now?*

He smiled. "I'm from Devon corp."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, guessed that by the lab coat,"  
"The president needs the Devon parts delivered to Captain Stern in Slateport." he continued.

It almost seemed like he hadn't heard me.  
*Wow,*  
"The president requests your services in delivering said goods due to their ... delicate nature," he said.

I shrugged. "I'll take them to him,"  
*might as well finish this,*  
He nodded vigorously and handed them to me.  
"Thank you, the president will be pleased," he said, then left.

The parts went into my pack. I watched him walk away for a moment then turned to the city. I went in.

I started toward the pokemon center first.  
*"I am going off to find items,”* Blade said.  
"That's fine,"  
Then he teleported away.

In the center I had my pokemon healed. As the nurse was about to hand them back to me the lights went out.  
*What the fuck?*

 

Lasair, 1 hour previously, outskirts of Slateport --

 

I arrived on my Staraptor on the outskirts of the beach town: Slateport. There was no one around, the location was relatively private, and there were some small caves nearby. I recalled the flying type and ducked into one of the caves.

I pulled some clothes out of a bag and started putting them on over my Ky-tora uniform. They consisted of a black one piece diving suit and a pair of black waterproof boots. A pair of heavy duty goggles hanging around my neck completed the get-up.

*My hair is very noticeable,*  
The vivid purple strands would make me stand out anywhere.   
*I did not factor that into the plan for this mission. I'll deal.*  
Then I left the cave.

I walked along the beach, pretending not to pay attention to anyone. I spotted a building and went in. It looked like a place where locals could buy drinks. I purchased 3 Soda pop for my pokemon and slipped out.

my next destination was the Slateport Pokemon center. I had no trouble locating it and entered. I had my pokemon healed then went upstairs.

"Go Magnezone," I said, releasing the electric steel type.  
I made sure to keep my face blank and locked the door that led downstairs.  
*Can't have anyone escaping and fucking with my plans.*

I turned to my pokemon. "Magnezone, shatter the cameras."  
I didn't wait for confirmation. The electric steel type would obey without question.

There were several clearly frightened employees huddled behind counters. I smirked to myself and walked over to them, pulling out another poke ball. I released what was inside: my Galvantula.  
"Galvantula tie them up with webbing,"

It didn't take long 'till they were tied hand and foot. The spider'd even gagged them.  
*Good,*  
I put the trussed up employees into a large closet I found.

I recalled my pokemon and sidled over to one of the cameras. I pulled out the security chip and pocketed it. I did the same with the second (and last) camera. I then went behind one of the counters to hide.

*First phase complete,*  
I looked around my small hiding space and noticed poke balls. I grabbed several and pocketed them. They were now 'stolen goods' and would go back to base.

I shifted slightly to get more comfortable then waited. I couldn't hear anything from downstairs. Thankfully, I'd brought a solution for that.

I slipped a poke ball from my belt and quietly let out my Marill. It had extremely good hearing (sometimes compared to radar) and that's how I'd get my recon from downstairs.  
"Marill, listen to what's happening downstairs. Let me know if you hear lots of noise," I instructed the mouse quietly.   
She nodded and cocked her head to the side, a sign she was listening.

Nearly an hour later she started waving her tail in my face, an indication that there were lots of people down there. I recalled Marill. I smirked wickedly and took Magnezone's ball from my belt.  
"Magnezone cut the lights!" I ordered as the magnetic pokemon appeared.  
He followed orders and did so.

 

Jayden, Slateport Pokemon center, just after lights went out --

 

People in the center were panicking. I could hear them moving around, screaming, and trying to get to the door. It was pitch black in here.  
*I can't see shit in here. Is there something wrong with my visuals?*

'(You never had visuals before. You are lucky to be able to see anything at all. You are just as blind as anyone else here while it's dark,)'  
*Great,*

A few people shoved me and my back hit something solid. I reached out to touch it and discovered a wall.  
'(You are against the east wall of the building.)'

*Scan to locate Cable, Blake, and my poke balls.*  
'(... I cannot locate anything. The dark, the human noise, and something else interferes.)'  
*What could interfere so badly with the tech it can't scan?*

'(There is ... magnetic interference ... I believe it comes from above us, but the source scrambles my scans.)'  
*That makes sense. Even with all the tech available scan software still bugs out around magnets. Is there a magnet pokemon?*

'(Do you wish me to answer that?)'  
*Sure, why not.* I thought sarcastically.  
The machine didn't get it.

'(There are three main ones ... Magnemite, Magneton, and Magnezone. They all emit some sort of magnetic charge.)'  
*I didn't actually mean to check,*  
'(You humans. I never understand why you say one thing and mean another.)'  
I had nothing to say to that.

The loud noise, shoving, and general chaos of panicking people went on for what felt like forever.  
*Has anyone managed to get out yet?*  
'(No. It has been only ten minutes, not forever,)'  
I rolled my eyes, not caring the tech wouldn't see it.

A glow off to the left caught my attention. Actually, it was to the left and up-?  
'(There is a staircase leading to an upper floor in that direction.)'

*Lights?*  
'(No, nothing human-made. It's coming from a pokemon but I cannot tell what. The magnetic force still interferes. It is stronger now.)'  
*That's wonderful,* I thought sarcastically.

A few seconds later the glow intensified and a figure in black came down what I could only assume was the staircase the tech'd mentioned. It was impossible to tell the gender, but the person was pretty tall. If I had to guess I'd put them at around 6 foot.

The person spoke before I could think about their strange appearance any further.  
"Everyone will give me their pokemon. If you do so, no one will get hurt."  
The voice sounded male.  
*Like I believe that. That's what people say right before they hurt someone.*

"Why should we believe you?" a woman asked.  
"You just want to steal our pokemon!" a boy who sounded like he was eight or nine shouted.  
"Yeah! We won't let crooks take our pokemon!" another boy exclaimed.

The man growled. "I tried to warn you! Go! Galvantula!"  
*What's that?*  
'(It appears to be some sort of spider,)'

The man talked some more, making demands and threats. I wasn't really paying attention to most of it.  
*Will he ever shut up?!*

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a poke ball.  
"This was all I could find. Inside is a pokemon you can use to fight him." a woman (who I realized was the nurse) whispered.

"Thank you," I said quietly.  
*Can you find me a safe way across this room?*  
'(Yes. ... Follow my directions exactly.)'  
*You got it,*

By following the tech's directions I was able to thread my way through the crowd of people to reach the man.   
I walked up to him and glared. "I challenge you to a battle."

"If you win I'll give you the pokemon I have. If I win you leave."  
There was no reason to tell him I only had one pokemon at the moment.

He hesitated for a moment. "Alright,"  
I felt eyes on me (well, more than usual) and turned to see Cable and Blake behind me.  
*They'll be a big help. I'm a decent trainer, but I have no idea what this 'new' pokemon the nurse gave me is. With them I'll know I can win since I've worked with them before.*

I shifted my attention back to the man. "Three on three okay? I only have three to use at the moment."  
He chuckled. "That's fine kid,"

"Go! Magnezone!" the man said.  
I grabbed my head as even I could feel the magnetic pressure now. The light source from the top of the stairs had moved and was now revealed to be a Magnezone.  
*Lovely,*

"Go! Cable!"  
The Jutsueon stepped in front of me.  
"So, you are using it ..." the man muttered.  
I got the feeling I wasn't supposed to hear that.  
*What's he talking about?*

* * * * *

"Mirror shot,"  
"Shadow sneak,"  
Magnezone's body flashed so bright I had to close my eyes to shield them from the light.  
*This's a time when being blind would be nice,*

'(Cable just disappeared.)'  
I forced my eyes open to watch. It was just in time to see Cable slam into Magnezone.

I knew his attack power was doubled with his ability Pure power, but the attack didn't do nearly as much damage as I hoped it would.  
*Better take advantage of the stab moves he can do.*  
Thanks to his other ability, Adaptability, if he used a move that went with his type (in this case fighting) the move would do twice the amount of damage it normally would.

"Force palm,"  
"You sure you want to do that? He's an electric type," the man taunted.  
'(Electric types often have an ability (like Static for instance) that paralyzes pokemon who do physical damage to them.)'  
*I'll just havta risk it.*

I shrugged. "Yes,"  
"Use Supersonic," the man instructed.  
I covered my ears. "Dodge and use Power-up punch,"

I watched as Jutsueon weaved in and out of the area.  
'(He is dodging the sound waves.)'  
Not soon after he jumped into the air and landed a solid hit on the electric type.

The move didn't do all that much.  
*Damn. Wait, that move just raised his attack stat, I can use this.*  
"Power-up punch again,"

"Are you going to use the same move over and over again? I've heard you're a better trainer than that," said the man.  
I rolled my eyes and didn't answer.  
"Fine, be like that. Use Spark,"

"Dodge,"  
Cable dodged out of the way as Magnezone threw itself toward him in a tackle.  
'(Do not be fooled. Spark is an electric-like tackle.)'

"Hit it now," I instructed.  
Cable nodded and slammed his fist into the electric type.  
"Now quick, use Drain punch,"

"You've lost kid," the man said.  
*That's what you think. Does he really not know every time Power-up punch hits his attack increases?*

Cable slammed his fist into the electric type one more time and it fell to the ground with a loud bang. I covered my ears and winced. Cable came over and wrapped his tail around my arm affectionately.

* * * * *

"Return Magnezone. Go! Galvantula!"  
The same spider from earlier stepped in front of him.  
"Take a rest Cable. Go! Blake!"

"Don't think just because you nickname your pokemon you'll always win." the man said.  
I sneered. "Who asked you anyway? Let's just start."  
"Fine,"

* * * * * 

"Bug bite,"  
"Brick break,"  
Before Lucario could attack the bug bit him.

He cried out and managed to get his attack in, but its power was cut because there was less momentum behind it.  
"Pathetic. Don't you know fighting type moves don't do much to bugs? Bugs have a strong resistance to fighting. You could say they're the solution to pesky muscled pokemon," the man sneered.

*Shit,*  
I thought for a moment.  
*Well if fighting type moves won't do much I'll need to try the strongest possible one.*  
That was Blaze kick, which I knew for certain would do some damage due to bug's weakness to fire. He didn't know I had the option, so it'd be a big surprise.

"Really? Let's see how you do against this! Mind reader,"  
He rolled his eyes. "That won't help you. String shot,"

I smirked. "Dodge, then use Blaze kick."  
"You're joking," the man said in disbelief.  
I nodded. "No I'm not,”

Blake dodged the attack, used Mind reader, then his foot glowed a red-ish orange color. He ran toward the bug, his foot becoming encircled by flames, and slammed it into its stomach.   
"Fuck," the man cursed.

I chuckled. "Who's losing now?"  
He growled. "Use Electroweb,"  
"Dodge,"

"Not happening," the man said.  
Unfortunately for us he was right. The bug was just too fast.

Blake was snared in a web and then electrocuted. I didn't have his ball so I couldn't withdraw him.  
*What the fuck do I do now? Oh right, Blaze kick should do damage here. Won't need Mind reader since the target's right in front of him.*

"Use Blaze kick,"  
"You can't even move out of the web, how are you going to attack Galvantula?" the man asked.  
I smirked. "He's not attacking Galvantula,"

The man blinked. "What?"  
Blake answered his question by kicking out at the web itself. He managed to burn a hole through it and maneuver himself out of the electrified net.  
*That was close,*

"Mind reader then Blaze kick,"  
"You got lucky the last time. We won't let you beat us! String shot!" the man exclaimed.

*Too late,*  
Blake was able to dodge the silken strands, but just barely. He closed his eyes and dodged once more as the spider shot more silk at him.  
*Come on,*

Finally he charged the spider and kicked it with his flaming foot. The spider screeched (I covered my ears) and fell over. It stayed down.

* * * * *

I was in shock.  
*I almost lost that one. I need to either get pokemon with more varied types of attacks or teach them new moves. Training wouldn't hurt either,*

"You barely won that round kid. Sure you want to continue?" the man asked.  
I shook my head. "I'm not giving up now."  
"Good! Return Galvantula. Go! Marill!"

'(Marill is a water and fairy type.)'  
A small blue mouse appeared.  
"Return Blake. Go! ... Whatever's in here,"

What appeared was a weasel-like pokemon.  
'(That is Mienfoo. It has round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. It has red arms that resemble flared sleeves with yellow paws. There is a small red band on its chest and its pelt piles around its thighs in a mimicry of a robe. It has red legs and a yellow tail tipped with red.)'

*More basic information,*  
'(... Height: 2'11 weight: 44.1 lbs. classification: martial arts pokemon. type: fighting.)'  
Before the tech could continue.   
*That's good enough,*

I looked up at the man to see he was staring at the pokemon just like I'd been.  
*Thankfully,*  
"Since when do you have a Mienfoo?" he asked.

*Something's not right here. How does he know so much about me?*  
I gave him a weird look. "How do you know so much about me?"  
He rolled his eyes. "You're a big-shot trainer kid,"   
*Doubt that's why,*

'(Mienfoo has the abilities Inner focus, Regenerator, and Reckless. It knows the moves Meditate, Swift, Vital throw, and Acrobatics.)' 

I decided to drop it.   
"Whatever you say. Let's start,"  
"You're on,” he said.

* * * * * 

"Tackle,"  
"Acrobatics,"   
Marill started charging toward Mienfoo.

He flipped out of the way and dodged the attack easily. He glanced at me then jumped and struck Marill in the stomach. The attack was very nimble and must've taken a lot of flexibility to pull off.

"Get up! Use Bubble,"  
"Use Swift,"  
Mienfoo shot stars toward Marill.

They slammed into the mouse one by one, doing a lot of damage.  
*That was a good idea,*  
"Use Rollout,"

'(Rollout: the user continually rolls into the target over 5 turns. Attacks' power increases every time it hits.)'  
*That could be very bad.*  
"Acrobatics,"

Mienfoo readied the attack. He had to flip out of the way as Marill rolled toward him.  
"Strike now,"

The attack hit Marill and it stopped rolling.  
"Bubble,"  
"Vital throw,"

Mienfoo just stood there.  
*Why is he standing there and not moving?*  
'(Vital throw is a move that goes last. In doing so, it ensures that the move will not miss.)'

"Ha! You're not even doing anything. Well, your loss,"  
A stream of bubbles hit Mienfoo. He didn't seem phased by them at all.

"What?" the man asked in surprise.  
I smirked. "You'll see,"  
Mienfoo then struck, grabbing the water type and throwing it into its trainer. The mouse didn't get up.

* * * * * 

The man withdrew his Marill. He walked over and gave me some money.  
'(That's 6400 poke dollars.)'  
"I look forward to fighting you again Jayden Yakashi," he said, then left.

*That was weird,*  
"Does anyone have an electric type or a pokemon that can use Flash?" the nurse asked.  
"I do," a boy's voice said.

A cry of "Pichu!" was heard a few seconds later.  
"Send out some sparks for light Pichu," the boy ordered.  
The little pokemon (at least I thought it sounded little) sent out some sparks.

"Can I borrow your Pichu?" the nurse asked.  
"Sure," the little boy said.  
"Okay everyone. I'm grabbing a flashlight from the counter. We'll have the power back up soon." she said.

A few minutes later the beam from a flashlight landed on the floor.  
'(The nurse is coming over to you.)'  
"The pokemon I gave you is Mienfoo." the nurse said.

"It was left here by Bruno's (yes, the Kanto Elite four Bruno) brother Niko, who was also a famous fighting type trainer himself. He left it with me to give to a trainer I felt worthy of it. Because of your actions in saving this center I believe you to be worthy. He's yours now," she finished.

I blinked several times.   
*did that really just happen?*  
'(Yes, that did just happen.)'  
I smiled slightly. "Thank you,"

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. Thank you for saving this center." the nurse said.  
I shrugged. "It was nothing,"  
'(You just defeated a man with pokemon at higher levels than previous trainers you've faced. One of those rounds was with nearly impossible odds. It was not 'nothing.')'

"Could you do one more thing for this center?" the nurse asked.  
"What is it?"   
“Could you go upstairs and get the back-up generator running? Without power, I won't be able to heal pokemon as effectively." she explained.

I nodded. "Sure,"  
"here, take this Pichu with you for light." she said, handing it to me.  
I rubbed the pokemon's ears, which made it cry "Pi Pichu!" happily.

*Why can't I understand this pokemon? Usually what pokemon say makes sense to me.*  
'(This one is so young. It doesn't seem to have been alive for very long. This is just my guess though,)'

I climbed the stairs, using a combination of Pichu's sparks and the tech's directions to do so. I pushed open the door at the top.  
*Scan for electrical power sources,*

While I waited I looked around. I couldn't see anything that might be a generator.  
'(Now that Magnezone is gone (which I have confirmed was the source of the magnetic interference) I am able to scan properly. There is a door in the back that leads to a room containing the 'generator.')'

Once I located the door the tech mentioned finding the generator wasn't difficult. It was the largest thing in the room. There was a lever with the words "on switch" written above it and I pulled it. Nothing happened.

*Override the machines' controls,*  
'(I cannot. The machine appears to be damaged,)'  
I groaned.

I then remembered I was holding a pokemon. Not just any pokemon, but an electric type.  
*Wonder if having it zap the machine'll do anything? Might as well give it a shot.*

"Pichu, use Thunder shock on the machine,"  
The electric type jumped out of my arms and zapped the machine. That got it running.

I pressed a red button on the machine and the lights came back on.  
'(That restored power to the entire building.)'  
*Why aren't there any people up here? There're clearly counters for some sort of service.*

*Scan for people,*  
'(... There are some in a closet.)'  
I went to the closet.

The door was unlocked. I opened it and found the people (three of them: two women and one man) the tech'd mentioned. They all had the logo of the Pokemon center on part of their clothing.

*I'll need help getting them out of here,*  
I turned and nearly ran into Cable who'd come up behind me without my notice.  
"Can you and Blake help me get these people out of here?"

*"I'll help,"* Cable said.  
*"So will I,"* Blake said.  
I smiled at them and grabbed the man, pulling him from the closet. The pokemon took the other two.

We carried them over to some chairs and untied them. They thanked us, I picked up the Pichu, and started walking downstairs. Blake and Cable followed.

Downstairs I made my way to the counter.  
*It’s so nice to have lights down here again,*  
I placed the Pichu on the counter.

The nurse smiled at me. "Thanks for fixing the power,"  
I shrugged. "Not a problem,"  
A little boy came up to the counter and took the Pichu. Before I could thank him for letting me borrow it he ran off.

"Don't mind Jimmy, he's very shy." the nurse said.  
I shrugged and nodded.   
"Can I heal your pokemon? Oh! I found your poke balls," the nurse asked.

I smiled. "That'd be great,"  
Blake, Mienfoo, and Cable jumped over the counter to be healed. The nurse handed me the balls. When they were all healed the nurse let my pokemon jump the counter once more. Mienfoo was noticeably absent.

I found out why a few seconds later. The laser-like sound of a pokemon escaping its ball was heard then Mienfoo appeared. The nurse gestured for me to step aside and I did so. There was a line of people behind me so it made sense.

The martial arts pokemon looked at me. I smiled at him.  
*"You are not my master,"* he said.

I nodded. "The nurse gave you to me because your master wanted you given to a worthy trainer." I explained.  
It was silent for a moment.  
*"I was pleased with your battle tactics when you gave me orders during the battle."*

*"May I come with you?"* Mienfoo asked.  
I smiled and nodded. "Sure. How does the name Rio sound?"  
*"It is a good name,"*

*"Can I stay out of that horrible thing for a while?"* Mienfoo asked.  
I chuckled. "Yeah that's fine,"  
*"What is funny?"* he asked.  
"Some of my other pokemon prefer to stay out too. You'll fit right in,"

Then I left the center. Blade was outside with a few items. They were Black belt and Repeat ball. I put them away.

"Do you want to go in your ball now?"  
*"Yes,"* Blade said.  
I withdrew him.

Next I went into the Pokemart, which was much bigger than others I'd been to before.   
'(This Pokemart is what locals call a 'department store.' There are many more items available here to buy than usual Pokemarts.)' 

I purchased Great ball x 3, Awakening x 1, Escape rope x 4, and X accuracy x 1 for 5200 poke dollars. Then I sold Nugget x 2, Big pearl x 1, Star piece x 2, Big mushroom x 1, Rare bone x 2, X attack x 1, X defense x 1, X sp. atk. x 1, and Dire hit x 1. I got 37,075 for them. I stowed the new items in my pack then left.

*What are the places I can go to in town?*  
'(... Places in Slateport: several houses, Oceanic Museum, Slateport Ship yard, Pokemon center, Pokemart Department store, Slateport Market, Pokemon contest hall, Pokemon Fan club, and other buildings. There is no gym here.)'

I decided to go to the Slateport market next.  
*What are the shops and purchasing options here?*  
'(Shops: Incense shop, Vitamins shop, tm salesman, and Secret bases shop 1 and 2. There are also vending machines here that sell drinks like the Soda pop you got earlier.)'

I bought Lax incense x 1 for 9600 from the Incense shop. The item made it harder for opponents to hit the pokemon holding it. I also bought Lemonade x 4 from one of the vending machines. This item healed 80 hp of a pokemon. I already had some Lemonade (10 actually) but it never hurt to get a few more.

With the purchases made I left the market.  
*Now is a good time to explore,*  
The first building I entered was a private house.

Inside a man was standing behind a table.   
He looked up and blinked. "Are you Jayden Yakashi?"  
I studied him for a moment then nodded.   
"My name is Dock. I know Captain Stern, who someone from Devon Corp. told me you'd be looking for."

I nodded.  
He smiled. "Captain Stern is at the Oceanic museum right now. He goes there a lot,"  
I thanked him and left.

Outside I looked into the buildings around town. I went inside them, but there was nothing too terribly interesting to do. There was one place I wanted to check out later though.

*That 'contest hall' looks intriguing. I wonder what 'contest' it means?*  
'(That’d be Pokemon Contests. Pokemon Contests are based off several factors. One uses moves, accessories, and knowledge of how the contest works to win.)'

I went to the museum last. I paid the fee to get in (50 poke dollars). There was a guy in a red hood here.  
*Wonder if it's the same one from before?*

I walked over and talked to him. I was tempted to taunt him and try to battle him, but first, I wanted to see if I could find out why he was here. I asked a few questions about Team Magma then he handed me a tm. It was tm 46 Thief.

I put the tm in my pack and looked around. There weren't any other Team magma members here. I spotted a staircase and climbed the steps.

Two Team magma members were blocking the way to the room beyond. I battled them both. The first had a Numel (a fire and ground type) at level 16. The second had a Zubat at level 14 and a Numel at level 14. I got 2400 for defeating them both.

The Team magma members ran off after being defeated. A man came up the stairs after them. He had shoulder length red hair, wore a red leather outfit with red boots, and had a pokemon with him. I'd never seen it before.  
'(That's a Houndoom. It's a dark and fire type.)'

"My name is Maxie. I am the leader of Team magma." he said.  
I blinked.  
*Why come out in the open like this? Wouldn't it be better to hide who the leader is?*

"Team magma seeks to use Kyogre to expand the ocean for sea pokemon." Maxie explained.  
*Why don't your men use water pokemon then?*  
"I intend to use the sea to take over the world. The one who controls the sea controls the waterways, and thus ships that go between regions." Maxie continued.

*Still doesn't answer my question,*  
"Do you wish to join Team magma? My men report that you're a decent trainer. We could use you." Maxie asked.  
*You mean 'I' could use you,*

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't had the best time around your men. No, I won't join you,"  
He smiled thinly. "You will regret that. I warn you: if you interfere again, I won't hesitate to deal with you personally." he warned, then left.

When Maxie was gone I focused on the room I'd entered a while back. There was a man in a sailor hat here. I approached him and asked if he was Captain Stern.   
"Yes, I am,"

I smiled. "here, the Devon Corp. president wanted me to give you this," I said, rummaging in my pack for the Devon parts.  
When I found them I handed them to him. He thanked me then left. I made my exit as well, having nothing else to do in the museum.

Outside I smiled slightly and ran my fingers over Cable's tail. He'd wandered over to me when we'd exited.  
*Scan the city to see if there's anything else to do here.*

'(There is still the Contest hall to explore. In the city itself there doesn't appear to be much else to do. I recommend using your Old rod on some water on Route 109 before you leave.)'  
*Sounds like a plan,*

I healed at the Pokemon center then went back to the beach on Route 109. Mienfoo (who was still out) turned his head this way and that, his eyes seeing what I could only assume was everything around him.  
*"This place is so big."* Mienfoo said.

I chuckled. "This is a beach Rio. You never been to one before?"  
*"It has been a long time (maybe years-?) since I was out of that restrictive device.”*

*”I do not remember the last location I was in. I was asleep in there; it was the only way not to go mad from boredom and lack of space."*  
I blinked several times. "Stay out as much as you want then,"  
*"Thank you,"*

I'd already battled the trainers and collected the items here, so I didn't havta worry about that. I made my way to an open stretch of beach near the water. I rummaged in my pack and dragged the Old rod free.

I reeled back the line and casted. It took a few minutes, but eventually I felt something bite. I yanked hard and an orange-ish red fish fell onto the beach in front of me.

'(That's a Magikarp.)'  
I looked it up with the Pokedex to see if it'd be useful. Magikarp itself wasn't useful (in fact, it was downright useless,) but its evolution, Gyarados, was a great pokemon. It was water and flying typed and very strong according to the Pokedex.

'(Magikarp evolves at level 20 into Gyarados,)'  
*I'll train it later,*  
I caught the Magikarp.

\- - -

Back in the Pokemon center I placed Magikarp in the pc. I took out the Pokedex and looked up the electric type. Apparently ground and rock moves would do the most damage against electric types. Additionally, grass types had resistance to electric type moves and ground types were immune to them.

After some deliberation I put Blade and Lotus in the pc as well. Neither of them would significantly help in the next gym battle. This left me with Jutsueon, Lucario, Tropius, and Mienfoo.

I wasn't sure I should use Midori in the gym either, but he was very strong and would help with any trainers that might be on the way there.  
'(There is a long stretch of grass and two routes on the way to Mauville, where the next gym is.)'  
Then I left the center.

I went north once outside and tried to leave Slateport. A girl ran up from behind me and started talking to another girl who was ahead of me and a little to the right. There was a pokemon next to one of the girls.

A third girl ran up to me and smiled. "The girl with the pokemon next to her is Lisa, a well-known Altaria trainer. She's doing a photo shoot right now and no one can pass this area 'till that's over," the girl explained.  
I nodded.

"That's an Altaria next to Lisa now. She calls it Ali." the girl continued.  
'(Altaria is a dragon and flying type.)'

The girl wandered off after her little talk. I waited for the photo shoot to end.  
*Why are sighted people so obsessed with taking pictures of themselves?*  
Though I was now 'sighted' myself, I still considered myself blind. Well, I still had the memories from being blind anyway, and even now, wasn't eager to take pictures of myself or gaze at myself in the mirror like I knew most who could see did.

A few minutes later (and way too many camera flashes later) Lisa came over to me.  
"Have you tried out pokemon Contests yet?" she asked.  
"No,"

She smiled. "You want to though right?"  
Before I could answer she was going through a small bag she carried. She pulled out a few things and handed them to me.

"The card is a Contest pass: it lets you enter contests. The second is a PokeBlock kit: it lets you make PokeBlocks, which enhance your pokemon's attributes. You can use those attributes (Beautiful, Clever, Cool, Cute, and Tough) in Pokemon Contests." she explained.

I nodded.  
"I recommend you enter contests. They are fun and you get great prizes." Lisa urged.  
"I'll try one out and see if I like them. What're PokeBlocks made of?"  
"You make them from berries. Any berry'll do." Lisa said.

I smiled. "Thanks for the stuff and the info."  
"It was no trouble. I look forward to seeing you in Contests. What's your name by the way?" Lisa asked.

"Jayden,"  
She winked. "Gotta go, see you in a Contest Jayden,"  
Then she left. I followed not soon after.

My next destination was the Contest hall. Inside I spoke with several people, trying to get as much information on these 'contests' as I could. While doing so a man gave me tm 41 Torment.

I learned contests were based on several things. Your pokemon's performance and how they looked to the crowd were very important. The five attributes (Beautiful, Clever, Cool, Cute, and Tough) also played a factor as well. They were used mostly when you showed off your pokemon's moves.

After I'd talked to everyone I could I went up to the counter and showed the woman behind it the Contest pass. She nodded and gestured for me to follow her. I did.

She took me into a room behind the counter. Her eyes traveled across my body, studying, but I had no idea what.  
*Is she checking me out? Woman, if you're doing that you're barking up the wrong tree. I play for the other team,*

Despite the fact that I was gay, having her eyes on me made me feel uncomfortable. She nodded to herself then walked over to a wardrobe in a corner of the room. She spent a few minutes doing something then came back. I couldn't see what she'd been doing from where I stood, the angle was bad.

She was carrying a box, which she opened. There were some clothes inside.  
"This is a Contest costume," she said.

She took out everything in the box, holding each up for me to see. It consisted of a dark blue button up shirt, black slacks, a black sports jacket, and black dress shoes. All were of nice quality and looked very classy. 

After showing me everything she gave the outfit to me. She then went to a drawer and grabbed something from inside it. She came back carrying a black mask. 

"This goes with the costume. You can buy accessories or purchase a more elaborate costume at a store in Mauville." she said, handing me the mask.  
"Thanks,"

"Do you want to join a Contest now sir?" she asked.  
"Yes. Do you have some information on how they work? I've never competed in one before."

She nodded. "I'll have information for you at the front desk. You can change here. There'll be a Contest starting in 15 minutes, so hurry if you want to join that one." she said, then ducked out of the room.

I changed, not liking the attire much (something I called 'very formal'). I put on the mask last. It covered only part of my face, mostly just the skin around my eyes, and tied in the back.

I left my hair down.  
*Might as well take advantage of the fact she didn't mention doing anything with it,*  
With that done I went back into the main room of the hall.

I went up to the counter. The same woman was behind it. She handed me a brochure that had the words "pokemon contest basics" typed on the front. 

I quickly read through it. I scanned my pokemon and chose to enter Blake into a Cool contest. Most of his moves were fighting typed, which were typically Cool.

I entered. After several rounds of performing and doing other tasks I found weird, the Contest was over. I managed to win.

I was given the Normal ranked Cool ribbon for winning. It was red. I also got a Purple scale (an item that was an 'accessory,' that could be used in Contests) and a Tomato berry.

Then I started making my way to the exit. I didn't get far. A little girl ran up to me carrying a pokemon that looked slightly familiar.

'(That is Pikachu, the evolved form of Pichu, the electric type that helped you restore power to the Pokemon center.)'  
The girl held out the Pikachu to me. It had a red ribbon (a "regular" ribbon, not a contest ribbon) tied around its tail.

"This is Cosplay Pikachu. I'm supposed to give it to you." the girl said.  
I nodded for her to continue.

"You won a Contest, so you get this Pikachu," the girl continued.  
I smiled. She handed me the Pikachu then ran off.

I glanced at the pokemon now in my arms. It had a mostly yellow body with black tipped ears, red circles on its cheeks, and brown stripes on its back and tail. A pendant was hanging from its neck. I took the pendant off to get a better look at it.

A strange symbol was carved into what looked like jade (the stone).  
'(That is the symbol for 'libra.')'  
I slipped the pendant over Pikachu's neck and took out my Pokedex.

I scanned it. It was 1'04, 13.2 lbs., had the abilities Static and Lightning rod, was level 20 and male, and knew the moves Quick attack, Electro ball, Thunder wave, and Flying press.  
*What's Flying press?*

I looked the move up. It turned out to be a flying and fighting type move very few pokemon could learn. In fact, Pikachu didn't normally learn it. The reason this one did was because it was something called 'pikachu libra.'

"How does the name Hertz sound?" I asked Pikachu.  
*"What does that mean?"* he asked.  
"It's an electrical measurement,"  
*"That's perfect,"* he said.

I pulled out a poke ball and gave it to Hertz.  
"You might wanna ride in there for now,"   
He nodded and disappeared into the ball.

Once that was done I exited the hall. Outside I rubbed my eyes.  
*Initiate area scan. Look for other locations nearby.*

'(... Route 110 is to the north.)'  
*Good,*  
That's where I went to next.

When I stepped onto the route I saw a whole bunch of Team magma members (they all wore the same red hood) going somewhere.  
*What's in the direction they're going?*  
'(... There's a volcano to the east, which is where they appear to be headed. The area is called Mt. Chimney.)'

I shrugged and kept going.   
*Initiate Area scan,*  
'(Pokemon: Electrike (electric,) Gulpin (poison,) Magnemite (electric, steel,) Minun (electric,) Oddish (grass, poison,) Plusle (electric,) Wingull (water, flying,) Voltorb (electric,) and Zigzagoon (normal). Recommended: Electrike, Magnemite, Minun, Oddish, Plusle.)'

I looked them all up with the Pokedex. The ones the tech'd recommended sounded good to me.  
*Well, I was hoping to find some electric types. Having them'll let me know what that type's capable of when I face Wattson,*

I captured them all. I caught Electrike because it'd be a decent pokemon when it evolved. I got Magnemite because Magneton (its evolution) and Magnemite both had decent defense because of their electric steel dual type. 

I caught Minun because it seemed decent. I got Oddish because it seemed decent and because I might need another grass type. Plus, it was grass and poison typed, and I had no poison types yet.

I caught Plusle because it seemed decent and would power up (and get powered up by) Minun and Electrike in a double battle. Minun and Electrike both had the ability Minus. Minus and Plus (Plusle's ability) powered each other up during double battles.

After I'd caught everything I spotted a sign and made my way to it. It said that Route 103 was close by.  
'(This is a part of Route 103 you haven't been to before,)'

I went west and onto Route 103.  
'(Before you ask: the pokemon are the same as the last time you came here.)'  
*That's boring,*

There were trainers here thankfully. I battled four of them. There was also a Guard spec, which I picked up and put in my pack.

Then I went back to the Pokemon center and healed my pokemon. I put Electrike (the first pokemon I'd caught on Route 110) in the pc for now. I looked at what I had in there and grabbed Nincada.

It was a bug and ground type. With ground's immunity to electric type moves it should do some good. That put my party at Cable (Jutsueon,) Blake (Lucario,) Rio (Mienfoo,) Midori (Tropius,) Hertz (Pikachu,) and Nincada. Then I left the center for Route 110.

\- - -

*I have all the pokemon I want from the route so I'll ignore any I come across,*  
Hertz, who I was still carrying, jumped out of my arms.  
*"I want to run around,"* the Pikachu said.

"Sure that's fine. Could you find items for me while you're at it?"  
He smiled. *"yes!”* he said, running off.

Just as the Pikachu was making his exit Blake popped out of his ball.  
"Hertz went off to stretch his legs and find items,"  
He nodded. *"Permission to follow him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble?"*   
"Sure,"  
He then followed in the direction the Pikachu'd gone.

I continued along the route, battling some trainers on the way. Then I stopped.  
*I should teach some moves to Rio and Nincada for the gym battle. Now's as good a time as any,*

Rio knew the moves Meditate, Swift, Vital throw, and Acrobatics and was level 23. I taught him tm 80 Rock slide (getting rid of Meditate to do so) and tm 28 Dig (getting rid of Vital throw to allow). His move set was now Rock slide, Swift, Dig, and Acrobatics.  
*I'll teach him fighting moves later,*

Nincada was next. He knew the moves Leech life and Faint attack and was level 8. I taught him tm 01 Hone claws and tm 28 Dig. Last, I taught him tm 70 Flash (getting rid of Leech life to do so). This gave him a move set of Flash, Faint attack, Hone claws, and Dig.

I moved on after that. Blake and Hertz ran up to me not soon after. They gave me all the items they'd found on the route. They were Full heal x 1, Great ball x 1, Revive x 1, poke ball x 1, and Leppa berry x 6. I stowed them in my pack then continued on.

A few minutes later I saw Brendan. He must've seen me too because he ran over.  
"Hi Jayden," he said.

I smiled a little. "Hey Brendan,"  
"How's a battle sound? I haven't had a real challenge in a while," he asked.  
I smirked. "Ready to lose?"

He shrugged. "Let's see how strong you've gotten. Go! Taillow!"  
The mostly blue bird appeared.  
"Go! Hertz!"  
Pikachu ran in front of me.

"Where'd you get a Pikachu?" Brendan asked.  
"A girl gave him to me after I won my first Pokemon contest."  
"You gonna do the Contests too?" Brendan asked.  
"Maybe,"

"Let's get started," Brendan suggested.  
I nodded. Cable wrapped his tail around my arm and Lucario shifted slightly, watching us.  
*What's that about?*

* * * * *

"Peck,"  
"Thunder wave,"  
The bird went to peck Pikachu.

He dodged out of the way and sent blue lines of electricity into the bird. When the attack was over the bird was shaking.  
"Shake it off! Use Quick attack,"  
*Not happening,*

I rolled my eyes. "Electro ball,"  
Normally I would've said no to that move. Its attack power depended on how much faster he was than his opponent and flying types were usually very fast. Since the bird was now paralyzed however, it had a speed of 0.

Hertz threw a ball of light at the bird. It squawked in pain.  
"Come on! Use Quick attack," Brendan tried to order.

I shook my head. "It's paralyzed man,"  
"Damn, and I don't have any items to heal him," Brendan moaned.  
I blinked.   
*What kind of trainer doesn't have items for that?*

I thought for a moment.  
"You've got two options: you can either forfeit the round or continue like this."  
He bit his lip.   
"You win this round,"

* * * * *

"Return Taillow. Go! Slugma!"  
A pokemon that looked like it was made of magma popped out of the ball he threw.  
'(Slugma is a fire type. It evolves into a fire and rock type.)'

*Why would someone catch a pokemon like that? It has double weaknesses to water.*  
"Come on back Hertz. Go! Rio!"  
Mienfoo moved in front of me.

"What's that?" Brendan asked.  
"He's a Mienfoo: a fighting type,"  
Brendan smiled. "You gonna become a fighting type trainer then?"   
I shrugged. "Not sure,"

* * * * * 

"Ember,"  
"Swift,"  
Slugma readied to spew flames from its mouth.

Rio dodged when the flames came. he flipped into the air and landed next to me. I glanced at him and shrugged. He smirked and stars formed around his hands. He shot them toward Slugma.

They hit and did a lot of damage.  
"What the hell was that?” Brendan asked.  
I rolled my eyes. "I told you: Swift."  
"I've never seen that attack before ... You're fine Slugma! Use Smog," Brendan said.

*What does that do?*  
'(It can do 30 hp damage and is a poisonous gas.)'   
*That doesn't sound good,*

Out loud I said:  
"Dodge and use Acrobatics,"  
There weren't many places to go to avoid gas, but I was sure Rio'd figure it out.

There were fences along the edges of the route and Rio climbed one. He perched there, watching the other pokemon. It took a while, but the gas finally dispersed .

Rio jumped down and nimbly attacked Slugma. He cringed as he touched its body but didn't give up.  
'(Slugma has the ability Flame body which can burn a target. Be careful,)'  
*Now you tell me!*

"Use Ember," Brendan ordered.  
I winced as I glanced at Rio.  
"You ok to keep going?"  
He nodded.  
"Swift,"

Rio had no trouble dodging the flames. He might've gotten burned (I couldn't check without stopping the round, so I'd look after) but he definitely wasn't done. The stars hit Slugma and it landed on its face. It stayed there.

* * * * *

I gestured for Rio to come over. He did. I scanned him with the Pokedex and shook my head sadly.  
"You're burned Rio,"

I removed my pack and searched around 'till I found the Full heal I'd just gotten. I held it out to him and he sprayed himself with it. Another scan showed that the burn status was gone. He still had some burn marks though, which looked painful.  
"We'll have the nurse check you out after this's over okay," I told him.  
He nodded and sat down beside me, closing his eyes.

*What's he doing?*  
'(Probably meditating. He must be called the 'martial arts' pokemon for a reason,)'  
*I never thought of that,*

Brendan waved his hand in front of my face. "Hey, you okay?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah,"  
"... ok. I was a little worried there when you never responded to my question."

*He was talking to me?*  
'(Yes he was, for almost a minute actually.)'  
I groaned inwardly.

"So, ready to keep going?" Brendan asked.  
I nodded.  
"Return Slugma. Go! Wailmer!"  
A giant ... whale appeared. It was shaped like a sphere and must've weighed a ton.

'(Not that much, but a lot. Wailmer is a water type,)'  
"Go! Midori!"  
Tropius popped out of his ball and looked around. He purred when he saw me.

I shook my head. "You're out to battle, not hang out with me,"  
He nodded.  
"What's that?" Brendan asked, taking out his Pokedex.

A few minutes later he had his answer. "Wow, you found a Tropius. Where though? They're supposed to live in forests,"  
"That's a very long story,"  
Brendan nodded. "Let's see how it does against my Wailmer."

* * * * * 

"Water gun,"  
"Stay where you are,"  
The whale shot water from its mouth.

It hit Tropius in the side and he didn't even flinch.  
*Gotta love type advantages,*  
Though Midori was both grass and flying typed (flying being weak to water) he was grass typed first. Because of his size, it'd need to take a lot of water to do serious damage to him.

"What? The Pokedex said Tropius were flying types," Brendan asked, shocked.  
I smirked. "yeah, but he's a grass type first. he's also very big, which makes it hard to do damage to him anyway," I explained.

"Let's see how he handles this! Use Whirlpool!" Brendan ordered.  
"Dodge and use Dragon dance,"  
Midori flew a little ways away and started doing his "dance."

His attack and speed stats rose sharply.  
"What's it doing?" Brendan asked.  
I shook my head. "If I told you that, it'd take the fun out of it,"

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Fine. Use Whirlpool again!"  
"Dodge and use Leaf blade,"  
Tropius flew upward to avoid the attack.

His own attack consisted of him sharpening one of the many leaves on his body and slashing Wailmer with it. I watched as he did it. He was a lot faster now, so even if the whale (which I thought was pretty slow due to its size) could dodge, it'd be too slow.

The whale let out a loud bellow (I grit my teeth and covered my ears). It shook for several seconds then toppled over.   
Brendan glanced at it and shook his head in disbelief. "You win again,"

* * * * *

Brendan rolled his eyes and withdrew his pokemon. "I'm not losing to you like this. You may have beaten most of my pokemon, but I still have one left! Go! Grovyle!"  
A green and red pokemon appeared.

'(Grovyle is the evolved form of Treecko, a grass type that is very fast.)'  
*Thanks for the warning,*  
"Return Midori. You're up Blake,"

Lucario stepped in front of me and growled. Grovyle glared back.  
"They don't like each other much do they?" Brendan asked with a nervous look on his face.  
I shrugged.

* * * * *

"Quick attack,"  
"Mind reader,"  
Grovyle took off.

Blake closed his eyes and dodged right before the Grovyle would have hit him. He then kept them closed and didn't move. I knew he was using his attack, and this way, he might even psych out Brendan and his Grovyle. People got nervous when others didn't 'seem' to be bothered by what they did in a battle.

Brendan stared for a moment then smirked. "Use Solar beam,"  
I groaned.  
*What's that?*  
'(Solar beam: a two-turned attack. The user gathers light on the first turn, then blasts the target with a bundled beam on the second.)'

*So it'll be vulnerable 'till then,*  
"Blaze kick, then Brick break,"  
"Stay right where you are," Brendan said.

Both of Blake's attacks proved to be too much for the grass type. It fell over after the second one and lay still. Brendan shook his head and I rolled my eyes.  
*You put your foot in your mouth with that last attack,*

* * * * * 

Brendan withdrew his pokemon. He then walked up to me.  
"I thought you'd be stronger, but not this strong. I'm very impressed with how you trained your fighting types. Here, take this item. It's a Dowsing machine." he said, handing me an electronic device.

I took it. He also gave me some money.  
'(That's 6400 poke dollars,)'

I looked down at the device in puzzlement. "What's it do?"  
"It helps you find those items that are hidden from plain sight." he explained.  
I nodded.

He beamed. "I'd really love to battle you again sometime. I've learned a lot just from the first two times."  
I smiled slightly. "Sounds good,"  
Then he left.

I started moving along the route again. There were several more trainers to fight. I earned 8672 for battling the trainers on both Route 103 (the part I'd gone through recently) and Route 110. That number did not include the 6400 I’d gotten for beating Brendan.

Finally I came to the end of the route.  
'(Mauville is just ahead,)'  
*Finally,*

\- - -

I entered Mauville city. I immediately became dizzy by all the buildings, people, and pokemon I saw.  
*What the fuck's wrong with this place?*

I couldn't see so well through the dizziness, but it looked like someone'd taken a crayon and drawn a mis-mash of buildings and levels to the place.   
'(... Here are directions to the Pokemon center. You are clearly not handling this well. I myself am becoming overloaded with all the information.)'

*Thanks for that,*  
With the tech's help I made it to the Pokemon center. I went in. I then got my pokemon healed.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's notes  
There are a few things I need to get out of the way. First of all I'll expand a little more on the "break the rules" with Fly and Surf thing.

Breaking the rules - flying and surfing  
Earlier I mentioned that I'd be breaking the rules with Fly and Surf as long as certain conditions were met with the right pokemon. This only applies to outside of battle. If a pokemon can surf, it can swim during battle, but not use the move Surf in battle until it learns the hm. Additionally, pokemon that can fly people around outside of battle won't be able to use Fly in battle. They can flap wings, fly to avoid attacks, but not actually use the move Fly until they are taught the tm.

One more thing!  
Wally is going to be Wattson (gym leader Wattson's) nephew. I don't know for sure if he is in the game or not, but in this story he is. He lived with the guy until Jayden first met him. That won't be discussed 'till later though.

Pokemon nicknames:  
Cable equals Jayden's Jutsueon  
Rascal equals Jayden's Poochyena or Mightyena  
Blade equals Jayden's Gallade  
Lotus equals Jayden's female Kirlia  
Blake equals Jayden's Lucario  
Ace equals Jayden's Taillow or Swellow  
Midori equals Jayden's Tropius  
Drake equals Alesandro's Deino  
Claws equals Alesandro's Druddigon  
Blaze equals Alesandro's Combusken  
Biter equals Alesandro's Mightyena  
Dazzle equals Alesandro's female Kirlia  
Rio equals Jayden's Mienfoo  
Hertz equals Jayden's cosplay "libra" Pikachu

Warning: Pokefelia. May be several instances. If you don't like, don't read.

Abbreviations to know:  
str equals strength (strength of a move).   
acc equals accuracy (accuracy of a move).  
pp equals power points (How many times a move can be used before the pokemon must be healed to replenish the move's usage. A pp of 0 means the move can't be used anymore until after the pokemon is healed).

Pairings:  
Jayden/Greninja (male human/male pokemon)  
Jutsueon/Lucario (both male, both pokemon) - coming soon -  
Jayden/Greninja/Alesandro (male human/male pokemon/male human)   
\- Recently decided this would be the final pairing with Jayden. It's listed later than the first one (having Jayden with Greninja) because Jayden and Alesandro won't meet for quite a while. -

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the items in the game. I do however own the Violet scarf and Shadow collar.

Key:  
Xxxxx equals introductions  
"..." equals talking  
* ... * equals thinking  
*"..."* equals pokemon speech (only Jayden will understand it)  
* * * * * equals battle  
'(...)’ equals Jayden's tech 'speaking'

\- * - * CHAPTER VIII - * - *   
Mauville, Two Ninjas, and Team Jayden vs. Team Electric

 

xxxxx

^ & ^   
ORDERS:  
All Ky-tora operatives (except those at entry level positions) are to make sure "special" pokemon are available to "subject J." Subject J is defined as "Jayden Yakashi," who the company has taken a particular interest in. Lasair has already dispatched two to him. Others (along with him) will be making more available for capture in the wild. Certain locations he will visit will have these. 

* first location *: Granite cave  
& pokemon &: Aron, Mawile

That is all for now. Other locations will be posted on various bulletin boards. Certain members will be called upon to give "high-priority pokemon." Those operatives who drop off the pokemon are required to stay in the location long enough to confirm Subject J has received them.  
^& ^ 

xxxxx

 

Jayden, Mauville Pokemon center (Wednesday) --

 

Before I could leave the nurse stopped me. I'd just gotten my pokemon healed and she'd just given them back to me.  
"Wait," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.   
"What's going on?"  
"Are you Jayden Yakashi?" she asked. 

*Way to be forward lady,*  
"I am,"  
She smiled and handed me a package.

I was wary.  
*I don't know anyone who'd send me a package,*  
"Can I get a room? I'd like some privacy to open this,"  
She handed me a key. "Go ahead," 

\- - -

In the room I opened the package. There was a folded piece of paper and a poke ball inside. Half the poke ball was dark blue and half was black.

I carefully unfolded the paper and glanced at it. There were words written on it.   
I read:  
Use him well.

*What the fuck?*  
I blinked several times and re-sized the poke ball.  
*Might as well see what's inside,*

I pressed the button in the middle (which was white) and released the pokemon. The pokemon that came out was mostly blue and resembled a frog.  
*Never seen that pokemon before ... What is it?*

'(That is Greninja. Greninja is a large, bipedal frog-like pokemon with dark blue legs and body. Each leg and arm has a single large white bubble and there are white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each upper thigh is one light blue four pointed star which resembles a shuriken. It has webbed feet, a yellow chest, and a yellow-and-blue face. Its eyes have white sclera, red irises, and white pupils.)'

'(It has small rounded yellow ears. Its tail is dark blue like most of its body and has several yellow rings. The rings are an inch thick and are spaced out randomly, either 6 inches apart or 9 inches apart. The tail is 5 feet long.)'  
I was too fascinated to tell the tech to stop.

'(There are retractable metal spikes in its arms, legs, back, and tail. Eight to ten spikes cluster together in two places on each limb. Close to the shoulder and wrists for the arms, near the thighs and ankles for legs, right above the ass and right below the neck for back, and near where the tail joins the body and close to the tip for the tail.)'  
*What's that about?*

'(Gender: male Level: 20 Item: none Height: 4'11 Weight: 88.2 lbs.  
Abilities: Dark aura, Motor drive, Iron barbs  
\- This pokemon always has all its abilities active. -

Dark aura: Powers up every pokemon in plays' dark type moves by 33.3 percent.  
Motor drive: The pokemon takes no damage from electric type attacks and speed raises by 1 stage.  
Iron barbs: If physical contact is made on this pokemon, opponent receives damage equal to 1/8th of its maximum hp.)'  
*That answers my question,*

'(Attacks: Water shuriken, Quick attack, Water pulse, Shadow sneak  
Extra information: The tail is used for climbing. The spikes can be retracted back into its skin. It uses them in battle consciously sometimes. When not used consciously, they come out during the conditions that Iron barbs comes into play.

It can do more with water than just 'form' shuriken. It can make blades on its wrists, ankles, and tail that do damage when attacking. These blades are fully solid, but it takes effort to keep them that way. It can keep said blades solid for up to 30 minutes when necessary.)'

*Sounds really strong,*  
I found it hard not to look at the pokemon. Its lithe form was especially pleasing. The striped tail held my attention for long moments as I listened to the tech.

'(This pokemon appears to be abnormal. "Normal" Greninja have the abilities Torrent and Protean. "Normal" Greninja also have a much longer tongue (one long enough to be placed on the shoulder,) larger ears, and no tail.)'  
This one had a tongue that appeared to be normal-sized, since I couldn't currently see it.  
*Abnormal? How'd that happen?*

I pulled out my Pokedex and looked up its moves in more detail.  
"Water shuriken: The user hits the target with throwing stars 2 to 5 times in a row. This move always goes first.  
str 15 times 2 to 5 -- 30 (2) 45 (3) 60 (4) 75 (5) acc 100 percent pp 20  
Quick attack: The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. It is sure to strike first.  
str 40 acc 100 percent pp 30."

"Water pulse: The user attacks the target with a pulsing blast of water. May confuse target.  
str 60 acc 100 percent pp 20  
Shadow sneak: The user extends its shadow and attacks the target from behind. This move always goes first.  
str 40 acc 100 percent pp 30." the Pokedex said.

I then checked what tm's it could learn.  
"Tm's Greninja can learn: 06 Toxic, 10 Hidden power, 12 Taunt, 13 Ice beam, 14 Blizzard, 15 Hyper beam, 17 Protect, 18 Rain dance, 21 Frustration, 23 Smack down, 27 Return, 28 Dig, 32 Double team, 39 Rock tomb, 40 Aerial ace, 42 Facade, 44 Rest, 45 Attract, 46 Thief, 48 Round, 49 Echoed voice, 55 Scald, 56 Fling, 62 Acrobatics, 68 Giga impact, 80 Rock slide, 86 Grass knot, 87 Swagger, 88 Sleep talk, 89 U-turn, 90 Substitute, 94 Secret power, 97 Dark pulse, 98 Power-up punch, 100 Confide." the Pokedex said.

I taught him tm 97 Dark pulse (getting rid of Shadow sneak to allow).  
*Better give him a nickname. He seems alert and attentive, like a good fighter or soldier ...*

I was about to voice this but Greninja looked up at me then and I got distracted by its red eyes. It seemed to be sizing me up (at least that's what I thought it was doing).  
*"Yes General?"* Greninja asked.

It took me a moment to figure out he must be addressing me.  
*I'm no soldier. Why's he calling me that?*  
I forced myself to speak. "I'm not a soldier, I can't be your General,"

Greninja blinked.   
*"You are my trainer are you not? That makes you a field General,"* he explained.  
*In a way ... yeah,*

I decided not to question it any further. I doubted I'd get anywhere. If he wanted to call me 'general' I'd let him.

I nodded. "How does Gunjin sound for a name?"  
He came a little closer, now gazing at my body, not looking directly into my eyes.  
*"What does it mean?"*

"Soldier,"  
*"I feel it suits me. You're the General, it is your decision after all on what you call me."*  
*That's ... wow,*  
I shrugged. "Gunjin it is then,"

*"General, may I stay out? I feel ... cramped in that small device,"*  
I nodded. "Sure,"  
Then I left my room, heading for the lobby of the Pokemon center. Gunjin, Cable, and Blake followed.

In the main room I went over to a pc. I had Cable (Jutsueon,) Blake (Lucario,) Rio (Mienfoo,) Midori (Tropius,) Nincada, Hertz (Pikachu,) and Gunjin (Greninja). Since I was carrying too many pokemon (I figured I had seven now because Gunjin was out of his ball and not in it) I needed to put something in the pc.

I put Tropius in the pc. After some thought I left Pikachu in there too. Tropius was a grass type, which while having resistance to electric type moves, didn't have anything particularly powerful to use against electric types. Pikachu was an electric type, which while having immunity to electric attacks due to its ability Lightning rod, didn't have many moves that weren't electric typed, and thus wouldn't do much to electric type pokemon.

No other pokemon appeared to be useful in the upcoming battle. A "normal" Greninja wouldn't have been useful either (being a water pokemon and thus weak to electric moves) but this one had Motor drive, which made it immune to electric attack damages.  
*That's handy,*  
This left me with Jutsueon (fighting,) Lucario (fighting, steel,) Mienfoo (fighting,) Nincada (bug, ground,) and Greninja (water, dark).

I scanned my party to see what moves I could teach them.  
*Don't want to end up in a situation like what happened with the Unknown man in Slateport again,*  
I started with Cable.

He was level 28 and knew the moves Shadow sneak, Power-up punch, Force palm, and Drain punch. I taught him tm 80 Rock slide (getting rid of Power-up punch to do so,) tm 97 Dark pulse (getting rid of Shadow sneak to allow,) and tm 31 Brick break (getting rid of Force palm to do so). This gave him a move set of Dark pulse, Rock slide, Brick break, and Drain punch.

I moved on to Blake next. He was level 28 and knew the moves Brick break, Blaze kick, Mind reader, and Force palm. I taught him tm 01 Hone claws (getting rid of Mind reader to do so) and tm 26 Earthquake (getting rid of Force palm to allow). He now knew Brick break, Blaze kick, Hone claws, and Earthquake.

Rio was next. He was level 25 and knew the moves Rock slide, Swift, Dig, and Acrobatics.  
*His moves are fine for the battle,*  
I didn't teach him anything.

I moved on to Nincada next. He was level 14 and knew the moves Flash, Faint attack, Hone claws, and Dig.  
*He's good, I won't teach him anything,*

*When does Nincada evolve?*  
'(Nincada evolves at level 20 into Ninjask. If you are carrying only five pokemon you'll also get his secondary evolution Shedinja when he evolves into Ninjask. Ninjask is an incredibly fast (one of the fastest pokemon in existence) pokemon and is bug and flying typed. Shedinja has only 1 hp, is difficult to hit due to its ability Wonder guard, and is bug and ghost typed.)'

*Evolving Nincada is a good idea. He'll lose the ground immunity to electric attacks, but should be harder to hit.*  
'(Ninjask has a relatively high attack power as well,)'  
*I'll evolve Nincada then. I'll make sure there's an open slot so I can get Shedinja as well,*

I had no idea what I'd do with the bug ghost type, but I'd figure it out later.  
'(Shedinja is considered relatively rare,)'  
*If anything, I can always trade it with Axel for something,*

Then I moved on to Gunjin. He was level 20 and knew the moves Water shuriken, Quick attack, Water pulse, and Dark pulse. I taught him tm 28 Dig (getting rid of Quick attack to allow). He now knew the moves Water shuriken, Dig, Water pulse, and Dark pulse.

*I better give the team items now,*  
I gave the Luck incense to Cable, the Black belt to Blake, the Lax incense to Mienfoo, the Lucky egg to Nincada, and the Bright powder to Gunjin. Then I left the center.

*Scan the city. Let's see if you can make sense of it,*  
'(The city is designed like what locals call a mall (you know it as a large city-center). There are different areas and shops to visit on each floor.)'

*I'll go exploring first,*  
I found Globe x 1, tm 58 Sky drop, X speed x 1, tm 48 Round, Treecko doll x 1, Mudkip doll x 1, Torchic doll x 1, Nugget x 1, Max repel x 1, Eevee doll x 1, Poke toy x 1, Metronome x 1, and Luxury ball x 1. The Eevee doll was lying on the ground. I was supposed to get only one of the starter pokemon dolls, but the woman handing them out liked me and gave me all three.

*What shops and buildings are in Mauville?*  
'(… Shops and locations: Pokemon center, Pokemart, Move tutor, Poke Mileage center, Pokemon Massage Place, Bike shop, Vending machines, Pokemon breeding shop, Battle food court and Fine fittings. The last is a clothing store.)'

I went into the Pokemart first. I bought Paralyze heal x 2, Escape rope x 1, and tm 47 Low sweep for 10,950 poke dollars. Then I left the shop.

I visited the Pokemon breeding shop next. I glanced around when i came in.   
*I have no fucking idea what they sell here,*

Feeling a little lost, I walked up to the counter. I inquired about what they sold. The woman behind the counter explained that they sold items used to breed for certain pokemon. 

I asked what those were.  
"We sell: Sea incense (used to breed for Azurill,) Lax incense (used to breed for Wynaut,) Rose incense (used to breed for Budew,) Pure incense (used to breed for Chingling,) Rock incense (used to breed for Bonsly,) Odd incense (used to breed for Mime Jr,) Luck incense (used to breed for Happiny,) Full incense (used to breed for Munchlax,) Wave incense (used to breed for Mantyke,) Light ball (used to breed Volt tackle onto Pichu,) Destiny knot (used for breeding IV's,) and Everstone (used to breed female parent pokemons' nature to child pokemon)." she said.  
I bought a Light ball for 450 poke dollars, then left.

Next I went to Fine fittings. I purchased a pair of dark red boots, 3 dark red t-shirts, 4 black t-shirts, 2 dark gray t-shirts, 3 pairs of black jeans, 2 pairs of dark blue jeans, a black head band, a dark red head band, black wrist bands with the symbol for 'fighting type' on them done in silver, and a pair of black tennis shoes with black laces. I also bought a dark gray vest and 2 pairs of black jean shorts for warmer weather. I stowed them all in my pack then left the store.

I returned to the Pokemon center and made my way to the room I'd gotten earlier. I took off my clothes and changed into some of the new ones. I put on black jeans, one of the dark red t-shirts, the dark gray vest, and my black boots. The boots were more durable than anything found here, but they were normal seeming enough if one didn't get a closer look.

I finished off the outfit with the black head band and the fighting wrist bands.  
*I really want to try out this new stuff. I'll put the jacket on again later,*  
Now that I was wearing "normal" clothing for this place I left the center.

My next destination was the Battle food court. I placed an order for some specialty pokemon food (it was relatively cheap and sounded interesting) and battled five trainers while I waited. I got 6192 poke dollars for beating them all.

I was given a Nugget and a Persim berry for winning as well. At that point my order was ready and I went to pick it up. I fed the food to my pokemon, it healed them fully, then I made my exit.

Next I entered the Bike shop. I went up to the counter and asked about what types of bikes I could get. The owner said there were two types: Mach and Acro. He explained that Mach was for speed and Acro was for trick riding. I asked for the Mach bike, received it, thanked the owner, then left.

I started going west after that. Near the gym someone ran into me (literally). I managed to stay on my feet, but just barely. I was about to snap at the person but stopped myself when I noticed it was Wally.

Wally held out a hand to shake. "Hey Jayden,"  
I took it and shook briefly. I could feel the eyes of my pokemon (Cable, Blake, and Gunjin) on me as I did so.  
*What the fuck?*

Gunjin walked up beside me and glared at the boy.  
*"Should I hurt him for you General?"*  
I blinked. "No, he's just ... a little oblivious I guess,"  
*"AS you say. Did he hurt you General?"*

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine,"  
*"Good. Permission to fight him, sir?"*  
I smiled, putting a hand on Gunjin's arm.

*It's nice to have someone this protective around. Feels a little weird though. I was the one doing this back home,*

"You can fight his pokemon."  
'(Pokemon do not normally fight humans. This type of behavior from Greninja is ... irregular.)'  
*"I'd be happy to, General,"*

Wally didn't seem to have noticed our little exchange.  
"Jayden, why don't we battle? I can show my uncle just how serious I am then,"

I shrugged. "Sure,"  
Wally ran into a building (the gym I guessed) and came out with an older man.  
"Okay, uncle, this is Jayden. I'll be battling him." Wally said.

I nodded at the man.  
"Go! Ralts!"  
The small, mostly white pokemon appeared.  
"You're up Gunjin,"

"What's that?" Wally asked.  
"He's a Greninja,"  
"The fully evolved form of the water starter from Kalos. You're lucky boy," the man said.  
"Cool! Let's battle," Wally said excitedly.

* * * * * 

"Double team,"  
"Water shuriken,"  
Ralts floated around a bit, then multiple copies of it appeared.

Gunjin closed his eyes and shifted on his feet a little. A few seconds later he shot several shuriken (I counted seven) toward Ralts. There were exactly seven copies. All of them disappeared as they were hit. Gunjin then shot two more out, hitting the real Ralts twice. The little pokemon cried out in pain.

"You're okay! use Confusion," Wally ordered.  
I smirked. "Stay where you are,"  
The pink energy was formed and shot toward Greninja.

It came to within three feet of him and just hung there. A few seconds later it vanished.   
"What happened?" Wally asked.

"Greninja is a dark type,"  
Wally blinked. "Why does that matter?"  
I sighed.  
*How can he not know this?!*

"Dark type pokemon (even secondary dark types like Greninja here) are not affected by psychic type moves. Your Confusion was rendered useless the second it got close to him," I explained.  
Wally paled considerably.

*Good, the kid's gotta learn somehow,*  
Wally was probably a little younger than me. I didn't know and didn't really care. He acted like a novice trainer, so I'd treat him like one. I wasn't usually overly rude to those who didn't know things, so I'd try and be a little less harsh on him.

"Use Disarming voice,"  
"Sorry kid, but you're outmatched here. Dark pulse,"  
Greninja readied the attack, dark energy forming in his hand.

He ran toward Ralts and tossed the energy in its face. The dark-aura-attack hit it solidly. Ralts couldn't even cry out in pain this time. The attack made it faint instantly.

* * * * *

"Think I was too much of an asshole?" I asked quietly, directing the question to Gunjin, who'd come up next to me once more.  
He shook his head, moving his tail forward and running it along my arm. I shivered in pleasure, hoping no one could really tell what was going on here.

I was definitely attracted to the pokemon. It was strange though: I never thought I'd want a pokemon. They were humanoid for the most part, but until now, I'd never looked at one as more than a partner to fight with me.

Gunjin's voice broke me from my thoughts.  
*"You were informative General. The conclusion of that fight would have been no different if you ordered another tactic. That pokemon was just too weak to do much against me,"*

I blinked several times. "Is that your assessment of the situation or your opinion Gunjin?"  
*"My assessment sir. It is the unevolved first-form of the Ralts line. Thus, it'd be weak."*  
"You have a unique way of thinking about things,"

He shrugged. *"Like you keep saying, sir, I am a soldier. I know strategy because I pay attention, but ultimately, I follow orders like any other good 'gunjin.'"*

I chuckled. "True,"  
He nuzzled my neck (making me shiver even harder). I glanced at the other two humans, but they were busy talking.  
*This is both awkward and wanted,*

A few minutes later (and more of Gunjin's tail rubbing against my arm) Wally came over to me. I grabbed onto Gunjin's wrist to keep him from moving. I felt something sharp prick my fingers, but didn't let go.  
*"Sorry General. Those are my Iron barbs. It's hard to control them around you,"*

*So I'm not the only one affected here,*  
"I thought they were just for battling purposes? You use them when you're attacked with a physical move right?"  
He shook his head. *"I can either use them when I choose or they activate when I'm attacked as such. With you though ... concentration needed for that is hard to ... muster,"*

Wally cut in before I could reply to that.  
"Here Jayden, you earned this," he said, handing me some money.  
'(That is 1360 poke dollars.)'  
His uncle walked up with a scowl on his face.

I gave the man a wary look.  
"Ok ok, I won't try and get into the gym 'till I've trained a lot more and have more than one pokemon," Wally said, turning to the man.  
The man smiled. "Good. Why don't you introduce me to your ... friend, Wally," the man said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like that. I met him back in Petalburg. Helped him get his Ralts actually," I explained.

Wally nodded. "He's right Uncle. He's battled me ... it's twice now isn't it?" Wally asked.  
I nodded.

The man nodded and smiled. "I hate to ask something of a stranger ," the man said, glaring at his nephew.  
"-but could you help him catch another pokemon now? It shouldn't take too long,"

I shrugged. "Not a problem,"  
Wally rolled his eyes. "I know how to catch pokemon Uncle. I caught Ralts by myself,"  
"Yes, but you still only have one pokemon. Take him with you and catch another, then I'll know you're serious about becoming a trainer." the man said.

Wally sighed. "Ok ok fine. Let's go Jayden,"  
Wally's uncle went back into the building. Wally grabbed my wrist and tugged lightly. That was a mistake.

Spikes formed on Gunjin's tail, near the end, and he pressed them against Wally's neck. Blood bloomed instantly.   
I shook my head at my pokemon. "While I do appreciate this Gunjin, you're not supposed to be attacking a human,"

The pokemon just stared at me. He then turned to the human and glared daggers at him. Wally shook a little and tried to dislodge the spikes in his neck. It didn't help.

I rolled my eyes and pressed my hand against the four-pointed star on Gunjin's left thigh. He glanced at me, his eyes darkening with what I could only guess was lust. I let my light green eyes harden into a glare.

"Let him go," I said in the most commanding tone I could muster.  
That was difficult for me because even touching him a little made me shiver and want ... I wasn't sure what I wanted more (to kiss him or have him hold me down and use me,) but neither was appropriate at the moment. Gunjin didn't listen.

I growled softly, trying to remember what the word was for an officer that was ranked relatively low. I wanted something high enough to make him feel important (he was strong, hot as fuck in the "sexy department," and I was growing to like him both as a partner and more,) but I needed something that didn't put him too high so he couldn't try and out-rank me.  
*Lt. is what I want right?*

'(Yes, Lt. is a relatively low-ranking officer, but still holds enough rank for what you are trying to do.)'  
"Lt. stand down,"

This got Greninja's attention immediately. He gazed at me unblinking, but at least he seemed to be ready to listen now.  
"That's an order Lt.,"  
He stepped back, his barbs (which I was calling spikes because they looked more like them) ripping free of the boy's skin.

Wally whined softly and I moved over to him. I gently pushed his shirt aside to inspect the damages.   
"The cuts'll hurt like hell for a while, but you'll be fine," I told him.

He nodded weakly. "What the-?"  
Gunjin's tail wrapped tightly around the boy's wrist and squeezed hard. I glared at Greninja.

"Lt. if you don't stand down I'll put you back into that device you 'love' so much," I threatened.  
*"Is that an order too, sir?"* he asked.  
His tone bordered on insubordination. It was frustrating to hear, but nothing like being a real General I was sure.  
I nodded.

He let go reluctantly, his tail wrapping around my arm protectively. I stepped back, not feeling like provoking the pokemon any more than necessary.  
"Sorry about that Wally. I just got him and he's ... very protective of me,"

Wally gave me a shrewd look. "You sure that's all it is?"  
I glanced around, noticing his uncle was gone and no one else was here.  
I sighed. "Might be more,"

He smiled. "If it is don't worry. I'm not bigoted or anything against human-pokemon relationships."   
I smiled softly. "Good,"

Wally rubbed his neck absently, smearing still wet blood.  
"You should really get those cuts cleaned out,"  
He nodded. "I will. Let's get that pokemon first." 

I shrugged and followed as he went west.   
'(Route 117 is here,)'  
And yes, there was a sign that said so to my left.

Wally battled a few pokemon (reviving his Ralts first). It took a bit, but finally he found one he wanted. It was an Illumise, a bug type.  
"I think I'll call her Luna," Wally said.

I smiled widely. "Sounds like a good name. Congrats on your second pokemon capture man,"  
He nodded and gently touched my wrist. I glared at Gunjin to keep him from attacking the boy again.

"Thanks. Can I call you J?" he asked.  
I shrugged. "Sure ... I guess. Uh Wally,"  
He looked up at me, his brown eyes meeting my green.

"Yeah?"  
"You probably shouldn't touch me so much. Gunjin's behaving now, but I can't be sure he'll always do so,"  
He blinked and dropped his hand, stepping back a little. There was a sad look on his face.

I rolled my eyes, making sure Gunjin saw it.  
"It's not that I have anything against it, it's just that he's ..."  
"Protective as fuck?" Wally supplied.  
It was so odd hearing him curse I almost missed his next comment.

"Well, guess I shouldn't mention I like you so much then either,"  
I blinked and turned to him. "What?"  
He smirked. "As a friend, man. I like pokemon myself, humans ... Usually I don't get along with 'em as well as I do with you,"

I mock-glared at him. "What, I not good enough for you?"  
He smirked even wider. "Guess you could say that. You don't have 'powers,' which really turn me on by the way,"  
I was shocked to see a dark blush bloom on his face, travel to his ears, then down his neck as he said that.

*Wow. Likes pokemon but shy about telling someone,*  
'(This human-pokemon relationship thing may not be as 'main stream' as he makes it sound. Some may not ... accept it as easily as he does.)'

*That'd explain a lot if it's true.*  
Wally's voice brought me back to reality. "So, J, can we be rivals now? It'd be awesome to have someone I could battle often. Need the experience and all that,"  
I nodded. "I'd like that. Just keep the touching to a minimum so you don't get attacked again okay,"

He smirked. "You sure? Sometimes making a lover jealous is fun,"  
*What the fuck is this kid into?*  
I rolled my eyes. 

"Yes, he can do a lot more damage than that trust me."  
'(The stars Greninja make out of water can slice metal to pieces.)'  
"For instance, those Water shuriken he used on your Ralts can slice through metal. I don't wanna know what they do to human skin,"

Wally nodded reluctantly. "Ok,"  
I smiled a little, putting a hand on Gunjin's shoulder. He'd come up beside me again.  
"Good. See you 'round then?"

Wally smirked. "yup! I'll probably see you at Uncle's gym actually."  
*His gym?*  
Out loud I asked:  
"His gym?"

He winked. "My uncle's Wattson, the gym leader,"  
I took a menacing step forward, making my stride a little shaky on purpose to let the boy know I was joking.  
"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

He chuckled. "Thought you knew."  
I shook my head. "You two don't really look alike,"  
"I got my mom's hair color, but we have the same color of eyes," Wally said.

I nodded. "Okay, well ... see you there I guess ..."  
Wally beamed. "I'll have more pokemon by then and maybe we can battle again,"  
Then he left for Mauville. I followed not soon after.

\- - -

As I was walking past the gym I spotted Wally's uncle. The man came over and held out a hand for me to shake. I nodded, but didn't take it.  
*No need to provoke my itchy-trigger finger soldier over there,*

"What's wrong son?" the man (Wattson, I reminded myself) asked.  
I rolled my eyes, glancing at Greninja.  
"My Greninja's very overprotective. I'm not sure I can keep him from hurting someone who touches me again,"  
He nodded. "That's alright. I wanted to give you something," the man said, pulling something out of his pocket.

He held it out to me. It was a disc.  
"This is hm 06 Rock smash. Thought I'd reward you a little for helping out my nephew. He's not very good with people, so anyone who can get him to talk so much is gold in my book,"

I nodded and took the disc. I put it in my pack.  
"Thanks a lot. i'll be visiting your gym after I do some more training,"

He smiled. "Lookin' forward to it. With how much Wally talks about you you're gonna be the next Pokemon champion."  
Then he went back into his gym.

*Scan for nearby areas,*  
'(... There are areas to the west and east. There is another place you should probably check out as well. To the west is Route 117 and beyond that is Verdanturf town. To the east is a small beach where you can explore.)'

'(The third place is Granite cave. I believe there might be more to do there now that you have a bike. There were some slopes that looked dangerous to walk up, but may be accessible on a bicycle. I suggest going to all three places before you challenge the gym.)'

*Definitely a good idea. Having everyone at level 25 at least sounds like a plan.*  
I decided to go toward Verdanturf and Route 117 first.

\- - -

*Initiate Area scan,*  
'(Pokemon: Illumise (bug,) Marill (water, fairy,) Oddish (grass, poison,) Roselia (grass, poison,) Surskit (water, bug,) Volbeat (bug,) Zigzagoon (normal). Recommended: Illumise, Marill, Roselia. Zigzagoon is pretty much useless, but it can learn a lot of hm moves, which you may want.)'  
*You're starting to sound like me now,*  
'(In a way, I am you,)'  
I had nothing to say to that.

I caught all four pokemon. I got Illumise because it could learn a decent set of moves. I captured Marill, managing to get one with Huge power as its first ability. Not only would its physical attacks be stronger, but it was a water type, which I didn't have many of.

I captured Roselia because it sounded like a decent grass and poison type. Roselia sounded even better than Oddish did, learning more offensive moves faster. I'd still do something with Oddish though eventually.

I caught Zigzagoon for the very reason the tech mentioned. I needed a pokemon that could learn hm moves. Hm 01 Cut for instance could be useful. I'd mess with it later though, after I'd challenged and beaten Wattson's gym.

'(There is a building here for you to check out,)'  
I walked over and went inside the building. It turned out to be the Pokemon day care.

I grabbed Zigzagoon from the pc and left it there. I also took out Marill and left him too. I double-checked to make sure I only had five pokemon with me, then left.

I went in search of items. I discovered Pinap berry x 8 and tm 55 Scald. I put them away and started toward the first trainer I saw.

There weren't too many trainers, but they gave me a lot of money. I earned 7088 for beating them. Then I kept moving, going toward Verdanturf.

There was nothing to do on the way so I kept moving. No routes, no trainers, no nothing. All in all, it was a pretty boring trek.

I was tempted to go back and heal my pokemon in Mauville. The tech assured me that Verdanturf was close enough I wouldn't need to.  
*I hope you're right,*

The first thing I did when I entered Verdanturf was go to the Pokemon center. I healed my pokemon there. After that was done I went to the Pokemart.

They had a few new things I could buy. I purchased Nest ball x 3 and Luxury ball x 6. Then I left the shop.

*Time to do some exploring,*  
I was given tm 45 Attract by a girl in the Contest hall in town. (Yes, they did have one).

As I was coming out of the Contest hall a lady ran up to me.   
She looked around frantically, then leaned close. "You have to help me! My pokemon's missing!"  
*Wow, dramatic much lady,*

I nodded for her to continue.  
"It's my Shroomish! She's gone!"  
I forced a smile. "Where'd you last see her?"

The lady went into a lengthy walk through of her day. I tuned her out until she said 'then it was gone!'  
I nodded when she finished, even though I had no idea what she'd been saying most of the time.   
"Well, she must be somewhere,"

The lady nodded frantically. "Exactly! Where though?"  
I shrugged. "Give me a few minutes. I'll go look for her. If I don't find her I'll tell you, and if I do, I'll bring her back with me."

The lady hugged me tightly. I rolled my eyes, letting Gunjin know I wasn't amused. He stepped closer to me and I could see his spikes extending. I shook my head, gently pried the woman off me, and smiled a little at her.  
"Let me try, then we'll see if she's really missing,"

The lady nodded and wandered off.  
*"Did you really havta use so much charm General? I think you broke her,"* Gunjin asked sarcastically.  
I mock-glared at him. "For your information soldier, I used no charm at all."  
Though my tone was joking, I really meant it.

He blinked. *"Coulda fooled me sir. She was all over you like ..."*  
"A barnacle?" I supplied.

He nodded. I moved closer, taking his chin in my hand.  
*He's jealous ...?* was all I could come up with to describe the expression in his eyes and on his face.

I chuckled, releasing his face.  
He growled softly. *"What is so funny sir?"*  
I sobered and gave him a serious look.   
"You're jealous aren't you?"

He nodded.  
*At least he'll admit it,*  
I sighed. "You've got nothing to worry about. I'm not and never have been interested in women. Besides, she can't fight like you can, which is something I find hot and impressive."

He smirked. *"Careful General, some might see that as flirting,"*  
I rolled my eyes. "Who gives a fuck? They got a problem with it they can leave,"  
He smiled. *"Glad to hear it sir,"*

I grabbed Gunjin's hand and started to explore the city. I'd done this already, but hadn't needed to look for a wayward pokemon before.  
*With how frantic that lady sounded either it's really missing or she was making a fuss just for attention. Bet it's both,*

I located the Shroomish behind a sign. All I had to do was call out for it and it came hopping out from behind the sign. I smiled, picked it up, and walked away.

A few minutes later the lady ran up to me.  
"Did you find her?" she asked.  
*I feel very bad for this Shroomish, having a trainer like you,*

I held out said pokemon.  
"Thank you! Shroomy, you're home!" the woman said excitedly, kissing the pokemon on the top of the head.  
I cringed.  
*That's just scary,*

A few minutes of cutsy cuddling later and the woman stepped right in front of me. I could practically feel the daggers Gunjin'd be shooting her way, even though I couldn't see him at the moment.  
"Yes?" I asked.

She beamed. "Here, take this for your trouble. It's a Mystery box,"  
She held out a green box. I took it from her.  
"Why's it called that?"

I slipped the box into my pack as I waited for an answer. She stared at me for a few moments, not blinking or even seeming to breathe, then spoke.  
"There's a 'mystery' item inside duh! Mr. Stone of Devon corp.'s good with items, he'll identify it for you,"

I nodded.  
*Note to self: go see him later.*  
The lady smiled, patted my shoulder, then left. 

I was surprised Gunjin hadn't tried to attack her this time.  
"Why didn't you attack her? She was close and even touched me,"  
He shrugged. *"I could see you were disgusted with her. She made me want to puke by the way,"*   
I laughed. "Yeah, me too,"

'(Rusturf tunnel is near here. It's a part you haven't visited yet,)'  
*Okay, guess I'll check it out,*

In the tunnel I had the tech scan for pokemon. There weren't any new ones. There were just Whismur, the useless normal type I'd come across last time.

There was an item though: Max ether. I also battled a trainer inside as well. I got 1024 for defeating him. Since there was nothing else to do I left.

'(Route 116 is a little farther from here. It's not the same portion you visited before,)'  
*Hope it's less boring than last time,*

*Initiate Area scan,*  
'(No pokemon available,)'  
*That makes things easier,*

There were a few items to find. I got Black glasses x 1 and Hp up x 1. The glasses were to enhance dark type moves and the Hp up was for enhancing the hp of a pokemon. I stowed the items then went back to Verdanturf.

I healed at the Pokemon center in Verdanturf. I got onto my bike and started riding toward Mauville. Once in Mauville I went east.

'(This is Route 118.)'  
There was no grass here, so I didn't worry about catching pokemon. This wasn't even much of a route really, just a beach with some people hanging around.

I found and picked up Heart scale x 1 and Stardust x 1. There were some trainers too and I defeated them. I got 3008 for winning.

There was nothing else to do in this area. I made a mental note to remember that there was water here.   
*Maybe I can do something here later,*  
Since I'd already caught a Magikarp using the Old rod, I wasn't going to try using it on the water nearby.

I went back to Mauville. I then took the south exit, still riding my bike. Going south led me back to Route 110.

'(There is a building you didn't visit here before,)'  
*Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?*  
'(You were busy capturing pokemon and battling trainers,)'  
I shrugged, the tech was right.

I got off my bike and went into the building. The man behind the counter told me it was Cycling road. To be precise, this was the 'Mauville entrance' to Cycling road. I got on my bike, passed the man and counter, and entered Cycling road.

I pedaled along the road, battling trainers when they appeared. There were a whole lot of them. I got 8624 for defeating them all.

At the end, there were two items. They were Magnet x 1 and tm 25 Thunder. The Magnet would increase the power of electric type moves and the tm was a more powerful version of Thunderbolt that had less accuracy. I put the items in my pack.

After that I exited Cycling road.  
'(This is Route 110 and Slateport is just beyond it.)'  
*So Cycling road goes through Route 110. That's useful if you want to avoid all the grass,*

I went into Slateport. I healed my pokemon at the center then moved on to Route 109.  
*I don't feel like having Mr. Briney ferry me around anymore. He might not always be available anyway,*

I turned to Gunjin. "Can you swim with me on your back? I need to get to Petalburg from here,"  
He nodded. *"I can. I believe you mean 'surf' not swim."*  
I smiled. "Yeah,"

He walked over to the water and gestured for me to follow. I did.  
*"Well, get ready,"*

I blinked.  
*"Withdraw everyone and climb on my back,"* he elaborated.  
I nodded, doing so.

When I was ready I walked over and climbed onto his back. He shifted a few times but appeared to have no trouble holding my weight. I wasn't very heavy (145 lbs.) but I was taller than him.

He stepped forward and jumped into the water. At first I was worried we'd sink, then I saw that we were floating. Gunjin started swimming immediately, spraying water in my face, but I didn't care. It was nice to be moving, something which I could always appreciate.

\- - -

It didn't take long to reach Petalburg. Gunjin brought us right up to the shore and got out of the water. I climbed off his back and smiled softly.

"That was fun,"  
He shrugged. *"Hope you enjoyed that. Usually, I need to concentrate on keeping my spikes from hurting anything and anyone I touch. I can't always carry you around,"*  
I nodded. "That's fine,"

I let Cable out of his ball. I thought for a moment then let Blake out as well. I got on my bike and rode through Petalburg woods. My pokemon (all three of them) followed.

When I reached Route 104 North I kept riding through it without stopping. I got off my bike when I made it to Rustburo. I walked over to Devon Corp.'s building and asked to see the president. I was let into his office.

He smiled at me. "How's your journey going? Did you find my son?"  
I nodded. "I have two badges now. Steven was where you said he'd be, and yes, I gave him the letter."

He nodded. "Did my employee find you in Slateport?"  
"Yes. He gave me the Devon parts and I delivered them to Captain Stern,"  
He smiled. "Good! Did you come here for another reason? You are not one of my employees, so I didn't expect to see you here,"

I nodded, pulling out the Mystery box.   
"I got this from a woman in Verdanturf. She says there's a 'mystery item' in it. Can you identify it for me?"  
He blinked. "Why would you come to me for that?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "The woman was a bit eccentric. She claimed that you were good at identifying items and could help me," I explained.  
He nodded. "Oh! I'd be happy to help then,"

I handed him the box. He opened it and took out what looked like some cloth. After a few minutes he handed me back the box. 

He held up the cloth.   
"This is a Violet scarf, a very rare item." he explained.  
'(Violet scarf raises the attack and sp. atk of dual typed pokemon.)'  
I smiled. "Thanks,"

The president gave me the item and I put it back into its box.  
"Before you go, I have something for you," Mr. Stone said, taking out a package from inside his desk.  
*What's that for?*

I blinked. "Uhhh,"  
He smiled widely. "A young man brought this for you. He said it was important and that if I saw you I was to make sure you got it,"  
He held out the package and I took it.

He gestured for me to open it. I sighed, ripping the seal that kept it closed. Inside was an envelope and a poke ball.  
*This's familiar,*

The envelope had my name on it. The poke ball was black and dark red.   
*Are there any poke balls that look like this? I've never seen one, and the one Gunjin came in was weird too,*

'(Gunjin's poke ball and this one have one thing in common: they both have a solid color and black for their halves. No, there are no poke balls like it in your inventory. My 'guess' is that these are made special to look like that,)'  
*Why would someone do that?*

The president tapped his fingers on his desk. "I really need to get back to work. Running a multi-million dollar company doesn't happen with me just sitting around. I'll havta ask you to leave son,"  
I nodded. "Thanks for this," I said, gesturing to the contents of the package, and leaving.

Once outside the building I went to the Pokemon center.   
*Might as well do this like the last time,*  
I had no idea if this pokemon was sent by the same person who'd given me Gunjin, but I didn't want to take any chances of someone else finding out.  
*I haven't found people I know will hurt me here yet, but that don't mean it can't happen,*

I asked for a room inside and was given one right away. I walked to the room and closed and locked the door. I then sat down on the bed (Gunjin sitting beside me, Blake and Cable standing next to each other, watching,) and opened the envelope.

There was a single piece of paper inside. There were words written on it. I read:  
This one's got an item called 'Shadow collar. It doubles the pokemon's Attack, Sp. atk., and speed. Use it well.

There was no name, just like the note that came with Gunjin.   
*What's inside this poke ball?* I thought, holding up the ball.  
*Better find out,*

I re-sized the ball and tossed it in the air. Out came a black, red, and white pokemon.  
'(Houndour. Houndour is a quadruped canine-like pokemon with short, black fur and a red muzzle and underbelly.)'

'(It has short, black pointed ears and tail. It has a black triangular nose and two fangs protrude from its jaw. White bands can be seen on its ankles as well as rib-like ridges on its back, also in white. Houndour has a simplistic, white stylized skull on its forehead. There are red, circular paw pads on each of its three-toed paws.)'

 

Agent Gemini, 45 minutes earlier, near Rustburo (Wednesday) --

 

My name is Cali, or rather, that's what I go by now. I was once Casedy of Team rocket, but that's a story for another day. Now I work for KY-tora. 

My outfit is a little different than most of the female ones. They usually have a skirt and long sleeved shirt with the KY-tora colors (black, dark blue, and silver). Mine's similar to the male uniforms, with a few changes.

I cross-dress a lot as part of my job with the company. My uniform consists of a long-sleeved silver shirt, silver pants, dark blue boots, and dark blue gloves. The letters k and y are stitched in black on the left shoulder of the shirt. Very few operatives get uniforms that look like this. I am no exec though.

I wear my hair long-ish (well, long for a boy). It reaches my shoulders. I dye it black; my orange hair is way too inconspicuous. I always bind my chest so no one can tell my gender. Pitching my voice slightly lower helps with the 'girly voice gives you away' thing. And that's how I 'pretend' (and do a good job at it) to be a boy.

I usually went undercover, so the uniform wasn't obvious most days. I was wearing a pair of washed out blue jeans with a dark green hoodie today (the clothes going over my uniform). I'd swapped out my KY-tora boots (who wears dark blue boots in a normal setting?) for black tennis shoes.  
*At least I look nothing like myself, and definitely nothing like a woman,*  
A little make-up made me seem like I was still a teenager, a good thing for this mission.

I crouched in an alley behind a dumpster, hoping the boy would appear. It didn't take long for some people to pass by the alley, but none of them were the boy I was waiting for. Subject J was supposed to be a few inches under six foot, have black waist length hair with blue streaks in it, have very light green eyes, and medium brown skin.

*He'll show up here sometime. Intel says he knows this 'mr. stone,' did some errands for him or something.*  
It didn't really matter how he knew the guy, just that he got here and picked up the little 'surprise' I'd left for him.

The 'surprise' contained a "special" pokemon the boss wanted him to have. The kid'd been given two of them already, but the boss wanted him to have more. I wasn't sure if it was because the boss wanted him to succeed and 'work' in our name, or if he just wanted a guinea pig for the new pokemon. Either way, my job would always be to follow orders, not ask questions.

What felt like forever (but was only a little under 45 minutes according to my watch) the boy in question finally showed up. He went into the Devon corp. building and I moved closer, hoping to get a better look. I cursed under my breath as the small window I'd chosen to spy from (one in the lobby) showed no sign of the boy or the president.  
*Need to get closer,*

I'd circled the building a few times before going in and planting the package, so I knew where all the windows were. I growled irritably as I realized I'd need to either wait for him to come out or find a way to get to the upper floors. I pulled out a poke ball and released my Espeon.  
"Go inside and pretend to be lost," I instructed him.   
He nodded and ran off toward the front door of the building.

I found some footholds on the wall closest to the side of the building near the presidents's office and climbed. It took a few minutes, but I finally made it to the balcony above the office.  
*Who puts a balcony on an office building?* I thought as I pressed myself against the cold stone of the wall's surface and strained to hear something.

I caught a few words here and there, mostly just chatter about a 'steven.'  
*No, not helpful. Give me something useful damnit!*  
I closed my eyes and just listened, hoping that'd help.

It did. I listened as the president explained about something called a 'violet scarf,' then heard something good. The man was giving the package I'd left for the boy to him.  
*The 'boy' disguise I’m using is genius,*

A few minutes later Espeon came running up and looked around. I sighed inwardly and climbed back down.  
"Find out anything?" I asked him.  
He nodded.

He jerked his tail in the direction of the front door and I nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way. I leaned against the fence near the front doors, gesturing for Espeon to do the same. He did.

It didn't take long for me to figure out what this was about. Not five minutes later the subject came out holding an envelope and a dark red and black poke ball.  
*My work here is done,*

I picked up Espeon and walked out of Rustburo. There was a sign nearby my location that said 'route 116.' I glanced around, making sure I was alone, then took out another poke ball. I withdrew Espeon and tossed the second ball in the air.

A green dragon type with compound red 'bug' eyes came out of the ball.  
"Flygon take me to the next location," I ordered.   
The dragon picked me up and started to fly off.

 

Jayden, Rustburo Pokemon center (Wednesday) --

 

'(Type: dark, fire Classification: Dark pokemon Height: 2'00 Weight: 23.8 lbs. Gender: male   
Abilities: Rock head, No guard, Hyper cutter   
\- This pokemon always has all its abilities active. -

Rock head: Does not receive recoil damage from recoil-causing damages.  
No guard: Accuracy of all moves known by this pokemon and pokemon targeting this pokemon raises to 100 percent.  
Hyper cutter: Opponent cannot lower this pokemon's attack value. This pokemon may still lower its attack value using its own moves. 

Attacks: Heat wave, Fire spin, Double-edge, Flare blitz   
Level: 5 Item: Shadow collar  
Shadow collar: Doubles the pokemon's attack, sp. atk., and speed.)'

I looked up his stats and blinked several times.  
*That item makes him very strong attack-wise (for any attack) and he'll be hard to hit due to that speed increase.*

'(Houndour usually have the abilities Early bird, Flash fire, and Unnerve. This seems to be another of those 'abnormal' pokemon.)'  
*Who keeps getting these abnormals to me and why?*

I turned to the canine-like pokemon, who was sitting there calmly.  
*Is it just me, or is he too calm?*  
'(Houndour are usually more aggressive,)'  
*Didn't expect an answer to that,*

I knelt down in front of Houndour. "You have a name?"  
He sniffed the air and gazed up at me. *"No. They called me 'freak' at the lab,"*  
*That's awful,*

Out loud I said:  
"Is there a name you want to be called?"  
He sat on his haunches and growled softly. He stayed like that for a while, long enough I wasn't sure he'd answer at all.

Finally, he spoke. *"Gekido,"*  
I gave him a weird look. "Rage?"  
He nodded. *"It is what I feel toward those who 'made' me."*

*"What they did ... it's hard to speak of without getting ... so angry."* he explained.  
I nodded. "Gekido it is then,"

He moved over to me and nuzzled my hand. I smiled, rubbing behind his ears.  
*"Can I stay out of that thing? I hate being cooped up in there,"* Gekido asked.  
He barked softly. *"If it's not too much trouble,"*

I smirked softly. "Not at all,"  
Gunjin smirked up at me and bent down, picking up the dark type. My eyes were drawn to the movement, making me think of how much I wanted him.  
*Bastard,*

He held him out to me and I took him.  
"Thanks,"  
*"You can thank me later,"* Gunjin said with a wink.  
*Sometimes I really hate you,* I thought, but there was no heat in it.

I started pedalling. Cable, Blake, and Gunjin ran beside me. It didn't take long before I'd made it through Route 104 North and Petalburg woods.

On the other side of the woods I got off the bike and put Gekido down.  
*"What now?"* Gekido asked.  
I shook my head. "Unless you like water, you'll probably want to be in your ball for this,"

He blinked stupidly. *"What do you mean?"*  
I sighed. "Gunjin, the Greninja who picked you up earlier," I started, gesturing toward said pokemon.  
"-is going to surf us over to Dewford."

The dark pokemon shuddered. *"I agree with you,"*  
I smiled softly. "You got it,"   
I withdrew him.

Gunjin smirked at me.   
"What?"  
*"What's his problem? It's just water,"* he asked.  
I rolled my eyes. "Not everyone has an ability that makes them immune to their type weakness Gunjin,"

He shrugged. "Electricity doesn't bother me. Even if I didn't have the ability, it's fascinating,"*  
*You are very strange,*

Out loud I said:  
"Let's get going,"  
He rolled his eyes. *"I've been waiting for you,"*  
I shrugged, withdrew the remaining pokemon, and climbed on his back.

In ten minutes we were arriving at the island that contained Dewford. Greninja stopped at the beach and climbed out of the water. I got off him, grabbing him for support as I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me.

*"You alright?" he asked.  
I blinked and nodded slowly. "Just a little hungry. I'll be fine in a bit,"  
*"You should eat something,"* he suggested.  
"Later,"

When I felt better I made my way to Granite cave. I let out Cable, Blake, and Gekido on the way. I walked into the cave and felt rather than saw Gekido press up against my legs.

"What's wrong?"  
*"It feels so small in here,"* he said.  
I knelt down and rubbed behind his ears. "I can carry you again if that'll make you feel better."  
He nodded. *"Okay,"*

I picked him up.  
*Init-*  
'(Already ahead of you. There are no new pokemon here at the moment. There may be some in the part I mentioned to you earlier though,)'

I nodded and started toward the area the tech'd mentioned. When I reached it I turned to my pokemon.  
"Not sure if it'll be easy for any of you to keep up with me through this," I said, gesturing to the ledges and ramps and such in front of us.  
Cable and Blake both shook their heads. I noticed that Blake was stroking Cable's tail and smiled to myself.  
*So that's what those looks were for,*

Blake spoke up. *"We believe it better to ride in our balls through this,"*  
Cable nodded. *"I hate that stupid thing, but you've got a point,"*  
I nodded and withdrew them.

I turned to see Gunjin's reaction and nearly fell over in surprise. He was standing right in front of me.  
*How didn't I notice him coming over here?*

He smirked and ran a hand along my neck. *"I can handle it. I'm used to things like this,"*  
I found it hard to speak for a moment.   
When I could talk again I asked:  
"How's that?"

He blinked, holding up his tail in front of him. *"This isn't just for show you know. General, I've climbed trees and buildings and other, crazier things with this than I can count."  
I smiled. "If you're sure,"  
*"Yes,"* he said with a nod.

I suddenly remembered the Houndour in my arms. I rubbed his back comfortingly.  
"You want to go in your ball too?"  
He nodded, shaking slightly. *"Yes. Bring me out if there are pokemon to fight,"*  
I smiled and withdrew him.

I got on the bike and winked at Gunjin. "Think you can keep up?"  
*"Bring it, sir,"* he said with a smirk.  
I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, taking off.

I rode up a ramp and then went up some stairs.  
*Initiate Area scan,*  
'(Pokemon: Mawile (steel, fairy,) Sableye (ghost, dark,) Zubat (poison, flying,) Aron (steel, rock). Recommended: Mawile, Sableye, Aron.)'

I caught all three pokemon. Mawile was first. I looked it up before capturing it and blinked several times at what I found.

The Mawile in front of me had an entirely red body. Not only was that strange, but it also had an ability Mawile didn't. Instead of having the abilities Hyper cutter, Intimidate, and Sheer force, it had Intimidate, Hyper cutter, and Flame body.

'(All three abilities are active. The coloring makes it what some would call a 'shiny' pokemon, but I am not sure if that is the usual color for a shiny Mawile)'  
*Is there anything else weird about it?*

'(... Attacks: Iron head, Fairy wind   
Type: steel, fairy Classification: Deceiver pokemon Gender: male Level: 10 Height: 2'00 Weight: 25.4 lbs. ... Nothing else seems odd about it.)'  
*Well, it'll be interesting when it battles at least,*

The next was Sableye. Other than looking strange (let's face it, for a ghost, it sure had an odd appearance,) it was normal. It was ghost and dark typed, which I thought might be useful later on.

Aron was last. It was black.  
*Not normal is it?*  
'(Color does not appear to be the only difference,)'

*Like what?*  
'(Most Aron have the abilities Sturdy, Rock head, and Heavy metal. This one has Tough claws, Rock head, and Heavy metal. All abilities are active,)'

I nodded.   
*That all?*  
'(... Type: steel, rock Classification: Iron armor pokemon Height: 1'04 Weight: 132.3 lbs. Gender: male Level: 10   
Attacks: Body slam, Dragon rush   
It is normal otherwise,)'

Before I could comment Gekido popped out of his ball. *"I need to do something! I'm going crazy in there,"* he explained in a rush.  
I smiled, rubbed his back, and pointed toward the next room.  
"You can go exploring and find items if you want,"

He growled softly. *"I'd like that,"*  
I pulled Blake's ball from my belt. "Go with him Blake," I said, releasing the fighting steel type.  
He nodded and went with Houndour as the dark pokemon left.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's notes  
I've been using Japanese for some of the pokemon's nicknames. I will continue to do so. Sometimes, I might hate the pokemon's English name and have their nickname be what their Japanese name is.

Languages  
In this story everyone will be speaking English, except when otherwise stated. Obviously, nicknames in Japanese are in Japanese. For Jayden, Japanese is a language he learned a long time ago, so that's why he uses it. I may or may not have Alesandro use Japanese for his pokemon's nicknames.

Notes on "abnormal" pokemon  
All pokemon that have the wrong abilities, wrong colors, different appearances than usual, or attacks they shouldn't be able to (and I mean ones they can't learn, not ones they can learn through previous games, by move tutoring, or via egg moves) are "abnormal" pokemon. They come from KY-tora and are given either to certain operatives or to those KY-tora's director sees fit. All pokemon like this are extremely intelligent, some even knowing additional languages other than Pokemon-speak. 

Pokemon nicknames:  
Cable equals Jayden's Jutsueon  
Rascal equals Jayden's Poochyena or Mightyena  
Blade equals Jayden's Gallade  
Lotus equals Jayden's female Kirlia  
Blake equals Jayden's Lucario  
Ace equals Jayden's Taillow or Swellow  
Midori equals Jayden's Tropius  
Drake equals Alesandro's Deino  
Claws equals Alesandro's Druddigon  
Blaze equals Alesandro's Combusken  
Biter equals Alesandro's Mightyena  
Dazzle equals Alesandro's female Kirlia  
Rio equals Jayden's Mienfoo  
Hertz equals Jayden's cosplay "libra" Pikachu  
Gunjin equals Jayden's Greninja  
Gekido equals Jayden's Houndour

Pairings:  
Jayden/Gunjin (male human/male Greninja)  
Cable/Blake (male Jutsueon/male Lucario)  
Jayden/Gunjin/Alesandro (male human/male Greninja/male human) - later -

Key:  
Xxxxx equals introductions  
"..." equals talking  
* ... * equals thinking  
*"..."* equals pokemon speech (only Jayden will understand it)  
* * * * * equals battle  
')...] equals Jayden's tech 'speaking'

\- * - * CHAPTER IX - * - *   
Chapter 8 Pt 2

 

Agent Gemini, Granite cave, 10 minutes earlier (Wednesday) --

 

I'd gotten to the cave a few minutes ago. I was currently perched on a rock waiting for Subject J to appear. It was maddening, this waiting, (especially since small, dark places weren't my friends) but it was my job and I'd do it no matter how I felt about the situation.  
*They took me in after Team R dumped me, so I owe them this,*

Five minutes later I heard footsteps. I ran into a nearby cave to hide, making sure I was as quiet as possible. The subject came around the bend and I got my first look at him.

I had to stop myself from walking over and saying 'hi' to him. He was cute (even though he was too young for me by what, seven, eight years?). Instead, I watched.  
*You can have fantasies about him later,* I thought sarcastically.

He caught the pokemon and did something very odd. He seemed to be staring off into space for long minutes.  
*What's he doing over there?*

I almost went over to ask and barely stopped myself in time.   
*No, stay here,*  
When I was sure he'd gotten both pokemon (yes, I was doing my job) I froze.

I didn't even breathe as I watched him let out the "special" Houndour then a Lucario that was "normal." He sent them off to find items and I kept watching.  
*What happens now?*

A few minutes later I brought out my Flygon. Instead of giving verbal commands (which would surely give me away) I sat on the ground and rubbed my foot across it. This was a signal I'd trained him to interpret as 'use Dig.' He did so and we were out of there.

Once outside I smirked.  
*Operation Wrong-steel types complete,*  
"Take me back to Headquarters," I instructed Flygon.  
He grabbed me in his claws and we flew off.

 

Jayden, Granite cave (Wednesday) --

 

That left me and Gunjin alone. I chuckled.  
*"What?"* he asked.  
"This's the first time we've been alone since I got you,"

He sauntered over, drawing my eyes to his hips, then his face, then his tail.  
*"Doesn't sound like you're bothered by that, sir,"*  
I nodded, unable to speak.

Having him so close made me both excited in every sense of the word and a little nervous. I'd never done this before, this relationship-thing.   
*Is that really what this is?*

I bit my lip and forced myself to focus.  
*I better ask before things get out of hand,*  
"Gunjin, are we dating? Is that what 'this' is?" I asked, gesturing between us.

He frowned. *"Is that what you want it to mean General?"*  
*Can't you just speak your mind? Oh right, I'm your 'general' which means my opinion supersedes yours in your mind,*

I growled in frustration. "What do you want it to mean Gunjin? And no, don't give me that 'you're the General and you make the rules' shit."  
He glared at me for a moment, the expression softening slowly as he walked toward me.

*"That's how it is. You're the General, you make the rules,"*  
I went to protest, but he stopped me by kissing me hungrily. I kissed back eagerly, my arms wrapping around his neck.

When he pulled back several minutes later he smiled brightly.   
*"You make the rules, but that doesn't mean I don't want you. If you want to be dating, which is what I also want, then yes, we are,"*  
I nodded, thinking.

*Is that what I want? Wally seems okay with it, but how will other humans react?*  
Immediately after I mentally rolled my eyes.  
*Since when do you care about what other people think? You're just worried because you've never done this before,*  
Those words (though not spoken aloud) were true enough.

I let my arms unwind from his neck and grasped his upper arms. I nuzzled his neck and felt his arms wrap around my waist. His tail wrapped around my wrist tightly.

*"Sir, I would rather date you than just keep longing for something out of reach,"*  
I smiled against his shoulder. "Good. I was worried you'd said all that just to make me feel ... more in control."  
*"No, General. I respect you and take your orders, but you do not 'own' me. That is to say, I am not your 'slave' to use and abuse."*

I nodded. "I never thought of you like that,"  
*"Good. You are brilliant with strategy though; It is surprising just how much better you are than other trainers."*  
I shrugged. "I practice martial arts, so I know how fighting works."

*"So you know first-hand how things work?"*  
I shook my head slightly, stepping back a little so I could look directly into his eyes.  
"Not exactly. Attacks that don't have elemental properties I can somewhat relate to. Martial arts is basically fighting type moves without the secondary effects. For instance, Thunder punch (the same amount of power) without the electricity part,"

He smiled at me.   
*"Makes sense ... I guess,"*  
"It's a little more complicated than that, but that's the basic concept,"

Gekido and Blake coming back distracted me then. They were each carrying several items. They were Escape rope x 2, poke ball x 1, Paralyze heal x 1, Repel x 1, X defense x 1, Everstone x 1, tm 30 Shadow ball, Choice scarf x 1, Super potion x 1, and Rare candy x 1. I stowed them in my pack.

Gekido ran up to me and leaned against my legs, growling softly.  
"You okay?"  
*"A little better now. I thought I smelled someone else around here, another human, but the scent disappeared."*  
I blinked and glanced over at Blake.  
"You smell anything odd?"

He nodded. *"We both searched for the source, but found nothing."*  
I rolled my eyes.   
"I guess we should get going then. Whoever it was, and I'm pretty sure someone was here since you both picked up on something, they're gone now,"

*Is there anything else to do in this cave?*  
'(There are two people further along, I believe them to be trainers. There are no more items to find. The cave itself is set up like a maze,)'

*Lovely. Can you find safe and quick routes to the trainers?*  
'(Follow my directions and you'll meet up with them within minutes.)'

With the tech's help I found and located two trainers. I battled them both and earned 1800 poke dollars for defeating them. Once that was done I pulled out an Escape rope and used it to exit the cave.

Once outside I went to the Pokemon center in Dewford. I healed everyone there. I put Mawile in the pc, it'd been the first I'd captured in the cave and I still wanted to get Shedinja. I'd need that extra slot in my party open, leaving me with only five pokemon.

*Might as well go back to the cave and train there,*  
I left after healing. I withdrew Gekido and Blake and got on my bike when I was outside again.

I rode into the cave and the tech directed me to the 'new area' once more.  
'(It will be easier to train here since pokemon are higher leveled than back near the entrance,)'  
I smiled. *True,*

I got off my bike as soon as I could.   
*Might as well work with Nincada now. After I evolve him I'll go from there,*

I released Nincada from his ball and scanned him with the Pokedex.  
"Nincada, the trainee pokemon. Level: 19  
Attacks: Flash, Faint attack, Hone claws, Dig." the Pokedex said.  
I decided not to teach him any new moves and started training him.

At level 20 he evolved into Ninjask. The new bug type was black and yellow with red accents.   
*Better see if I got a Shedinja too,* I thought, pulling out an empty poke ball.

I re-sized said ball and threw it into the air. A bug type I recognized from looking at pictures on the Pokedex appeared and floated in the air. It was Shedinja, the bug ghost type.

I smiled. "How does Speedy sound for a name?" I asked, gesturing toward the Ninjask.  
*"It's awesome!"* the bug type said.  
He had a high-pitched voice, but it wasn't too grating on my sensitive ears.  
*Thank fuck for that,*

I turned to the other bug type. "How does Creeper sound for a name?"  
For a moment Shedinja just floated. I studied the pokemon (it had a very strange appearance) as I waited.  
*"It suits me,"* Shedinja finally said.

I withdrew both pokemon. I'd train some more when I got closer to Mauville again.  
'(Route 118 has the highest level pokemon you've come across so far. I recommend going there to train.)'

I nodded.  
*That's what I'll do,*  
I took out another Escape rope and used it to get out of the cave fast.

I healed at the Pokemon center in Dewford once I was out. I put Shedinja in the pc. I'd work with her later, but right now, she wouldn't do me much good. Her ability Wonder guard might be useful at some point, but not right now.

I went through the list of pokemon I now had, searching for the best pokemon to train for the gym battle.   
*I have ... Jutsueon M, Poochyena M, Gallade M, Kirlia F, Surskit F, Taillow M, Lucario M, Shroomish M, Skitty F, Tropius M, Abra M, Mienfoo M, Magikarp M, Pikachu M, Electrike M, Magnemite genderless, Minun M, Oddish F, Plusle M, Greninja M, Illumise F, Marill M, Roselia M, Zigzagoon F, Houndour M, Mawile M, Sableye F, Aron M, Ninjask M, and Shedinja F.*

'(Like you already discovered, electric types won't be hurt much by electric attacks, but they don't usually have attacks that'll hurt electric types,)'  
I nodded.  
*Yep,*

I checked out the newest ones in the Pokedex. Apparently steel types (Aron, Mawile, and Magnemite all being steel dual types) had very high defensive stats. They could also do a lot of damage when trained well.  
*Guess I'll go with Aron or Mawile,*

I looked up Mawile, then Aron. Aron seemed like it'd be what I wanted for the gym battle. Mawile could learn a wide variety of attacks, but most of them were elemental-based. I wanted a pokemon that could take hits and do lots of damage, which Aron was perfect for.

I grabbed Aron from the pc. I had the nurse heal him just in case then left. Outside I walked to the beach and had Gunjin surf me back to Slateport.

\- - - 

I let out Gekido, Cable, and Blake once I was on solid ground again. After thinking for a minute I also let Rio out.  
*"Thanks for that. Was getting a little stir-crazy in there,"* the martial arts pokemon said.  
I shrugged. "If you can keep up, you can stay out,"

I went through Route 109 quickly, not having anything new to do. In Slateport I did the same thing.   
*I need to get to Cycling road,*

I picked up Gekido and glanced at the others as I reached the Route 110 entrance to Cycling road.  
"You all want to stay out?"  
Blake and Cable seemed fine, barely sweating from the trek. Gunjin was fine as well, smirking over at me. Rio didn't look so good.

*"I'll go in my ball for now,"* Mienfoo said.  
I nodded and withdrew him.  
"Anyone else want a break?"  
They all shook their heads.  
"Okay, let's go on to Cycling road,"

\- - -

Fifteen minutes later I emerged from Cycling road and pedaled the rest of the way to Mauville. I stopped at the Pokemon center to have the nurse check out Rio in the city. She said he was a little tired, healed him, and advised me to work with him more. I thanked her and started toward Route 118.

On the route I started training. Ninjask was first. I got him to level 25 then stopped.

I scanned him to see if he'd learned any new moves. He wanted to learn the move Slash, so I let him (getting rid of Flash to do so). Now he knew the moves Slash, Faint attack, Hone claws, and Dig.

I moved on to Aron next. A quick scan from the Pokedex let me know he was level 12 and knew the moves Dragon rush, Stealth rock, and Metal claw. I worked with him 'till he was level 25 then stopped.

He learned the move Iron head at level 22. I taught him tm 26 Earthquake (getting rid of Metal claw to allow) and tm 01 Hone claws (getting rid of Stealth rock to do so). He now knew the moves Dragon rush, Hone claws, Earthquake, and Iron head.

Before moving on to the next pokemon I thought up a name for Aron. It turned out Crash made sense to me. He was heavy, small, and deadly, so why not? When asked about the name, the little steel type agreed to be called 'crash.'

Gunjin came next. I elevated him to level 27 then stopped. He still knew the moves Water shuriken, Dig, Water pulse, and Dark pulse. I didn't teach him anything new.

Rio was after that. The Pokedex told me he was level 27. I elevated him to level 30 then stopped. He knew the moves Rock slide, Swift, Dig, and Acrobatics. I didn't teach him anything new.

Cable was next. When he reached level 32 I stopped. He knew the moves Dark pulse, Rock slide, Brick break, and Drain punch.

Blake came next. I raised him to level 32 then stopped. He knew the moves Brick break, Blaze kick, Hone claws, and Earthquake. He learned the move Bone rush at level 29 (which I got rid of Brick break to allow). This gave him a move set of Bone rush, Blaze kick, Hone claws, and Earthquake.

Blake was the last one. I went back to Mauville after he was done. I healed at the Pokemon center. After my team was healed I made my way to the gym.

I battled against the trainers inside. I received 3608 for winning. After beating the trainers I healed at the Pokemon center then came back to the gym to challenge Wattson.

\- - -

"Good to see you made it son!" Wally's uncle greeted me as I walked up to him.  
I smiled. "Yep,"  
He smirked slightly. "We better get started then. Wally's watching in the stands by the way,"

The man gestured behind me where I could see some benches and bleachers set up. On the second row of bleachers sat Wally. There was a Kirlia next to him and he was cradling a Plusle.  
*Good, he got another pokemon,*

I turned back to Wattson. "I challenge you,"  
He smiled. "I was hopin' you'd say that. Go! Magnemite!"  
A pokemon similar to Magnezone appeared. This one was only one magnet with a circular center though.

I took a ball from my belt and tossed it in the air.  
"Go! Rio!"  
Wattson blinked. "What-"  
"He's a Mienfoo, a fighting type," I said before he could finish speaking.  
Most people asked about my pokemon since they weren't all native to this region, so that's probably what he was going to do; ask.

"That's ... unique," Wattson said.  
I smirked. "Unique and strong,"  
"Wattson's Magnemite vs. Jayden's Mienfoo ... Begin!" the referee said.

* * * * * 

"Thunder wave,"  
"Swift,"  
Magnemite gathered blue electricity in preparation to attack.

I knew Thunder wave was an electric move that could paralyze its target from working with Hertz, so wanted to avoid getting hit with it as often as possible. Rio seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me, dodging the blue electricity as it was shot toward him. He formed stars in his hands and shot them toward the other pokemon.

They didn't do that much damage.  
*That was an experiment anyway. I needed to see how much damage he could do with that attack since it's a long-range one,*  
The idea was to keep from using physical (that is, moves that connected physically with their target) against electric types.  
*Hope his other moves work better,*

"Thunder wave again,"  
"Dodge that,"  
Rio nodded and started moving immediately. 

He did well, but eventually got zapped. I ran over to him and sprayed him with the contents from a bottle of Paralyze heal.  
*Hope he can keep out of range now,*

"You've lost. The next time Thunder wave hits you'll be helpless," Wattson said.  
I shrugged. "We won't let it hit then. Use Dig,"  
*That'll teach you to mess with us,*

Rio dug a hole and hid underground. For several seconds nothing happened. The Magnemite floated in the air, its trainer just stared at me, and I rolled my eyes.

A slow smirk spread onto my face as I felt vibrations from under my feet.   
"So what, you're just going to have him hide under there for the rest of the round?" Wattson asked.  
I chuckled and shook my head. "Show them Rio!"

The fighting type shot out of the ground so fast I could barely see it. He slammed into the floating pokemon, dragging it to the ground. My pokemon got up, but it took some time for Magnemite to start floating again.  
*Nice,*

"You got lucky with that. Use Thunder wave," Wattson ordered.  
*Not this time,*  
"Dig,"  
Mienfoo dug and went underground.

I shifted so I was a little more comfortable while I waited for him to appear. We'd practiced with this move often enough that he could judge when was the best time to strike. I smirked as I waited, knowing he'd do massive damage when he came up.

When he finally did come up he did something I wasn't expecting. After a few flips Rio formed boulders in his hands and started hurling them toward the electric type.  
*I taught him Rock slide, but didn't think he'd actually use it,*

The move'd been particularly hard for him to learn. I wasn't sure if it had to do with the fact that he was so small or if there was some other reason, but he'd barely learned the move successfully.  
*Good luck Rio,*

The boulders gradually grew in number. Each time one was formed Rio threw it at Magnemite. Most of them hit and did damage.

Actually, a lot of damage. By the time Rio stopped Magnemite was barely floating at all.  
"Finish this with Swift,"  
"Tackle," Wattson instructed.

Mienfoo easily dodged Magnemite's clumsy Tackle. He shot stars toward the electric type and it fell to the ground when they connected. The attack hadn't done any more damage than the last time, but since Magnemite was so weak, that didn't matter.

* * * * * 

Wattson withdrew his pokemon. "That was a great round. Don't think you've won though. Go! Voltorb!"

Something odd came out of his poke ball. It appeared to be a poke ball, but it was too large. I peered closely at it, noticing there were eyes and a mouth.  
*Is that a pokemon?*  
'(I don't know,)'

Wattson chuckled. "Don't be fooled! That's a pokemon alright,"  
I shrugged. "You're up Speedy,"

Ninjask flew around me happily as it popped out of its ball. He was moving so fast I couldn't focus on him for more than a second or two.  
*Make that half a second,*

"Is that a Ninjask?" Wattson asked.  
I smiled and held out my arm, the bug type trilling happily and landing on it.  
"Yep,"  
"This'll be an interesting round then," Wattson said with a smile.

I ran a hand along Speedy's wings, making him trill in delight. Gunjin's tail wrapped tightly around my waist. I blinked, seeing the water dark type staring intently at the gym leader.  
*Oh hell no, I'm staying out of this,*

"What's with your Greninja?" Wattson asked.   
I shrugged one shoulder. "He's probably daring you to object to how he interacts with me,"  
*"If he disapproves he can go fuck himself,"* Gunjin said.  
I chuckled.

"Let's get this round started! If you would ref," Wattson said, gesturing to the referee.  
"Of course Leader. Wattson's Voltorb vs. Jayden's Ninjask ... Begin!" the referee said.  
*You mean the over-sized poke ball vs. the fastest bug alive,*

* * * * *

"Rollout,"  
"Fly into the air and use Hone claws,"  
The poke ball (ahem, the Voltorb) started rolling.

*It'll need to get into the air somehow to hit us. What was he thinking?*  
I glanced upward to see that yes, Speedy was doing as I said. He'd been a little hard to train, but once I'd figured out how to deal with his large amount of energy it was easy.

"Now jump!" Wattson ordered.  
I blinked several times as the poke ball shaped pokemon launched itself into the air. I wasn't worried though; Speedy was so fast I could barely follow his movements.  
*Good luck trying to hit him,*

Like I'd expected, the poke ball didn't get anywhere near Speedy.  
Wattson frowned. "What?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Thought you knew everything? You knew what pokemon Gunjin was," I said, pointing at said pokemon.  
"Even before I explained it,"

Wattson shrugged. "I know a lot about pokemon, but I've never seen this one in person. It's said to be a myth because of how fast it is, but I thought that was just superstition."  
I shook my head. "Nope,"

"Use Charge," Wattson instructed his pokemon.  
I ran a hand through my hair.  
*Why try? You're never going to hit him,*

"Let's do this! Faint attack,"  
Speedy flew behind me, flitted around the gym, then disappeared. I knew he hadn't actually disappeared, just gotten so fast no one (not even my tech) could see him. His ability Speed boost'd activated, making him even faster than usual.  
*Now you're finished,*

Just seconds after he'd seemed to disappear Speedy 're-appeared' and slammed into Voltorb. He flew away after the hit so fast there shouldn't be time for any electric-based abilities to affect him. Faint attack was usually different (an attack designed to lower the target's guard slightly) but Speedy was so fast no one could see that part. Or in this case, it wasn't necessary.

"That's cheating!" the referee declared.  
Wattson put a hand on the ref's shoulder and shook his head. "No it's not,"  
"But-"  
"It's legal," the gym leader assured him.

"Use Volt switch," Wattson ordered.  
*Not happening,*  
"Faint attack,"

I had no idea what Volt switch did, but I wasn't letting it happen. Speedy was so fast he got his hit in before Voltorb even moved. The poke ball shaped pokemon landed on the ground out cold in front of Wattson. Ninjask flew over to me and landed on my shoulder, trilling gleefully.

* * * * * 

Wattson just stared for a few minutes, probably wondering if he'd dreamed up the whole round.  
Finally he withdrew his pokemon. "That was ... interesting. Though using Ninjask isn't against the rules, I must ask you to switch to another pokemon for the next round son,"  
I nodded.

"Time for you to face my next pokemon! Go! Magneton!"  
A pokemon that literally was three Magnemite popped out of his ball.  
'(That's not an illusion. It really is made up of three Magnemite.)'

I blinked and rubbed my eyes.  
*That's one hell of an optical illusion even if it is real,*  
I felt Gunjin's tail wrap around my waist and squeeze briefly before he stepped in front of me.

*I'm so glad he's got that ability,*  
Motor drive, an ability that made him immune to electric type moves, would protect him.  
"You're using your Greninja? Are you sure?" Wattson asked.

I nodded, running a hand over Gunjin's arm. I let my hand move lower, touching his tail as well. He wrapped his tail around my wrist and I smirked.  
"Trust me, he'll be way more of a challenge than he looks,"

Wattson rolled his eyes. "That's what most trainers say when they send out their favorite pokemon. Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is,"

I stared unblinkingly at the man. He shook his head and seemed uncomfortable.  
"Start the round ref," Wattson said.  
"Of course! Wattson's Magnemite vs. Jayden's Greninja ... Begin!" the referee said.

* * * * *

"Magnet bomb,"  
"Water shuriken,"  
Magneton ... I have no idea what it was doing, but it wasn't going to be good if the name of that attack rang true.

Instead of forming shuriken out of water, Gunjin formed blades on his arms. They ran from his elbows to a few inches past his hands.  
*What's he up to?*

Unlike most of my pokemon, Gunjin could fight from the start. The others were good, learned fast, and could fight on their own after a little training, but they didn't even compare to Gunjin. It was like he had this built-in fighting instinct. It hadn't been wrong yet.

Magneton shot a bundle of something toward Gunjin. He dodged quickly, but whatever the bundle was made of followed him.  
'(Those are sticky bombs. If they connect, they will stick to him and do massive damage when they detonate,)'  
*Shit,*

Thankfully for us Gunjin was fast, agile, and knew how to avoid being hit. Unfortunately though he was hit by one bomb. It stuck to him and detonated, sending him to the ground. I watched helplessly as he writhed on the ground in pain.

*What can I do? I knew letting him fight like this was a bad idea,*  
'(You trust in his judgement. He is strong, stronger than the others maybe, and will get through this,)'  
*I hope you're right,*

*"I won't give in to the pain,"* Gunjin said as he got to his feet.  
There were burns along his left side and his eyes were bloodshot, but he looked fine otherwise. In fact, he didn't even seem to be feeling the burns.  
*That's insane,*

"Alright, let's see you deal with more," Wattson said.  
I shook my head. "Gunjin, you can't fight like this,"  
He glared at me (actually glared at me).  
*"I will fight,"*

I glared back. "You're insane,"  
*"Insane yes, but I am a soldier and I won't fail you General,"*  
*Fuck, this is my fault. I'm the one who told him never to give up no matter how bad the odds,*

"Are you staying with him?" Wattson asked.  
I nodded reluctantly.  
"In that case! Magnet bomb!"  
"Dodge the best you can,"

Gunjin smirked at me and formed shuriken out of water (the attack he'd refused to do last time). He tossed them with maximum precision toward the bundle that was hurled at him. The bomb was shoved back (group of bombs?) and detonated near Magneton. It almost got caught in the blast.  
*That's one way to deal with it,*

Before I could order an attack Gunjin was running toward Magneton. He jumped into the air, wrapped his tail around the other pokemon, and slammed the swords on his arms (which he'd somehow managed to keep formed even through the pain of being blown up earlier) into its body. The spikes on his tail slipped out, digging into Magneton as well.

At first, nothing happened. Then all at once a horrible vibrating started. It grew in pitch (being so low I could barely hear it) until it was a screeching cacophony . I clamped my hands over my ears and shuddered slightly, knowing Gunjin, who was right up against the thing, would be hearing (and feeling) the full force of those vibrations.

"Should I stop the match?" the referee asked.  
Wattson shook his head. "No, we keep going,"  
I shuddered again as the vibrating and screeching got worse.

*Am I the only one who hears and feels this?*  
'(Other humans do not appear to be sensitive to it,)'  
*Great, so this's one of those android-things. Just lovely,*

Gunjin disengaged from Magneton just as the vibrations got so bad I could barely think, let alone watch. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I blinked, trying to focus on the battle once more.

'(Magneton is shaking but still 'conscious,' if you can call that thing alive.)'  
"Use Volt switch," Wattson ordered.  
*Don't even try it,*

It turned out that my wish was going to come true. Magneton was so damaged (there were scratch and gouge marks all over the thing with some sort of fluid flowing out of them) that it was slow and basically unresponsive.  
"Put it out of its misery Gunjin. Dark pulse,"

Gunjin gathered dark energy in each hand and jumped into the air. He slammed his tail (spikes extended) into Magneton, then let the dark energy loose. There was an explosion of purple and black energy, but I couldn't tell what'd happened.

'(I cannot tell either,)'  
A few minutes later a loud 'thud!' and 'clang!' were heard. Quiet footsteps ran up to me and I gazed down at Gunjin.  
*He's alright!* I thought happily, wrapping my arms around his neck.   
He nuzzled my neck and wrapped his tail around my waist.

* * * * * 

"... And the verdict is ...! Magneton is down for the count!" the referee announced a few minutes later.  
I turned and blinked at the battle field.  
*They couldn't tell?*

'(There was a black haze over the battle field for a while there. I believe Gunjin's Dark aura ability is responsible.)'  
*How so?*

'(It makes his dark type moves much more powerful. He threw two balls of dark energy at Magneton, held it in place, and made sure they hit. Two of them should be powerful enough, but with the boost from Dark aura ...)'  
I didn't need a further explanation to figure out what the tech was hinting at.  
*Wow,* was all I could think at that moment.

"Send out your last pokemon Leader," the referee said, bringing me back to reality.  
Wattson withdrew his Magneton. "This last one's a pack of volts. Go! Raichu!" 

A brown and black mouse with yellow accents appeared. It looked slightly familiar.  
'(Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu,)'  
*Hertz can become ... that?*

The thing was big, ugly, and didn't seem very useful to me.   
*It's an ugly, bloated version of Pikachu.*

"What are you waiting for? Send out your last pokemon challenger," the referee said.  
I rolled my eyes and would have responded with a sarcastic remark, but Gunjin distracted me. He lightly dug the spikes from his wrist into my hand, making me wince out of reflex and hold in a gasp.

*Bad time for that,*  
Pain was a major turn-on for me, but right now was not the time to explore its effects on me.  
*Later,* I thought as I forced myself to focus.

"Your pokemon for the last round challenger," the ref repeated.  
I shrugged one shoulder, taking a ball from my belt.   
"Go! Crash!"

The small steel type appeared.  
"An Aron? I didn't think they lived anywhere near here," Wattson said.  
I smiled slightly. "They don't,"  
"Should we get started Leader?" the ref asked.

Wattson nodded. "This may be my last pokemon, but I'm not letting you win so easily,"  
"Wattson's Raichu vs. Jayden's Aron ... Begin!" the referee said.

* * * * * 

"Thunderbolt,"  
"Hone claws,"  
Raichu started gathering electricity in the sacs on its cheeks (similar to how Hertz did).

Aron performed his attack, raising his accuracy and attack stats. Raichu launched its attack a few seconds after he was done. Instead of backing away or dodging, Crash barreled toward the electric type.

He went right through the Thunderbolt, not even seeming to feel it. I knew he did, we'd tried something like this out in training. (Actually, it'd been another attack he'd charged through, but it was the same concept). With how high his defense was and how thick his armor was, he barely felt anything short of actually being crushed though.

"You're crazy!" Wattson yelled as he watched.  
I smirked. "I know,"  
And Crash kept running toward Raichu, going through the electrical current.

Eventually he slammed into Raichu. The impact was hard enough to knock them both over. They both got up, but Raichu took longer than Aron did.   
*That's the power of Heavy metal,*

"Dragon rush,"  
"Brick break,"  
*If he feels that I'll be very surprised,*

Crash veered away from Raichu's attack, missing it entirely. He then barreled into the electric type, scaring it. Dragon rush gave the user a 'menacing aura' so I wasn't surprised by this.  
*Just a matter of time now,*

"Snap out of it! Use Charge beam!" Wattson instructed his pokemon frantically.  
Raichu hopped on its tail and nodded at him. It began to gather electricity in its mouth.

I shook my head in disbelief.  
*He's already lost, why's he still trying?*  
I could see bruises all over Raichu's body from the impacts with Crash, it was a wonder it could still move from all the pain it must be in.

"This round's been over practically since it started. Finish it Crash! Earthquake,"  
Wattson blinked slowly. "Why's that?"  
I shook my head at Crash, signaling for him to wait.

I sighed. "Aron's got the ability Heavy metal,"  
"... so?" Wattson asked.  
I rolled my eyes. "He's extremely heavy because of it. He's made of solid metal with heavy metal armor surrounding that. Your pokemon, a non-armored, fleshy one, didn't stand a chance."

Wattson blinked stupidly.  
I growled in frustration. "You see those bruises all over Raichu's body? It didn't get them from falling, it got them when Crash slammed into it."

Wattson's eyes brightened.   
"So Raichu's very strong because it's still standing?"  
*And very, very, very, very stupid,*

I shrugged. "Earthquake now,"  
Crash bobbed his armored head and the ground started shaking. Not long after Raichu collapsed in a heap on the ground. It was out cold.

* * * * * 

For a few minutes Wattson just stood there stupidly watching his Raichu.  
*Does he think it'll magically get up? That was a lot of damage, even from an un-evolved pokemon,*  
'(It is amazing Raichu lasted so long,)'

Wattson finally dragged his eyes from his pokemon, withdrew it, and came over to me.  
"Here son, you've earned these," he said, handing me a badge, some money, and a tm.  
'(6720 poke dollars,)'

"That is the Dynamo badge, your proof for winning here. The tm's 72 Volt switch, an electric move with a base power of 70 that allows the user to attack and then switch places with another pokemon in your party." Wattson explained.  
I nodded, pocketing everything to put in my pack later.

"There's more! All pokemon up to level 40 will obey you, traded or not. You can also use Rock smash out of battle now," Wattson continued.  
I nodded again.  
"One more thing!" Wattson said.

I shrugged.  
"You need to know this, it's important!" Wattson assured me.  
"Shoot,"

"The next gym is led by Flannery. She uses fire type pokemon," Wattson said.  
I smiled. "Thanks for the info,"


End file.
